


Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome

by PrincessRose



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Mai-Otome, Strike Witches, Vividred Operation
Genre: F/F, Furry, Futanari, Harem, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: A fateful encounter between several girls will change everything everyone knew more some than others. This is the story of those girls, the emotions, the bonds that they share, the adventures that they go on, and the things that they go through. Follow me as I bring you this story unlike any other about, friendship, family, love, and courage.
Relationships: Aries (Fairy Tail)/Original Female Character(s), Arika Yumemiya/Original Female Character(s), Caro Ru Lushe/Original Female Character(s), Charle | Carla/Original Female Character(s), Chelia Blendy/Original Female Character(s), Erza Scarlet/Original Female Character(s), Francesca Lucchini/Original Female Character(s), Hayate Yagami/Original Female Character(s), Isshiki Akane/Original Female Character(s), Isshiki Momo/Original Female Character(s), Lucy Heartfilia/Original Female Character(s), Mirajane Strauss/Original Female Character(s), Miyafuji Yoshika/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sanya V. Litvyak/Original Female Character(s), Takamachi Nanoha/Original Female Character(s), Takamachi Vivio/Original Female Character(s), Ursula Hartmann/Original Female Character(s), Vita (Lyrical Nanoha)/Original Female Character(s), Wendy Marvell/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue Part 1

It was a late night in the year X371, and all Dragons who supported Dragon-human coexistence was resting. One Dragon tossed and turned, having trouble falling asleep. This Dragon is a female gigantic, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. The majority of the body was covered in brilliant blue scales like all Dragons. Her feet resembled lion paws as well, which was partially covered in golden fur that extended from the elbows and knees to the top of the paws and hind feet. Her head resembled that of a dog due to the snout that all Dragons had, which was partially covered in brilliant blue scales. Golden fur started behind the ears and extended down the neck to the upper chest region and formed a lion-like mane. This Dragon is Solaria, who is known as The Nova Dragon and The Nova Dragon Queen.

Solaria tossed and turned a few more times, trying to get some sleep, but couldn't fall asleep. Her eyes opened up, and she stood up with a sigh. She looked up into the starry night sky, which was full of stars, and smiled at seeing them. There was a quarter moon shining in the sky. She took in a breath, trying to relax as she looked at the stars, but as she did, she noticed a red light in the sky.

 _"A red star,"_ thought Solaria, smiling as she saw it.

The red light continued to get bigger and bigger, and Solaria gasped as she saw that.

 _"No, that's not a red star. That's a meteor,"_ thought Solaria seeing the object soar across the sky before crashing in the distance, making a loud boom. _"Yay! I want to see the meteor!"_

With that thought in mind and interested in the meteor, Solaria took to the sky and soared in the direction the meteor landed. It took her some time to get there as the landing was pretty far off, but she eventually came to a thick forest. She flew over the forest, looking around, trying to find the meteor, but couldn't see it with all the lush foliage of the woods. That was until a piercing sound reached her ears and made her recoil in pain.

"WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" came the loud piercing cry.

The noise did not stop, and Solaria ignored the agonizing pain of the cry as she followed the sound more curious. She followed the sound farther north of the forest, and as she did, she noticed a few trees were knocked down before she came upon a crater that was recently made in the middle of the forest. She flew down and landed in the crater, looking at it as she took in the area around her. In the center of the crater was some spheric object.

"It's the meteor," said Solaria in awe.

"WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" came the loud piercing cry.

Solaria ignored the cry as she moved closer to the spheric object looking around. As she got closer, the crying stopped, and she looked at the object to see a baby with long spiky platinum-pink hair down to its butt with bangs and green eyes. The baby had stopped crying and was looking at her curiously, in awe, and intrigued.

"A baby," said Solaria suprised as she looked at the baby.

Solaria started looking around for the baby's parents, but there didn't seem to be anyone around except for the baby and the spheric object.

"WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAH!" came the loud piercing cry of the baby.

Solaria cringed as she heard that before looking back at the baby, and when she did, the baby stopped crying. The baby apparently wanted her attention.

"Are you an orphan little one?" asked Solaria. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

The baby smiled as it heard that. Solaria moved her head closer, and as she did, the baby hugged her face cutely with its tiny arms and hands. Solaria giggled as she did that, and then she went about checking the baby curiously to find out that the baby had a pussy, balls, penis, and two monkey-like tails.

 _"A girl with male private parts and tails? How strange,"_ thought Solaria.

Solaria got an idea as she remembered how some Dragons was teaching humans Dragon Slayer magic. With that, Solaria enchanted her magic onto the baby and made her a Dragon Slayer.

"Now, little girl," said Solaria. "How about I take you home?"

The baby smiled as she heard that. With that, Solaria went to work getting the baby on her back, but as she was doing so, the baby started crying.

"Now, now, it's alright," said Solaria trying to quiet the baby down, but it proved useless.

Solaria sighed and decided to ignore it as she spread her wing and took off into the air. The crying stopped as she did, and giggling and laughter could be heard. Solaria was happy to hear that as she took off in the sky, making her way to visit a friend of hers. She wanted to show off the baby, but as she was flying through the air, the baby was squirming around and ended up falling off Solaria. She didn't notice it until she turned around to look at the baby to see it was gone and looked around the area frantically. She spotted the child, but by the time she did, it was close to crashing into a rock, and she didn't have time to catch her.

 _"Oh no,"_ thought Solaria.

The little girl hit her head on the rock, which knocked her out and seriously injured her. Solaria looked grievous as she flew down quickly to the baby. She was worried as she got it back on her, but if she can get to her friend, then there might be hope. With that, Solaria took off into the air again and made sure the baby was with her.

After some time of flying, Solaria came to a clearing in another forest before landing. In this forest was another Dragon. This Dragon is a female large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She had a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird feathers, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what seems to be fur, and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region. Her name was Grandeeney, and she was a friend of Solaria's.

"Grandeeney! Grandeeney! Wake up!" shouted Solaria hurrying over to her.

Grandeeney groaned in her sleep at hearing that but didn't wake up.

"Come on, Grandeeney," said Solaria. "Wake up."

"Go away, Solaria," groaned Grandeeney sleepily. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"I can't. I need your help," said Solaria.

Grandeeney sighed before her eyes opened up and looked at Solaria, but when she did, she noticed the worried and fearful look she was giving.

"What's wrong? Are there dragons?" asked Grandeeney, looking around, going on high alert.

"No, that's not it," said Solaria before she crouched down. "I found something interesting—"

Solaria was about to go on but was interrupted by Grandeeney. "If its another one of your many interesting junks, I'm not interested."

"Hey, they're not junk," pouted Solaria offended.

Solaria was known to go around getting things that she thought was interesting, but the majority of the things was junk or not very interesting to others.

"Can you go. I'm trying to sleep here," said Grandeeney.

"Look," said Solaria.

Grandeeney sighed and got up to see what piece of junk she got this time, but gasped when she saw the baby on her back.

"A baby?" questioned Grandeeney in disbelief.

It was the first time Solaria really did find something interesting for once.

"Yes, I need your help," said Solaria. "We was on our way back when the little girl fell off and hit her head."

"Oh dear," said Grandeeney, worried as she heard that. "You should have been more careful. It's a baby."

"I didn't mean for it to happen," said Solaria.

"Well, let's see what the damage is and heal her up," said Grandeeney.

They went about putting the baby girl on the ground, and Grandeeney noticed the baby had a penis, balls, and two monkey-like tails.

"I thought you said it was a girl?" questioned Grandeeney. "Don't tell me you don't know the difference between a male and a female."

"It is, or at least I think it's a girl," said Solaria. "The baby has a pussy."

Grandeeney was surprised to hear that as she never heard of a girl with male private parts before.

"Tails?" questioned Grandeeney.

"Yeah, I found her that way all by herself," said Solaria proudly.

"She was by herself? Where are her parents?" asked Grandeeney as she used her magic on the baby.

"She doesn't have any. She came from a meteorite," said Solaria.

"Don't be silly, Solaria," said Grandeeney. "Babies don't come from meteorites."

"But I saw it fall out of the sky," said Solaria, "and when I went to check, I found the baby. Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine when I'm done, but she severally injured her head," said Grandeeney.

It didn't take long, and the girl was recovered.

"Amazing, she healed quicker than I thought," stated Grandeeney. "When we are done, take me to where you found her."

"Okay," said Solaria.

"WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" came the cry of the baby, who woke up as the two was talking.

"Ouch! Quiet down, will you?" questioned Grandeeney, turning to the baby with Solaria.

"She wants attention," said Solaria as she put her face down.

The baby hugged her face before rubbing her face against Solaria. She giggled and laughed as she did.

"Let me," said Grandeeney.

"Alright," Solaria agreed as she moved back.

Grandeeney put her head down, and the baby hugged her face before rubbing her face against Grandeeney. She giggled and laughed as she did.

"Well, aren't you adorable," said Grandeeney. "Now, let's go for a ride."

Grandeeney and Solaria went to work, putting the baby on Solaria's back. Once on her back, Grandeeney and Solaria took to the skies as Grandeeney followed Solaria while watching as to make sure nothing happens to the baby. During the ride, the baby girl fell asleep on Solaria's back. They got to the spot a while later after a good flight and landed in a crater.

"There it is," said Solaria. "The meteorite."

"What is this?" questioned Grandeeney looking at the strange spheric object.

Grandeeney went closer to it, looking at it before taking her talon and touching it.

"It's a meteorite, isn't it?" asked Solaria.

"It seems to be made of metal, but I never saw anything like it," said Grandeeney, "and you say the baby came from it?"

"Yeah, the little girl was lying next to it," said Solaria.

"How strange," said Grandeeney. "I never heard of a baby coming from a meteorite before."

Grandeeney shook her head before she looked back at Solaria, "So, what is her name?"

"Huh?" questioned Solaria.

"You didn't name her?" asked Grandeeney.

"No, not yet," answered Solaria, "but I'm not sure what to name her."

"Well, let's give it some time and think about it," said Grandeeney. "I need some sleep as Igneel is coming by tomorrow. Can the girl stay with me for the night?"

"Sure, I don't mind," answered Solaria. "We better not let Metalicana near the meteor."

"Agreed. Let's hid it," said Grandeeney.

The two Dragons went about hiding the object, so Metalicana could not get to it. When done, Solaria gave the baby girl to Grandeeney to watch over for the next day. The two went their separate ways back to where they was resting. When Grandeeney touched down, she put the baby down on the ground before covering her in a motherly way hiding her.

Morning came, and with it, a gigantic Dragon could be seen flying in the sky heading to where Grandeeney was. This Dragon was a gigantic Dragon whose body was majority covered with dark, red scales. The lower body, specifically the stomach, the inner portions of the long tail, and legs, are beige in color. There was noticeable scars on the stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of the body. The back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of the tail. The Dragon had a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera, which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring the dark, round pupils, and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above the nose. This Dragon also sports very sharp canine teeth, and claws with long, sharp, red nails. Its large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, the Dragon had four legs. This Dragon was called Igneel, who was known as The Fire Dragon and The Fire Dragon King.

When Igneel got to where Grandeeney was at, he noticed she was laying down but was looking up in the sky looking around. Igneel flew down and landed in the forest where Grandeeney dwelled.

"Grandeeney," said Igneel.

"Shhhh, Igneel," hushed Grandeeney.

"Huh?" questioned Igneel in confusion.

"You'll wake her up," said Grandeeney uncovering the girl slightly for Igneel to see.

"What you found a baby?" questioned Igneel.

"Shhh," hushed Grandeeney covering the girl up again. "I didn't find her, Solaria did."

Igneel looked at her incredulously as he heard that but soon shook it off as he made his way over toward her.

"Come on, let me see," said Igneel.

"No, leave her be Igneel," said Grandeeney protectively.

"Awe, common, I just want to look," whined Igneel.

"Fine, but don't do anything," said Grandeeney reluctantly as she uncovered the baby girl again.

Igneel put his face down, looking at the baby.

"Awe, how cute," said Igneel.

The sunlight hit the baby's eyes, making her stir awake. She slowly opened her eyes, showing green eyes, but as she did, she saw a red-scaled Dragon looking at her.

"WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" cried the baby at seeing the Dragon.

"Owww. Keep quiet, will you!" shouted Igneel cringing at the loud noise.

"WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" cried the baby girl.

"Quiet down, little one!" shouted Igneel, putting his face down at the little girl.

The baby stopped crying and narrowed her eyes at Igneel dangerously before punching the him in the nose.

"Owwww!" shouted Igneel stumbling backward, recoiling from the punch.

The baby started growling at Igneel.

"That hurt, you little runt!" shouted Igneel.

The baby giggled and laughed happily at that, and Grandeeney hearing the girl's laughter understood how to make the girl happy. She started smacking Igneel around with her tail.

"Hey, stop hitting me, Grandeeney!" shouted Igneel. "Owww. Stop that."

The baby clapped her tiny hands happily, giggled, and laughed at seeing it. It seemed the baby was amused seeing Igneel being smacked around.

"What you call her?" questioned Grandeeney.

"I didn't call her anything," answered Igneel.

He was hit again by Grandeeney's tail.

"Owww! Stop hitting me!" shouted Igneel.

"What you call her?" questioned Grandeeney.

"Runt," answered Igneel.

"Never call her that again," said Grandeeney.

A little while later, everything had settled down. Grandeeney was busy grooming the baby like how a mother Dragon would tend to their offspring, but as she did, Igneel noticed she had a penis, balls, pussy, and two monkey-like tails.

"Huh? He is a she? Tails?" questioned Igneel.

"Solaria found her that way," said Grandeeney.

"How strange," said Igneel.

Igneel left not much later as he went on his way, leaving Grandeeney to take care of the little girl. While he was leaving, Grandeeney smiled as she looked at the girl. She was fierce and like a wild animal. With that thought, Grandeeney got a name for the little girl. Later that day, Solaria came to pick up the baby girl, and when she did, Grandeeney mentioned the name to her.

"Hey, Solaria, I thought of a name," said Grandeeney. "Tell me what you think of Saber as in the Saber Tiger?"

"How you come up with that name?" asked Solaria curiously.

"Igneel stopped by, and when he put his face close to her, she punched him," said Grandeeney sounding amused. "She hurt him too, but after that, she growled at him like an animal."

"Nice name and it will suit her," said Solaria.

"Now we just need to think of a last name," said Grandeeney. "Hmmmm." Grandeeney started to think of a possible last name before she got an idea. "I know. How about Wonder from the word wonderful?"

"It's perfect," said Solaria happily.

Three years went by since that day, and Saber was now three years old. A few things happened over this time. The first thing that happened was Saber got herself a blue dress that was made out of Solaria's scales, white wing-like attachments that was made out of Grandeeney's fathers, and a whitish-blue blanket that was made out of both Solaria's scales and Grandeeney's fathers. Another thing that happened was at two days old Saber skipped the crawling phase and went straight to walking. At one week old, Saber started flying around in the air, which confused and surprised both Solaria and Grandeeney, but the two was still happy at seeing it. During her time growing up as a baby, Solaria and Grandeeny witnessed Saber's large appetite, which had no equal. She could consume 144 times more food than an average human and the two had no idea where she put that food. Other than that, not much has happened in the three years after Solaria found Saber. Solaria and Grandeeny mothered the girl a bit too much instead of teaching her any Dragon Slayer Magic. Instead, they used this time to school Saber in several subjects.

It was currently night time in the year X374, and Saber was sleeping next to Solaria. Saber's sleep wasn't peaceful, and she woke up before she got up and walked around restless. She stopped and looked up at the sky, looking at the beautiful stars, but as she did, her eyes meet the full moon.

"Oh, wow, it's a full moon," said Saber before she went quiet.

She started to go through a change as she got vastly bigger, grew fur, sharp teeth. She continued to get bigger and bigger until she was four times the size of Solaria. She roared into the air before she started rampaging around the area, smashing her fists into the ground and sending rocks around. Solaria was woken up on alert, thinking there was a Dragon as she looked around until she saw an enormous ape-like beast rampaging around the area destroying the place.

"What the?" questioned Solaria before looking around for Saber. "Saber? Saber, where are you?"

There was no reply as she heard that, but she got a roar from the enormous ape-like beast that pounded on its chest before rampaging around the area. Solaria looked at the enormous ape-like beast before she remembered Saber's tails.

"Wait, don't tell me," said Solaria.

Solaria got up, but as she did, she caught the ape-like creature's attention. It roared before lunging at her crashing its fist against Solaria's head and making her head crash into the ground. Then the ape-like beast started pounding on her with its fists driving her into the ground. Solaria managed to get out of the way with difficulty, but as she did, the ape-like beast roared in the air. 

There was a fierce fight between the two, with Solaria trying everything she could against the ape-like beast. The battle continued all through the night with neither side giving in, but as morning broke and the night vanished, the ape-like beast started to shrink, going back to normal. Solaria was panting, having taken heavy damage from the ape-like beast, but as she watched it go back to normal, she found her hunch was correct. The ape-like beast was indeed Saber.

"Just what in the world are you?" questioned Solaria. "I'll need to speak to Grandeeney about this."

With that, there was silence as Solaria took the time to recover. Saber continued to sleep the early morning away as she laid unconscious. Solaria thought to herself on what could have caused the transformation as this never happened before but soon understood. Tonight was a full moon, which Saber has never seen before. Saber woke up as the sun started coming up and shinned in her eyes, waking her up as she yawned. She looked around at the destroyed area before looking shocked.

"What happened here? Did a Dragon do this?" questioned Saber.

 _"She doesn't seem to remember, and that might be for the best,"_ thought Solaria. "Saber, come over here, there are some things I need to talk to you about."

"Yes, Mama," said Saber as she went over to Solaria.

Saber went over and stood in front of Solaria. She started telling her about how on a full moon, a terrible creature comes out and causes trouble. She warned her to never ever look at the full moon.

After that, they got ready before they took off in the air to see Grandeeney. Saber was excited to see Grandeeney. While Solaria was Saber's mother and Grandeeney wasn't, she was still a good friend, and Saber thought of her as an Aunt. It wasn't too long when they got there, and Grandeeney was waiting for them.

"Aunt Grandeeney!" shouted Saber excitedly in the air, waving as she floated in the air.

"Saber, Solaria," said Grandeeney.

The two landed on the ground, and Saber ran over toward Grandeeney. Grandeeney put her head down, and the little girl hugged it cutely. After the hug, Saber stepped back before she rushed off into the forest excitedly with Grandeeney and Solaria watching her go.

"We need to talk," said Solaria seriously.

Grandeeney noticed the serious tone that Solaria used and knew something drastic must have happened. It's usually unusual for Solaria to be serious about something unless it's something very drastic.

"What is it?" asked Grandeeney.

 _"Not out loud. Privately,"_ said Solaria speaking telepathically.

 _"What's wrong?"_ asked Grandeeney. _"You sound like you have seen better days."_

 _"You're not wrong about that,"_ sighed Solaria. _"It's about Saber."_

 _"What about her? Is something wrong with her?"_ asked Grandeeney in worry.

 _"Can you keep what I say just between us?"_ asked Solaria.

 _"You know I can. Spill it. What is all this about?"_ asked Grandeeney.

 _"Last night, we was sleeping peacefully, but as I was sleeping, I heard a roar,"_ said Solaria.

 _"A Dragon attacked?"_ asked Grandeeney.

 _"No, something different, and I'm not sure what to make out of it to tell you the truth,"_ said Solaria. _"At first, I thought the same thing until I woke up and noticed an enormous ape-like beast. It was rampaging around the area, destroying rocks, the ground, and everything in its path. I looked around for Saber, but couldn't find her anywhere and then remembered her monkey-like tails. That enormous ape-like beast was Saber. I fought against her, but her strength was formidable, and she did things I never saw before, such as an attack from the mouth, but it wasn't a roar attack. It was something different. The attack damaged me some, and we fought until the sky started to get light. I did everything I could against her, and nothing worked. I thought of what could have changed her as she has looked at the sky before, and nothing happened, but then remembered that last night there was a full moon. It's the first time Saber saw a full moon before."_

Grandeeney was shocked at what she heard. To think that Saber could change into such a thing was unthinkable, but it raised a lot of confusion. What did it mean? There was one thing Grandeeney was worried about more than anything else.

 _"Does she know about this?"_ asked Grandeeney.

Solaria shook her head, _"She doesn't seem to have any recollection of what happened. I told her about the creature that comes out on a full moon, but I never told her it was her. I think that is for the best, especially since I can't explain to her why. I warned her to never look at the full moon."_

 _"We will just have to make sure that she's fast asleep and secured from seeing a full moon, but I agree,"_ said Grandeeney.

Saber came back excitedly, chasing after an animal in the forest giggling and laughing. Not long later, Grandeeney went about watching Saber again while Solaria took off on one of her patrols that she always does.

Two years later, Saber was five years old. Two years prior to this time, Igneel took in a seven-year-old boy named Natsu and Metalicana took in a seven-year-old boy named Gajeel. Other than that, Saber came a long way in her Nova Dragon Slayer Magic training. She had the unique ability to master new moves upon seeing them demonstrated on the first try, which was shocking, but this made both Solaria and Grandeeny extremely worried. In the same year, Solaria disappeared leaving Saber all alone, much to her confusion, but Grandeeney came to her and decided to take care of Saber in Solaria's absence.

A few months later, Saber was five years old. At this time, Saber found a five-year-old orphan girl named Wendy and took her to Grandeeney, who took her in. Weisslogia found a five-year-old orphan boy named Sting and took him in. Skiadrum found a five-year-old orphan boy named Rouge and took him in. Not too many months after that Saber turned six years old, Natsu turned ten years old, and Gajeel turned ten years old.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the first part of the Prologue of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. I do hope you like it. The first part of the prologue details Saber's arrival on the planet, and the things she went through in the first six years. It doesn't state or show everything that happened, but it does go over the majority of the things. Some of you might notice that the First Part of the Prologue is a lot like that of my Fairy Tail Ultra Story, and you would be correct because I used a bit of the information from that for this. However, there are some noticeable differences between the two of them. The first big difference is Saber is a Futanari in this one, which I recently changed in the other story. The second noticeable thing is Saber only has one Dragon Slayer Magic now instead of two, and it's not to nerf her at all, but more due for a different reason. Other than those two differences, everything else continued the same as in the other story at least so far. The next part of the Prologue will be much different and the story will change from there on, but there will be some similarities with other stories.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Dragonball, Strike Witches, Vividred Operation, or My-Otome, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome, an unusual girl with male private parts landed on the planet known as Earthland. She was soon found by Solaria an unusual female dragon, and soon after that meet Grandeeney. Solaria and Grandeeney watched over the girl as the years went by, but soon Solaria disappeared leaving Saber by herself. Grandeeney took her in and took care of her from that point on. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

It was July 7, 0058, and Saber was six years old, wandering through a forest as she called out looking for Grandeeney.

"Aunt Grandeeney!" shouted Saber.

Nothing except silence met her ears as far as she can hear, but that didn't discourage the little girl any, and she started floating in the air looking around the area. After a little while of observing, Saber flew off east, flying around the world in search of Grandeeney. She was not flying above the clouds, so someone could have spotted her, but due to the speed she was moving at, they wouldn't be able to see her. As Saber continued to fly across the ocean waters on the east in search of Grandeeney, she soon came to a shocking discovery.

 _"What in the world happened here? Did that terrible monster do this?"_ thought Saber as she continued to fly through the air over cities and towns.

There was several cities and towns that was in ruin with black storm-like tornadoes that didn't even touch the ground. The world was in a wrecked and ruin state, and Saber didn't know what was going on. She continued flying through the air, taking in the surrounding areas of the world.

Meanwhile, Neuroi suddenly appeared above the Japanese Sea. Girls with animal ears and tails wearing military-style jackets, swimsuits or panties, and machines on their legs known as Striker Units took off into the air with guns and weapons in hand to intercept them. The girls took off and started combating the Neuroi.

Elsewhere, Saber continued flying through the air, checking the state the world was in when she noticed bright lights in front of her.

"Huh? What's with the light show?"questioned Saber.

As she got closer and was only one thousand miles away, Saber was able to see what was going on clearly. She could see several girls with animal ears and tails flying in the air wearing some type of shirt that was unknown to her, swimsuits or panties, and some type of strange object on their legs. They each had some strange object in their hands and was facing off against some black things with red markings. Saber narrowed her eyes dangerously and shot off faster, closing the distance quickly.

The girls was continuing the fight with the Neuroi when something crashed into one of them and sent it flying crashing into another Neuroi, followed by several more Neuroi.

 _"What was that?"_ questioned one of the girls.

They all turned to where the first Neuroi was to see a tiny girl with spiky platinum-pink hair down to her butt and green eyes. The little girl didn't look any older than around two years old and wore a blue flowing dress that went down to her upper thighs with a triangular pattern in the colors red and gold near the top and crossing patterns around the rest of the dress. With this outfit, she was wearing white wing-like attachments around her arms and legs, and two tails could be seen swaying in the air behind her. The most interesting part was she was floating in the air without the need of any assistance at all, looking at the Neuroi with an angry face.

 _"Who is that? Another witch?"_ questioned one of the girls.

 _"She's floating without a Striker Unit,"_ stated another girl.

"How dare you attack these cute girls with animal ears and tails that are wearing swimsuits and panties!" shouted the girl angry and making several of the girls blush. "Nova Dragon Wing Attack!"

The girls watched as they saw the girl's attack come out Rose Pink and continue towards the Neuroi that she gathered before swallowing them up, and giving out an intense heatwave that made the ocean water start to boil. When the attack died down, the girls looked to see that the Neuroi was vaporized by the attack, and was amazed by the sheer strength of the attack. The girl didn't stop there as she disappeared, making the girls look around trying to find her until they heard the girl's voice again.

"Nova Dragon Iron Fist!" came the girl's shout before there was a bang.

They all turned to the sound to see another Neuroi go flying with part of its armor destroyed, revealing a core. The girl didn't let up from there before attacking it again with Nova Dragon Wing Attack vaporizing the Neuroi. Two Neuroi shot out a beam at her only for Saber to stand there looking at it. The girls all thought she would put up a shield, so they weren't worried. Saber waited for the beam to get closer to her before she smacked it away with her hand, sending it shooting in another direction and crashing into another Nauroi, breaking part of its armor and revealing a core. The girl then took off to one of the Neuroi that tried to shoot at her.

The girls was all amazed by the little girl's magical powers and abilities but was grateful for the assistance. They didn't want to disappoint and wanted to show the girl what they could do as well, so they all took off and went back to fighting the Neuroi as well. They continued fighting, taking Neuroi after Neuroi out with the new girl that showed up, taking many of them out. Soon, Saber was back to back with one of the girls.

"Who are you?" asked the black-haired girl with pigtails.

"I'm Saber Wonder, a Mage from Ishigar," answered Saber, "and you are?"

"Japanese Petty Officer Sakamoto Mio," answered the girl introducing herself.

Saber was glad to know who the girl was.

"Let's teach these things a lesson about picking on cute girls with animal ears and tails that are wearing swimsuits and panties," said Saber.

Mio blushed as she heard that but agreed with her. They flew off, taking out more Neuroi left and right until the Neuroi started to withdraw, but Saber didn't let them as she took off after them destroying them with the girls following after her. Soon the area was cleared, but there was more Neuroi that was heading in their direction.

"Stand back," said Saber spreading her arms. "I won't let you harm these swimsuit and panty wearing cute girls with animal ears and tails!"

The girls all blushed from her saying that.

Saber breathed in, her cheeks puffing as she called out her next attack, "Nova Dragon Roar!"

A seal appeared in front of Saber before a Rose Pink tornado-like blast came out of her mouth towards the Neuroi and crashed into it. It did not stop there as a vast Rose Pink blinding sphere engulfed the Neuroi, giving out a tremendous amount of heat. The girls had to shield their eyes from the brightness of the light that was like a sun. When the attack died down, they unshielded their eyes and looked back at where Saber and the Neuroi was at to see the Neuroi was vaporized, but that was not all. The ocean was utterly evaporated from the coast of Japan all the way to where the Neuroi was, making the land bigger. They was amazed and shocked by the display of such magic. Saber turned back towards the girls and gave a bright smile that made them blush before flying off to the west, leaving the girls behind.

Saber made her way back to Ishigar, and after she landed, she started roaming Ishigar in search of Grandeeney. Her search led her far and wide, and during her search, she got into several fights with the local creatures. She eventually came to a city that is called Magnolia from what she could hear. Saber decided to take a look around and see if she can find any leads on Grandeeney's whereabouts.

She started running through the streets of Magnolia, and as she did, people was giving her weird looks, but Saber either didn't notice them or didn't care as she didn't react to them. As she was running through the streets, she came to a building and was about to pass it, but there was an old man nearby getting ready to go inside. He stopped when he heard hushed whispered voices coming from the locals. He turned to see what all the commotion was about to see a tiny girl with spiky platinum-pink hair that went down to her butt, green eyes, and two tails. She was running his way about to pass him, but that wasn't all he noticed either as he also saw that the little girl was giving off steam that rised into the air.

 _"Tails? How bizarre,"_ thought the old man.

He has seen many things in his life, but a person with two tails was not one of them. He did sense the girl had immense magical powers and can feel the heat she was radiating from her body.

"Hey there," called out the old man to the girl.

"Huh?" questioned Saber coming to a stop and looking at him.

This man was petite and old but was taller than Saber by one foot and four inches. Saber looked around the area at the other people, trying to figure out who the old man was talking to before looking at him again.

"Me?" questioned Saber pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you," said the old man. "How about joining Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail? Is that some sort of food?" questioned Saber in confusion.

The man sweatdropped as he heard that, "No, it's not a food. It's a Guild." The man pointed to the building behind him.

"Sorry, I'm looking for something," said Saber.

"A Guild is a place where you can find friends, family, and is a great source of information that will help you find what you're looking for," said the man.

"Hmmmmm," said Saber putting a thumb to her mouth in thought.

The man thought she was going to pass it up, but Saber didn't think too hard as she looked at him.

"Do you got food?" asked Saber.

The old man seemed surprised as that was not the first thing he expected the girl to ask or say.

"Uh… yes, we do," answered the man.

"Okay," said Saber excitedly as she started drooling.

The old man sweatdropped at seeing that before deciding to ignore it.

"Follow me," said the old man happily.

Saber didn't say anything as she continued to drool, and the old man led her to the doors before opening them. When he opened them, there was a brawl going on inside the guild. Many people was all over doing their own things. The old man led the girl further into the guild Fairy Tail and stopped in the center before looking at the little girl. Saber noticed the people but ignored them in favor of looking around the guild in search of something while drooling on the floor, but not spotting what she was looking for, she stopped drooling and looked around before turning to the old man.

"Ummmm…" said Saber, unsure what to call him.

"Oh, dear me. I forgot to introduce myself," said the old man. "My name is Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and you are?"

"Saber Wonder," said Saber introducing herself.

As Makarov said that all the noise stopped, and everyone turned to see Makarov there with a cute tiny girl that had spiky platinum-pink hair down to her butt, green eyes with slit pupils, and two cat-like tails, but they also noticed that her body was giving off steam.

"Who are you?" questioned a pink-haired boy.

Saber didn't pay any attention to the pink-haired boy.

"Didn't you hear Ash for Brains?" questioned a black-haired boy without a shirt or pants on. "Her name is Saber Wonder."

"What you call me Pervy Popsicle?" questioned the pink-haired boy as he butted heads with the black-haired boy.

The two started to call each other names only for it to be broken up by a red-haired girl by snapping their necks sideways.

"Tails?" questioned a brown-haired girl.

"Where's the food?" questioned Saber looking at Makarov.

"Oh right, we'll round you something up. Just pick a spot to eat at," said Makarov sweatdropping along with everyone else in the guild. _"This girl seems to have a one-track mind."_

"Yay!" shouted Saber excitedly.

She ran over to a table, jumped on top of it, and then sat down.

Makarov sweatdropped as he saw that, _"Does this girl not know what a chair is?"_

Makarov had someone get her some food, and not long later, they came back with some food and laid it in front of Saber.

"Yay! Food!" cheered Saber happily.

She went about eating it, and no one knew when she started or when she finished until they heard her speak up.

"More, please," said Saber.

"What?" questioned all the others surprised.

 _"Where did the food go? Did she inhale it all? What about the bones?"_ thought Makarov seeing the empty plate.

They continued to feed her one plate after another, and as they did, Makarov sweatdropped, but he was not the only one. The other guild members sweatdropped as well, seeing how much the little girl was eating. She had already gone through two hundred and eighty full course servings. Makarov's eyes widened as he continued to watch the girl.

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick," said a blonde-haired teenager.

"I thought Flame Breath was bad, but this is ridiculous," said the black-haired boy.

"How many was that already?" asked a brown-haired man.

"I don't know I lost track at one hundred full course servings," said a dark blue-haired man.

"She's at four hundred and twenty full course servings," answered a brown-haired girl.

A little more time went by, and Saber was at five hundred full course servings.

"More please," said Saber waving her empty plate.

Makarov's jaw dropped, and his eyes widen along with everyone else, but he recovered and went over to Saber.

"Saber, don't you think you had enough already?" asked Makarov.

"Hmmmm," said Saber as she looked at him before putting a thumb to her mouth in thought. "You're probably right. I should save room for dessert."

Everyone fell over anime style as they heard that, including Makarov, but they recovered a little later.

"Where does she put it all?" questioned the dark blue-haired man.

 _"That's what I'd like to know,"_ thought Makarov.

"That was great," said Saber patting her belly.

A red-haired girl came over to her, getting Saber's attention as she looked at her.

"My name's Erza," said the girl introducing herself. "What magic do you have?"

"Oh, a cute girl! Nice to meet you!" exclaimed Saber, making Erza blush. "Nova Dragon Slayer Magic."

"EHHHHHHHH!" shouted everyone in the guild surprised and getting the pink-haired boy's attention.

The pink-haired boy ran over to her.

"What was your Dragon's name?" asked the pink-haired boy curiously.

"Solaria," answered Saber.

"Do you know where Igneel is?" asked the pink-haired boy.

"Sorry, I don't," replied Saber shaking her head.

"Did your Dragon disappear as well?" asked the pink-haired boy.

"No, my mother was killed by a terrible monster on the full moon a year ago," answered Saber.

Everyone gasped as they heard that in shock and looked down sadly to hear that her mother was killed a year ago.

"But I'm sure she is in a better place," said Saber giving her famous cheerful grin.

Everyone was surprised as they looked up at her.

 _"Amazing, she isn't going to let the fact that her dragon is dead get to her,"_ thought Makarov. _"What strong will."_

"Fight me!" shouted the pink-haired boy in excitement.

"Oh, Yay, a fight!" shouted Saber, grinning as she got up and jumped off the table.

The pink-haired boy lit his fist on fire before charging a Saber.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" shouted the pink-haired boy swinging at the girl, but his fist swung at thin air. "Where she go?

"Yoo-hoo," said Saber tapping him on the back with one finger.

The pink-haired boy went flying, and several people had to dodge out of the way as he crashed into several tables before crashing into the wall. He slid down the wall of the guild to the floor where he was unconscious.

"Opps," said Saber rubbing her head.

Makarov and everyone's jaw dropped, and their eyes widen at what they saw. Saber just tapped him with one finger, and the boy was already down for the count. Erza was the first one that recovered, and she looked at Saber in awe with a blush on her face.

"Saber, why do you have tails?" asked Erza curiously.

"I don't really know," said Saber. "I had them as far as I can remember, but I know that I'm not the only one that has tails."

Makarov and the others recovered as they heard that.

"What are you talking about?" questioned the blonde-haired teenager. "There isn't anyone else that has tails."

"Yes, there is," said Saber. "I have seen it with my own eyes."

"What do you mean?" questioned Makarov curiously.

Makarov never heard of anyone with tails before, so this was new to him.

"I woke up and found myself in a forest," said Saber, "and after that, I flew off east outside of Ishigar."

Saber demonstrated as she started floating in the air before she flew around the guild in a circle. She came back, stopped, and floated back down until her feet touched the ground. Makarov and everyone's jaw dropped as they could detect no magic being used when she flew around the guild.

"You flew outside Ishigar?" questioned Erza being the only one capable of speaking, but not without a blush adorning her cheeks.

Everyone snapped their mouths shut before looking at Saber.

"Yeah, I flew east, but the place was wrecked. Some cities and towns was destroyed, and black tornadoes hung in the sky," said Saber before putting a thumb to her mouth in thought, "but from what my mother said, tornadoes are supposed to touch the ground."

"Go on, what else did you see?" urged Makarov curiously.

"Well, I continued to fly around until I notice some lights in the distance, and as I got closer, I noticed several cute girls that was wearing some type of shirt I haven't seen before, swimsuits or panties, and some type of object on their legs," said Saber. "They had some type of object in their hands and was being attacked by some black thing with red markings, but each girl had animal ears and a tail."

This was not very good news at all and made Makarov worried, but he decided to worry about it at a different time. He was grateful for the information that Saber spoke of. Makarov cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, including Saber.

"Well, thank you for explaining that Saber. I'll look into this information and see if I can find anything," said Makarov. "Is there anything else you know?"

"Well, one of the girls introduced herself as Japanese Petty Officer Sakamoto Mio," said Saber, "I didn't stay around after the fight. I made my way back here a couple of months ago."

Makarov welcomed the new information that she gave him.

"Oh, right, thank you for the food," said Saber bowing politely.

"Ah, you're welcome," said Makarov as he sweatdropped. "Now, are you ready to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yay, more food!" cheered Saber excitedly.

 _"Note to self. Get several larger refrigerators and freezers,"_ thought Makarov before he left and got the guild stamp. He returned a little later with it. "What color and where do you want your Guild Mark?"

"Guild Mark?" questioned Saber.

"That's right. Every Guild has a Guild Mark to show they belong to a Guild," explained Makarov. "You can get it anywhere."

"Hmmm," said Saber as she put a thumb to her mouth in thought, but it didn't take long until she got her answer.

Saber lifted her bright blue dress up, and as she did, everyone gasped while Erza heavily blushed, but not because she lifted her dress. No, they gasped or blushed because of what they saw. Saber had a penis and balls, and she wasn't wearing any underwear.

 _"She is a he, but the voice is not a male's voice,"_ thought Makarov.

"Here," said Saber patting her pelvis just above her penis. "Bluish-purple."

"Right," said Makarov snapping out of his thoughts as he heard that and deciding to ignore it.

He put the stamp down on her pelvis just above her penis, and it glowed for a little bit before he removed it. Saber now had a bluish-purple Fairy Tail Guild Mark on her pelvis.

"How does it look, Erza?" asked Saber turning to Erza.

"Uh… ummm… amazing," answered Erza with a blush.

Saber gave her famous grin making Erza's blush go a little darker. She put her dress back down after that.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" exclaimed Makarov.

Just at that time, Natsu woke up before looking around until his eyes spotted Saber.

"Alright, now I'm fired up!" shouted Natsu before charging at Saber. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Saber continued to stand there, looking at him along with everyone else. Natsu through his fist at her, but Saber caught his fist that was on fire in her hand. Natsu tried to punch her with his other fist, but Saber caught it with her other hand. She started squeezing his fists, making Natsu cry out in pain.

"Ahhhhhhh!" cried Natsu in pain and falling down on his knees.

His fire from his magic was still going, but it didn't seem to faze Saber at all as she stood there with a smile. Saber continued to squeeze his fists until there was a distinctive cracking sound that ringed through the guild.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Natsu in agony as his bones broke.

 _"No way, she broke his fists. Just how strong is this girl?"_ thought Makarov. "Alright, that is enough, Saber."

"Okay, but he's the one that started it," said Saber as she let Natsu's fists go.

He collapsed on the ground, his hands broken from Saber's intense squeezing of his fists. He was wheezing in pain from his hands being crushed. It was evident to everyone that Natsu wasn't going to bother trying to attack her again, not in the condition he was in right now.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is part 2 of the Prologue of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. I do hope you like it. This chapter didn't get as large as the last chapter. Still, it does detail Saver's participation in the same incident that Sakamoto Mio participated in and her joining of Fairy Tail. Some of you might notice that there was some differences. The Fuso Sea Incident is now called the Japanese Sea Incident, but this is because the world has changed drastically from the world of the Strike Witches. There will be more on that as the story goes on. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next Prologue of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. Yes, you heard me correct, there are a few more Prologue pieces that I have to go through before the actual story takes place. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Dragonball, Strike Witches, Vividred Operation, or My-Otome, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome, Saber found herself in a forest with Grandeeney nowhere in sight. Saber started flying around the world in search of Grandeeney but stumbled on a shocking scene. She soon saw some girls with animal ears and tails being attacked by an object that was black with red markings. Saber ended up fighting against these things and learned that they call them Neuroi. They won and after that Saber made her way back to Ishigar, and soon joined Fairy Tail. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

On May 20, 0059, the guild Master Makarov brought three kids into the guild that was named Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman. Mira was withdrawn and wouldn't talk to anyone until her eyes landed on a petite little girl with spiky platinum-pink hair, green eyes with slit pupils, and two cat-like tails that was sitting on a table.

 _"Tails, she's different just like me,"_ thought Mira.

The way the petite girl was sitting allowed Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman a direct view up her dress, and they could see that the girl had a penis and balls. Lisanna and Elfman was confused and embarrassed while Mira blushed. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, and she was not stupid. She knew what it meant. She had fallen for the tailed girl. Lisanna and Elfman noticed her blush and giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" questioned Mira turning to them.

"Big sis has a crush," said Elfman.

Mira's blush darkened.

"Why don't you just talk to… ummm… her?" asked Lisanna, unsure if it was a female or male.

"No way," said Mira.

Sometime later, Lisanna and Elfman was associating with the others in the guild. Mira sat there by herself at the bar counter, but her eyes would occasionally look over at the petite girl and up her dress, and she would blush. Mira saw the petite girl stand up on the table before she jumped off it, flashing everyone her penis and balls briefly as her dress flew up. She started walking over to the bar counter Mira was sitting at before she jumped on top of it. She got down on her hands and knees with her face mere inches away from Mira.

"My name's Saber Wonder," said the petite girl. "What's your name?"

Mira turned her head, looking in a different direction with a blush still adorning her cheeks. Macao was about to speak up but was cut off.

"M-M-Mirajane," stuttered Mira introducing herself.

"No way, she actually talked," said Macao, shocked that Mirajane spoke to Saber.

Saber was about to go on, but Erza walked over before speaking up, "I've heard about you, Mirajane. Apparently, you're very talented."

Mirajane got up and turned around, passing Erza and heading towards the guild doors.

"Hey," said Erza.

"Don't bother. She only talked to Saber and never smiles," said Macao.

Saber got up before she jumped off the bar and ran out of the guild after Mirajane. Saber soon caught up and remained quiet as she followed her.

"Stop following me!" shouted Mira turning around to Saber.

"Huh? Why?" asked Saber. "You're really cute."

Mira gasped before she looked down, "I'm not cute at all. My magic its—"

"Who cares about your magic," replied Saber interrupting her.

Mira gasped and looked up at her in surprise.

"All that matters is that your cute," said Saber, and before Mira knew what happened, Saber pulled her hood off. "See, I knew you was cute. Your hair is so white and pretty, and your eyes remind me of my mother."

"Your mother?" questioned Mira.

"My mother Solaria, who was a Dragon. Her scales was bright blue like your eyes and my dress," answered Saber before turning looking up at the sky, "but on a full moon, two years ago, a terrible monster killed my mother."

Mira looked down sadly, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I know my mother is in a better place," said Saber as she turned back to her, giving her famous grin. "How about we go back to the guild now?"

Mira was unsure, but this girl was different and unlike others. Saber knew that there was someone else in the area as she could hear them.

"You can come out now," said Saber turning, making Mira look at her and the direction she was looking.

Lisanna and Elfman came out from around the corner a bit nervous.

"W-W-We followed, but we didn't mean to overhear," stuttered Lisanna.

"It's alright, it's not really a big secret," said Saber, "Well, I'll leave you three alone. I'll be at the guild."

Saber started walking away, and as she did, Mira went to grab her but stopped as she put her hand back down. Mira continued to watch as Saber got farther and farther away from them. After she was gone, Elfman and Lisana showed Mira that they have Take Over magic too.

Weeks went by since then, and Mira's relationship with Saber continued to blossom over time. Mira started dressing like a punk girl, except she always wore pigtails. She would be rude or mean to everyone in the guild except Saber. Mira would also often get into arguments or fights with Erza as they had a rivalry with each other.

On June 20, 0059, Natsu came running into the guild carrying a large egg.

"Hey, you guys! Cheek out this awesome egg I just found," said Natsu.

"Where in blazes did you pick up that thing?" asked Makarov, who was sitting on the bar counter.

"I found it in the East Forest," answered Natsu.

"The East Forest," said Makarov.

"Look at that. Guess your good for something after all," said Gray at a table with only his boxers on. "Going to fry it up for us."

"Gray, your clothes," stated Cana.

"I ain't going to fry this. Can't you see it's a Dragon's egg," said Natsu glaring at Gray. "I'm going to hatch it."

"Are you sure?" asked Cana.

"Look at the marks on the outside of it," said Natsu. "They look just like Dragon marks, right?"

"I don't know about that," said Gray.

"So, anyway, Gramps," said Natsu turning to Makarov. "Why don't you hatch the Dragon with a spell?"

"Don't be a fool," said Makarov. "Using magic for such a purpose would dishonor the miracle of life. You see, life is born of love and love alone, no spell can transcend that power."

"Sorry, Gramps, I don't think I'm following you," said Natsu.

"Well, you'll understand when you grow up," said Makarov.

"He's saying that if you want it to hatch, then you'll have to work hard to make it happen on your own," said Erza as she walked up. "Since you just burn and break things all day. It might be nice to try something more productive for once."

"Erza," said Natsu.

"I've been looking for you, Erza!" shouted Mira as she stood up from a table. "Why don't we pick up where we left off. Come and get some."

"You're in a fight again?" questioned Lisanna turning to her sister.

"Mira, you know, now that you mention it, we never did finish our match, did we?" questioned Erza.

The two started to fight, but that was broken up when Saber ran into the guild carrying a large pure white egg.

"Hey, look, I found an egg!" shouted Saber, getting everyone's attention.

They all turned to look at her to see she had another large egg just like the one Natsu found. Mira and Erza stopped their fight as they looked at her before they both blushed.

"Another one?" questioned Gray.

"Huh? Another?" questioned Saber, tilting her head sideways.

"Lizard face got one too," said Gray.

"Where in the blazes did you find that?" asked Makarov.

"I found it floating in the river and rescued it," answered Saber.

Natsu started laughing, "Ah, hahaha, that one is just a normal egg, unlike mine, which is a Dragon egg."

"Mine is a Dragon egg too," said Saber.

"No, it isn't, Dragon eggs have markings like this," said Natsu pointing to the egg.

"So, that just means mine is pure," said Saber.

"No, it isn't!" shouted Natsu butting heads with Saber.

"Yes, it is," said Saber.

"No, it isn't," said Natsu.

"Yes, it is," said Saber.

"No, it isn't," said Natsu.

"Yes, it is," said Saber.

"You want to go, twin tails!" shouted Natsu.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" questioned Gray.

"Yeah, let's go!" shouted Saber.

Before anything can go down, Lisanna offered to help Natsu hatch his egg. Saber ignored the two of them and made her way out of the guild with the egg, and Mira followed after her. Mira found Saber at her favorite place deep in East Forest, where there was a large lake. She was wearing a frilly two-piece black swimsuit that didn't really match her punk personality, having changed earlier.

"Saber," said Mira.

Saber turned to look at her.

"I can help you hatch your Dragon Egg," suggested Mira.

Saber gave her famous grin.

"Oh, I know, I can use the blanket I got from my mother," said Saber taking her backpack off.

"That'll work, but the egg will need more heat than that," said Mira.

"Really?" asked Saber.

"Yup," answered Mira.

"What should we do then?" asked Saber.

"We will need to use our body heat to help it hatch," replied Mira.

"Oh, okay," said Saber.

Saber opened her backpack and pulled out a whitish-blue blanket that she got from her mother.

"Here, let me help you," said Mira.

Saber gave her famous grin, and the two went about setting everything up. The whitish-blue blanket was huge, allowing them to fold it in half, set the egg between the blanket, and cover the egg with the rest of the blanket. Mira got underneath the blanket and close to the egg, cuddling it, holding it close to her body near her pelvis.

Saber started to take the wing-like accessories off. When she got the accessories off, Saber placed them inside her backpack and started taking her dress off. Mira took her body in as she looked at her with a blush adorning her cheeks.

Saber's breast was small, but she was a big girl. She wasn't exactly fat, but she had a slightly toned body showing it's fitness, and she wasn't small in the lower department. Saber's penis was seven inches long and nine inches in girth. She was a shower, and her balls was half the size of lemons. Saber's body was thicker than most girls her size or even among girls much older than her, making her unusual. Saber's bluish-purple Fairy Tail Guild mark on her pelvis above her penis was visible for Mira, but it was not the first time she saw it.

After Saber got her dress off, she put it in her bag before she followed Mira under the blanket and got behind her with her body pressing against her, making her penis rub against Mira's pussy through her swimsuit before it came to a rest against her pussy. Mira's body got hotter now that Saber was pressed against her, her heart continued to beat rapidly in her chest, and she could feel Saber's penis against her pussy, but no matter what, Mira was glad to have Saber closer to her, and the feeling of her penis against her pussy felt nice.

Mira continued to lay there with a slight blush across her face with Saber behind her. As Mira continued to lie next to Saber with the egg held tightly against her near her pelvis, she could feel her pussy get hotter between her legs, and Mira knew that she was getting aroused. Saber continued to lay next to Mira for a few minutes, but could no longer take it anymore. With a quick movement of her arm, Saber moved Mira's swimsuit that was covering her pussy to the side, wrapped her arms around Mira, and moved her body until the tip of her penis was touching her wet pussy. Saber rammed her penis inside Mira's vagina, spreading her vagina, tearing through her hymen, and going balls deep in one thrust.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mira in pain, making birds take flight.

Tears of happiness and pain flowing down Mira's cheeks. Saber didn't care and started moving her hips hard, pounding her penis in and out of Mira's vagina and making her balls smack Mira's pussy. Saber continued to pound Mira's vagina for a few minutes, but in those few minutes, Mira could feel the pleasure and the pain. Saber was being harsh, but Mira wouldn't have it any other way, and it is evident as she was getting aroused. She liked it when someone was rough with her, especially considering it was Saber.

"So tight, so tight, it's amazing," said Saber.

Mira blushed at the compliment as Saber continued to pound her vagina. Saber pounded Mira's vagina for another thirty minutes, and Mira's body continued to get hotter and hotter, making beads of sweat roll down it. Saber had her tongue hanging out panting, hearts in her eyes, and she was sweating too as beads of sweat roll down her body and on Mira. Mira moved her arm that was holding the egg and pulled her bikini top up, letting her small breasts out before she went back to holding the egg.

As Saber continued to pound Mira's vagina harshly, Mira was giving a lewd face. She had her tongue hanging out panting, her eyes rolled up in her head, and hearts in her eyes. Saber ravaged Mira's vagina for another thirty minutes, and Mira could feel the pleasure and the pain, even though some of the pain died down, but it was enough to send her over the edge as she came, coating Saber's penis, balls, and running down her legs.

"Yeah, that's it. Cum bitch. I'm going to make you cum hard," said Saber.

Saber didn't stop as she continued to ravage Mira's vagina through her orgasm, even with Mira's vagina squeezing her, making it tighter. 

"Yeah, squeeze my thick penis, bitch," said Saber. "So tight, so tight, it's amazing."

Mira had a blush across her face, and even during her orgasm, Mira could feel the pleasure and the pain of Saber ravaging her vagina. When she came down, she made her vagina continue to squeeze Saber's thick penis. Saber ravaged Mira's vagina for another hour, marking her cum several times. Saber pounded Mira's vagina a few more times, making her balls smack her pussy before ramming her penis inside Mira, spreading her vagina and sending her balls inside Mira's vagina as she started flooding her insides with her cum.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Mira in pleasure and pain as she felt her vagina being spread before feeling Saber's balls enter her.

Mira's vagina squeezed Saber's penis and balls as she came from the pleasure, pain, and the feeling of Saber flooding her insides. Her body continued to shake as she came, and sweat continued to drip down her body. Sweat continued to drip down Saber's body as she continued to pour her cum inside Mira. As they continued to lay there, Mira continued to have her vagina squeeze Saber's penis and balls, trying to milk her of as much cum as she can. They soon started to come down, and when they did, Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Mira before she got out of the blanket and stood up.

"Get on your knees, bitch!" ordered Saber.

Saber was raised by Solaria, who was known as the Nova Dragon Queen, so Saber being a Princess, she learned the art of being bossy and ordering people around. Mira obeyed as she got out from under the blanket and on her knees.

"Stick your tongue out and open your mouth," ordered Saber.

Mira opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, letting it hang out of her mouth in front of Saber. Saber grabbed Mira's pigtails before she rammed her penis in her mouth and down her through harshly. Saber didn't wait as she started moving her hips hard, pounding her penis in and out of Mira's mouth while pulling on her pigtails. 

"Ah, yes, such a tight cute mouth. Suck that penis, bitch," moaned Saber.

Mira blushed from the compliment, and she could feel the pleasure and pain of Saber pulling on her hair as she ravaged her mouth. Mira's was aroused, her pussy getting wet from the pleasure and pain of Saber pulling on her hair while fucking her mouth harshly. Saber pounded Mira's mouth for thirty minutes, and Mira's body continued to get hotter and hotter, making beads of sweat roll down it. Saber had her tongue hanging out panting, hearts in her eyes, and she was sweating as beads of sweat rolled down her body. Mira moved one of her hands to her small breast before she started massaging it and the other hand between her legs. She put three fingers in her vagina before she began to finger fucking herself while Saber pounded her mouth.

Saber continued to pound Mira's mouth harshly with Mira's tongue rubbing against it while Mira continued to rub her small breast and finger fuck her vagina. She had her eyes rolled up in her head and hearts in her eyes. Saber ravaged Mira's mouth for another thirty minutes, and Mira could feel the pleasure and the pain, and it was enough to send her over the edge as she came, spraying cum onto the ground and some of it running down her thighs.

Saber didn't stop as she continued to ravage Mira's mouth through her orgasm. Mira had a blush across her face, and even during her orgasm, she could feel the pleasure and the pain of Saber ravaging her mouth. She soon came down and went back to massaging her small breast while finger fucking herself. Saber pounded Mira's mouth a few more times before she pulled her penis out of Mira's mouth.

"I'm close," said Saber before giving an order. "Kiss my huge fat penis, bitch!"

Mira obeyed as she kissed up and down Saber's penis while she pulled on her pigtails.

"Mmmm, so good," said Saber before giving another order. "Kiss my huge balls, bitch!"

Mira obeyed as she moved Saber's penis out of the way and started kissing her balls, making Saber moan.

"Lick my huge fat penis and balls, bitch!" ordered Saber.

Mira stuck her tongue out and started running her tongue up and down Saber's penis and around her balls, making Saber moan.

"Ahhh, I'm about to cum, put the tip in your mouth, and make me cum," ordered Saber.

Mira ran her tongue up Saber balls and penis before she took the tip of her penis in her mouth, using her tongue. Mira held Saber's penis with one hand and started rubbing it while using the other hand to squeezing her balls. 

"Ahhh, cumming," moaned Saber as she started squirting into Mira's mouth.

Mira took Saber's cum in her mouth, letting it run across her tongue, tasting it, and swallowing it. She continued to rub Saber's penis and squeeze her balls, trying to milk her of as much cum as she can. As Saber came in her mouth, Mira also came, spraying cum onto the ground and some of it running down her thighs. Sweat continued to drip down Saber's body as she continued to pour her cum in Mira's mouth, and Mira's body was sweating as she continued to drink Saber's cum. They soon started to come down, and when they did, Saber let go of Mira's pigtails and pulled her penis out of Mira's mouth.

"Lay down on your stomach under the blankets!" ordered Saber.

Mira obeyed as she got back under the blankets and on her stomach. Saber crawled under the blankets, climbing on top of Mira from where her legs was at before laying down on top of her, and Mira could feel Saber's penis resting against her ass and Saber's nipples pressing in her back. Saber used her legs and pushed Mira's legs together, making her thighs press against one another. Saber moved her hips back until the tip of her penis was touching Mira's thighs where her pussy was at before she rammed it back inside Mira.

Mira most welcomed it, and Saber didn't wait as she started moving her hips hard, pounding her penis in and out of Mira's vagina, making her balls smack Mira's wet thighs. Saber continued to ravage Mira's vagina for a few minutes, but in those few minutes, Mira could feel the pleasure and pain.

"So tight, so tight, it's amazing," said Saber.

Mira blushed at the compliment as Saber continued to ravage her vagina. Saber laid her head on Mira's back, looking sideways as she pounded Mira's vagina for another thirty minutes, and Mira's body continued to get hotter and hotter, making beads of sweat roll down it. Saber had her tongue hanging out panting, hearts in her eyes, and she was sweating as beads of sweat rolled down her body and onto Mira. Saber reached up and grabbed Mira's pigtails before she started pulling on them while she pounded Mira's vagina.

As Saber continued to ravage Mira's vagina harshly while pulling on her pigtails, Mira was lost to the pleasure and pain, giving a lewd face. She was looking forward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, and sweating heavily. Saber pounded Mira's vagina for another thirty minutes, and Mira could feel the pleasure and the pain, which was enough to send her over the edge as she came, coating Saber's penis, making her thighs wet, and squeezing Saber's penis.

"Yeah, that's it. Cum bitch," said Saber.

Saber didn't stop as she continued to ravage Mira's vagina through her orgasm, even with Mira's vagina squeezing her, making it tighter.

"Yeah, squeeze my thick penis, bitch," said Saber. "So tight, so tight."

Mira had a blush across her face, and even during her orgasm, Mira could feel the pleasure and the pain of Saber ravaging her vagina while pulling on her pigtails. When she came down, she made her vagina continue to squeeze Saber's thick penis. Saber ravaged Mira's vagina for another hour, making her cum several times. Saber pound Mira's vagina a few more times, making her balls smack her wet thighs before ramming her penis inside Mira, spreading her vagina and sending her huge balls inside Mira's vagina as she started flooding her insides with her cum, making Mira cum again, and her vagina to squeeze her penis and balls.

They started to come down, and as they did, Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Mira. Saber moved before she pulled the blanket off them.

"Turn over on your back," ordered Saber.

Mira turned over on her back, and Saber grabbed her legs before pushing them up toward her chest as she got on top of her. She didn't wait as she rammed her penis back inside Mira and started ravaging her vagina, making her balls smack Mira's vagina. Saber continued to pound Mira's vagina for two hours, and at this time, it was getting dark, so most people weren't around. Throughout the two hours, Mira was giving a lewd face. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, and sweating. Saber was giving an equal lewd face with her tongue hanging out, drool dripping off her tongue onto Mira, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, and sweating. 

Mira came several times over the two hours. Saber ravaged Mira's vagina a few more times, making her balls smack her pussy before ramming her penis inside Mira, spreading her vagina and sending her balls inside Mira's vagina as she started to cum. Mira felt Saber's balls enter her vagina before she began to flood her insides, and Mira came, spraying cum, coating Saber's penis, balls, it running down her ass, and squeezing Saber's penis and balls. They soon started to come down, and when they did, Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Mira's vagina. Saber climbed off Mira and stood back up before she uncovered the egg that she found.

"Get up and take your clothes off," ordered Saber.

Mira got up and started taking her swimsuit off, leaving herself naked in front of Saber.

"Walk over to the egg and stand over top of it," order Saber.

Mira walked over to the egg and stood over top of it with her legs slightly parted. Saber walked over to Mira and around her, getting behind her. She placed her hands on her hips before she rammed her penis inside Mira's vagina. She didn't wait as she started moving her hips hard, making her balls smack Mira's vagina.

"Oh, yes, so tight, so tight," said Saber. "You love my huge fat penis?"

"Ahhh… mmmm… yes," answered Mira.

"You love my huge balls?" asked Saber.

"Mmmm… aaah… yes," answered Mira.

"Oh, yes, that's it. Love my huge fat penis and balls," said Saber. "I'm going to fuck you hard. I'm going to make you cum hard. I'm going to make you dripping wet. You'll only be able to think of my penis. Whenever you look at me, you will get wet. You will be my horny bitch, and I'll fuck you whenever I want."

Mira was turned on by everything Saber said and the thought of being fucked in front of others.

"Ahhh… mmmm… yes, yes, I'm your horny bitch. Fuck me whenever you want," moaned Mira.

Saber stopped as she pulled her penis out, leaving in only the tip of it before moving her body so that her penis was on an angle. She rammed back inside of Mira's vagina, making her penis rub the walls of Mira's vagina and sending pleasure coursing through Mira. Mira's body started shaking from the pleasure of Saber's penis rubbing the walls of her vagina. Mira moved her hands behind her and grabbed her ass cheeks while giving a lewd face. She had a blush across her face, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up in her head, and hearts in her eyes. Saber was giving an equal lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up in her head, and hearts in her eyes.

Saber ravaged Mira's vagina harshly for ten minutes, and Mira's body continued to get hotter and hotter, making beads of sweat roll down it. Mira's body continued to shake uncontrollably and with the movements, and her pussy started leaking with wetness, dripping from her pussy onto the egg and leaking down her thighs. Saber's body was sweating as beads of sweat rolled down her body. Mira was lost to the pleasure of Saber ravaging her vagina.

"UGH… UHHH… MMMMM… AAAAH… NAAAH… NAAAAH!" moaned Mira before her back arched as she came. "AAAAAAAAH!"

Mira's body shook violently as she came, spraying cum, coating Saber's penis, balls, dripping it onto the egg, it leaking down her thighs, and squeezing Saber's penis. Saber continued to ravage Mira's vagina even through her orgasm for another fifty minutes, making Mira cum several times. Mira continued to drip with wetness and cum, getting it on the egg and it leaking down her thighs.

While Saber continued to ravage Mira's vagina, the egg hatched, giving birth to a small white feminine cat with pink inner ears, a tuft of hair between her eyes just across her forehead, and heterochromia eyes. The small white feminine cat's left eye was light blue while the right eye was light green. The feminine cat felt something drip on her head and looked up to see Mira's vagina and Saber's huge fat penis ravaging it, and she blushed. She looked back down and looked around, taking her surroundings in.

Mira was too lost to the pleasure of Saber ravaging her vagina that she didn't even notice the egg hatched. Saber continued to ravage Mira's vagina for another hour, making her balls smack Mira's vagina and making her cum several times. Mira continued to drip with wetness and cum, getting it on the feminine white cat that continued to blush, but the cat did not move from her spot. Saber felt herself getting close as her penis pulsed inside Mira's vagina.

She ravaged Mira's vagina a few more times before ramming her penis inside Mira, spreading her vagina and sending her balls inside Mira's vagina as she started to cum. Mira felt Saber's balls enter her vagina before she began to flood her insides, and Mira came hard, squirting cum, coating Saber's penis, balls, it running down her thighs, getting it on the feminine white cat, squeezing Saber's penis and balls, and her body shaking uncontrollably. When they started to come down, Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Mira's vagina before she put the tip against her ass.

Mira's eyes widen as she felt the tip of Saber's penis on her ass, "Wait, I don't think… AAAAAAAH!"

Saber cut her off as she rammed her penis inside Mira's ass, making Mira scream out in pleasure and pain. Mira had her right eye shut while her left eye rolled up in her head with a blush across her face and tears falling down her face. Mira came hard when Saber rammed her penis in her ass, squirting cum, coating Saber's penis, balls, it running down her thighs, getting it on the feminine white cat, her vagina squeezing, and her body shook violently. Saber started ravaging Mira's ass, and while she did that, one of her tails wrapped around Mira's waist while the other tail made its way to Mira's vagina and pushed inside it.

Saber continued to ravage Mira's ass while ravaging her vagina with her tail, and as she did, Mira could feel her body heating up. Mira continued to have her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, a blush across her face, and tears falling down her face as Saber ravaged her ass and vagina.

As Saber continued to ravage Mira's ass with her penis and her vagina with her tail, Mira moved her hands behind her and grabbed her ass cheeks while giving a lewd face. She had a blush across her face, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, and her body shook violently. Saber was giving an equal lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up in her head, and hearts in her eyes.

Saber ravaged Mira's ass with her penis and her vagina with her tail for two hours, making Mira cum several times, coating Saber's tail, getting it on the white cat, it leaking down her thighs, squeezing Saber's tail, and her body shaking uncontrollably. Saber continued to ravage Mira's ass and vagina even through her orgasms, but she could now feel herself getting closer as her penis pulsed in Mira's ass. Saber ravaged Mira's ass and vagina a few more times before ramming her penis inside Mira's ass, spreading her ass and sending her balls inside Mira's ass as she started to cum.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Mira in pain.

Mira had her right eye shut while her left eye rolled up in her head with a blush across her face and tears falling down her face. Mira came hard when she felt Saber's balls enter her ass and start flooding her insides, squirting cum, coating Saber's tail, it running down her thighs, getting it on the white cat, her vagina squeezing Saber's tail, and her body shook violently.

When they came down, Saber moved herself and Mira back before pulling her balls and penis out of Mira, making her scream in pain. Saber then moved away, and Mira fell onto the ground sitting down with her body violently shaking. Saber sat down herself as she started to calm down. After Saber was calmed down, she looked at the egg to see that it hatched and crawled over to it on her hands and knees, not that she couldn't stand up.

"Awe, how cute," said Saber, making the cat blush at the compliment.

"What are we going to name it?" asked Mira.

"Hmmmm," said Saber putting a thumb to her mouth in thought as she looked at the cat. "How about Sparkle?"

"That's a good name," said Mira in agreement.

"Alright, your name will be Sparkle," said Saber to the white cat, which smiled at her. "My name is Saber."

"My name is Mira," said Mira.

It's been a month since then, and a few things have happened. The day after, Mira came to the guild and was walking funny, but they just put it off as her getting in a fight and got hurt from it. The next thing that happened was Saber introduced the cat, which hatched from the egg. Natsu's egg hatched after Saber's egg did, and he named it Happy. The only other thing that was noticeable was Saber and Mira have gotten closer to each other. Other than that, not much happened.

Currently, everyone was in the guild except for Saber, who hasn't gotten to the guild yet. Mira was sitting at a table with Lisanna and Elfman. Natsu was in a fight with Gray. Everyone else was doing their own thing in the guild. Soon Saber came bounding into the guild with Sparkle next to her.

"Oh, Saber," said Mira standing up.

"Hmmm," said Saber turning to look at Mira.

"I'm pregnant," announced Mira.

All the noise ceased to exist as they all turned to look at Mira and Saber. They all had eyes popping out of their head and their mouth open in shock. The only ones that didn't give the same reaction was those that was too stupid to know what that meant and Erza, who blushed.

"What does pregnant mean?" questioned Natsu.

No one answered him as it would be pointless. Makarov was surprised that Saber knew the miracle of life at such a young age. Saber gave her famous grin when she heard what Mira said.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Part 3 of the Prologue of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. I do hope you like it. I wasn't sure about doing a lemon so soon but decided to due it anyway. This part of the Prologue got a bit longer than what I thought it would, but I was at least able to keep it under 6k words, so I don't think I did too bad. In this chapter, we got to see Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman joining the guild Fairy Tail, Saber's interaction with Mira when she joined the guild, Saber finding an egg, a lemon scene between Saber and Mira, the egg hatching, Saber naming the cat Sparkle, and Mira announcing she is pregnant. Yes, you heard me correct, Mira is pregnant. I didn't go into detail about that right now as I do not have a name or magic for Mira's child just yet for a few reasons.

The first reason is I do not know if Magic is genetic or not, and it's a bit confusing. A few examples of this is, Lucy using the same magic like her mother and ancestor when she was younger, but it was unknown if Lucy was born with that magic or if she learned that magic. Another example is August, who was conceived through usual means, but it was stated that he had power magic or something like that. I'm a bit confused with that as his magic is different from his mother and father, so it's unknown if he learned that magic or was born with it. Another example is Romeo, who had to learn magic when he was growing up, so it's unclear if magic is genetic or not.

I'm a bit uneasy about Mira's child having Mira's magic, and those that know Dragonball and Dragonball Z will understand what I mean by this. I think it would just complicate things if I gave Mira's child her magic, but who knows.

So, feel free to give some suggestions in the comments below, and let me know what you think Mira's child's name should be and her magic. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the last Prologue of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Dragonball, Strike Witches, Vividred Operation, or My-Otome, but I do own my own OCs and the idea of this story.


	4. Prologue Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome, Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman joined Fairy Tail, Saber and Natsu found an egg, Saber and Mira had a bit of fun, Saber and Mira hatched the egg, Saber gave a name to the creature, and Mira gave shocking news to everyone in Fairy Tail. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

It's been six months since Mira announced that she was pregnant, and her belly was huge. Over the last six months, Saber continued to fuck Mira harshly in front of everyone in the guild. At first, the majority of everyone in the guild was shocked, but they soon got used to it. Unlike everyone else, Sparkle and Erza would blush. Makarov thought Saber was like a wild animal as she fucked Mira whenever she wanted. 

Saber and Erza went off on a job together, and they managed to finish the job with minor damage. The train station was out of order, so Saber and Erza had to make their way to the next town to catch a train back. Currently, night had fallen, and the two was walking through a forest when they came to a small clearing in the woods.

"This looks like a good place for tonight," said Saber.

"I agree, it's already night, so we might as well get some rest," said Erza.

"Alright, then that settles it," said Saber taking her backpack off. "It'll get the camp set up."

Erza nodded her head at her before she made her way into the forest. The camp Saber was working on was nothing more than a couple of blankets laid out and a campfire. Usually, Saber wouldn't worry about a campfire, but she didn't want Erza to get cold, and it was January 20, 0060. Saber went about laying the blankets out on the grass, and when done with that, she went into the forest to collect some firewood. When Saber got the wood, she brought it back and broke it down into logs before stacking it next to where the fire would be. With that done, Saber started building a fire with a few pieces of the logs, but she did not light it just yet.

Once done, Saber decided she should let Erza know that the camp is set up, so she went to the forest before going inside it following her senses. Saber came out of the woods where a large lake was at and saw Erza standing in it naked with her back facing her. Erza had decided to bathe in the lake while Saber was setting up the camp. The lake was not deep where Erza was at and came up to her upper thighs, letting her ass and pussy be viewed. Saber quickly got undressed and got into the water before she made her way behind Erza. When Saber got behind Erza, she wrapped her arms around her and pressed her body against Erza, making Erza's body arch with her ass against Saber, and her small breasts stick out in the air.

"Mmmm… Erza," said Saber, letting Erza know it was her when she pushed her body against hers.

"S-S-Saber," stuttered Erza with a blush across her face. "W-W-What did you come here for?"

Erza didn't have a problem with men or at least the men in the guild seeing her naked and had taken baths with Natsu and Gray, but Saber. Well, Saber was a different story as Erza had a crush on the petite and strong girl. Erza could feel Saber's penis against her ass cheeks, which sent a shiver running through her body. She had seen the girl's penis several times by now, so it was no mystery that everyone knew how big she was.

"I came here to ravage your vagina," answered Saber without a second thought.

That wasn't what she originally came there for, but in the current situation, she couldn't think clearly. The blush on Erza's face darkened. Saber moved her hips back until the tip of her penis touched Erza's vagina before moving her body so that her penis was on an angle. She didn't wait as she rammed it inside of Erza's vagina, spreading her vagina, tearing through her hymen, making her penis rub the walls of Erza's vagina, and going balls deep in one thrust.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Erza.

Erza had her right eye shut while her left eye rolled up in her head with the blush still on her face and tears falling down her face. Saber ignored it as she started moving her hips hard, pounding her penis in and out of Erza hard, making her balls smack Erza's pussy.

"Oh, yes, so tight, so tight," moaned Saber. "Feel my huge fat penis. Love my huge fat penis. I'm going to cum in you a lot. I'm going to make you pregnant."

"AAAAAH… AAAAH… AAAAH… AAAAH!" screamed Erza as Saber fucked her hard.

Erza could only scream every now and then in between clenching her teeth together as Saber ravaged her vagina with her huge fat penis. Her right eye was still shut while her left eye was normal, and tears fell down her face. Saber didn't care and continued to pound her vagina excitedly.

"Mmmm, yes, fuck that tight wet puffy virgin vagina," moaned Saber. "Feel my huge fat penis."

Saber continued ravaging Erza's vagina, making her scream in between clenching her teeth, her right eye shut, and tears falling down her face. Erza saw how Saber fucked Mira forcefully, roughly, and demanding, so she was expecting it, but Saber's arms continued to be wrapped around her as she pounded her vagina. 

"Ah, yes, fuck that tight wet puffy virgin vagina. Fuck that tight wet puffy virgin vagina," moaned Saber. "Feel my huge fat penis."

Saber pounded Erza's vagina for another thirty minutes, and Erza's body continued to get hotter and hotter, making beads of sweat roll down it. Saber had her tongue hanging out panting, hearts in her eyes, and she was sweating as beads of sweat rolled down her body and on Erza. The lake slowly got hotter and hotter until it was like an onsen. Over the thirty minutes, the pain slowly faded away only to be replaced by pleasure.

As Saber continued to ravage Erza's vagina roughly, Erza was giving a lewd face. She had her tongue hanging out panting, her right eye was shut, her left eye was rolled up in her head, a heart was in her left eye, sweat ran down her body, and she was dripping with wetness from her vagina into the lake. Saber ravaged Erza's vagina for another thirty minutes, and Erza could feel the pain start to die down more only to be replaced with pleasure. Erza could feel the pressure building in her pelvis and could only wait for the eventual release that was soon to follow.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Erza as she came.

Erza's legs shook, and her back arched as she came hard, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating Saber's penis, balls, it leaking into the lake, it running down her thighs, and her vagina squeezing Saber's penis.

"Oh, yes, that's it. Cum. Feel my huge fat penis fucking your tight wet puffy virgin vagina," moaned Saber. "Squeeze my huge fat penis. So tight, so tight."

Saber didn't stop as she continued to ravage Erza's vagina through her orgasm, even with Erza's vagina squeezing her, making it tighter. Erza had a blush across her face, and even during her orgasm, Erza could feel the pleasure and some of the pain of Saber ravaging her vagina with her huge fat penis.

Erza came down while Saber was continuing to ravage her vagina, sending pleasure through her and some pain. Saber ravaged Erza's vagina for another hour, making her balls smack her pussy and making her cum several times. Saber could feel herself getting closer now and pounded Erza's vagina a few more times, making her balls smack her pussy before ramming her penis inside Erza, spreading her vagina and sending her balls inside Erza's vagina as she started cumming inside her vagina.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Erza as she felt her vagina being spread before feeling Saber's balls enter her.

Erza could only scream, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her left eye, a blush across her face, and tears falling down her face. She could feel Saber flooding her insides, and it sent her over the edge as her legs shook, her back arched as she came hard, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating Saber's penis, balls, it leaking into the lake, it running down her thighs, and her vagina squeezing Saber's penis and balls. They soon came down, and Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Erza.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Erza as Saber pulled her balls and penis out of her vagina.

Saber let go of Erza and turned, making her way to the bank nearby the lake. When she got there, she turned back to look at Erza, who was standing there looking back at her, having turned around to look at her.

"Get over here," ordered Saber.

A shiver ran up Erza's backspin from Saber's demanding tone, but she obeyed as she made her way over to the bank and in front of Saber.

"Good girl," said Saber before giving another order. "On your knees."

Erza got on her knees with Saber's penis in front of her face.

"Kiss my huge fat penis," ordered Saber.

Erza blushed and leaned in before kissing the tip of Saber's penis before moving back.

"Kiss my huge balls," ordered Saber.

Erza leaned in before kissing Saber's balls.

"Mmm, yes, Erza, that's it," said Saber. "Do you love my huge fat penis and balls?"

"Yes, yes," replied Erza.

"Make me cum," ordered Saber.

Erza took Saber's penis in her hand, holding it before sticking her tongue out and licking Saber's balls. She moved her tongue across Saber's balls and around it, getting it wet with her saliva and tasting her own vagina wetness and cum. While she did that, she moved her hand up and down Saber's penis masturbating it.

"Mmmmm, ah, yes, Erza," moaned Saber. "Your tongue feels so good on my huge balls. Your hand feels so good on my huge fat penis."

Erza continued to lick Saber's balls while masturbating her penis and would sometimes travel up from Saber's balls to the tip of her penis before taking the tip of her penis in her mouth. She would suck Saber's penis hard a few times, running her tongue across it before going back down to Saber's balls licking them while masturbating Saber's penis.

Erza licked Saber's balls, penis, masturbate her penis, and suck on her penis for two hours. She noticed Saber's penis pulsing and knew she was getting close as she continued. Saber was giving a lewd face with her tongue hanging out, her eyes rolled up in her head, and hearts in her eyes as Erza continued to lick her balls, penis, masturbate her penis, and suck on the tip of her penis. Erza was working her way back up from Saber's balls to her penis tip before she took the tip into her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Aaaaaah… cumming," moaned Saber as she came.

Saber's back arched as she came into Erza's waiting mouth. Erza had one hand rubbing Saber's penis while the other hand was squeezing her balls. She continued to take in Saber's cum she shot into her mouth, letting it run across her tongue, tasting it and swallowing it. Saber continued to cum for a little while before she pulled her penis tip out of Erza's mouth, shooting Rose Pink cum, making it land on Erza's face, hair, and her small breasts. Saber soon stopped cumming and started coming down, and when she did, she looked at Erza to see her blushing with her cum dripping down her body.

"Oh, you look so cute like that, Erza," said Saber.

Erza's blush darkened.

"Lay down on your stomach," ordered Saber.

Erza obeyed as she laid down on her stomach, but continued to have a dark blush across her face. Saber moved around until she was near Erza's feet before she got down on her hands and knees. She climbed on top of Erza from where her legs was at before laying down on top of her, and Erza could feel Saber's penis resting between her ass cheeks and Saber's small breast pressing in her back. Saber used her legs and pushed Erza's legs together, making her thighs press against one another. She moved her hips back until the tip of her penis was touching Erza's thighs where her pussy was at and on an angle. Saber didn't wait as she rammed her penis between Erza's thighs and inside her vagina, spreading her vagina, and going balls deep.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Erza, looking forward toward the forest.

Even though this was her second time, Erza still felt the pain of Saber entering her vagina, and with her thighs together, the tightness made it more painful. Erza had her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, Saber's cum on her face, a dark blush still on her face, tears falling down her face, and her vagina squeezing Saber's penis. Saber ignored it as she started moving her hips hard, pounding her penis in and out of between Erza's thighs and inside her vagina, making her balls smack Erza's thighs.

"Oh, yes, Erza, your so tight," moaned Saber.

Saber laid her head on Erza's back, looking sideways as she ravaged Erza's vagina for thirty minutes, and Erza's body continued to get hotter and hotter, making beads of sweat roll down it. Saber had her tongue hanging out panting, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, and she was sweating as beads of sweat rolled down her body and dripped onto Erza. Over the thirty minutes, some of the pain slowly faded away only to be replaced by pleasure.

As Saber continued to ravage Erza's vagina roughly, Erza was giving a lewd face. She was looking forward, her tongue hanging out panting, her right eye was shut, her left eye was rolled up in her head, a heart was in her left eye, cum on her face, a blush across her face, sweat ran down her body, and she was leaking with wetness from her vagina. Saber ravaged Erza's vagina for another thirty minutes, and Erza could feel the pain start to die down more only to be replaced with pleasure. Erza could feel the pressure building in her pelvis and could only wait for the eventual release that was soon to follow.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Erza as she came.

Erza's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came hard, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating Saber's penis, balls, her thighs, and her vagina squeezing Saber's penis. Saber didn't stop as she continued to ravage Erza's vagina through her orgasm, even with Erza's vagina squeezing her, making it tighter.

Erza came down while Saber was continuing to ravage her vagina, sending pleasure coursing through her and some pain. Saber ravaged Erza's vagina for another hour, making her balls smack her thighs and making her cum several times. Saber could feel herself getting closer now and pounded Erza's vagina a few more times, making her balls smack her pussy before ramming hard, shoving her huge balls between Erza's thighs and inside her vagina, spreading it as she started to cum.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Erza as she felt her vagina being spread as Saber's balls enter her.

Erza could only scream, looking forward towards the forest, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her left eye, cum on her face, a blush across her face, and sweat running down her body. She could feel Saber flooding her insides for a second time, and it sent her over the edge as her legs shook, her back arched as she came hard, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating Saber penis, balls, her thighs, and her vagina squeezing Saber's penis and balls. They soon came down, and Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Erza.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Erza as Saber pulled her balls and penis out of her vagina.

Saber climbed off her and moved back some before looking at her.

"Turn over," ordered Saber.

Erza turned over on her back, looking at Saber. Saber grabbed Erza's legs and pushed them up so that they was sticking up in the air and held onto them by the thighs with them slightly parted. She didn't wait as she lined her penis up with Erza's vagina before ramming it back inside Erza and started ravaging her vagina, making her balls smack Erza's vagina. Erza didn't scream and wasn't crying now as there wasn't a lot of pain now, but there was some pain. She had her left eye shut, cum on her face, a blush across her face, and she was sweaty.

Saber continued to pound Erza's vagina for two hours, and at this time, it was late at night, so most people weren't awake, not that it mattered as the lake was surrounded on forests from every side. Throughout the two hours, Erza was giving a lewd face. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her right eye closed, her left eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her left eye, a blush on her face, cum on her face, her right arm raised, her left hand resting on her stomach, and sweating. Saber was giving an equal lewd face with her tongue hanging out, drool dripping off her tongue onto Erza, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, and her body sweating.

Erza came several times over the two hours. Saber felt herself getting close and ravaged Erza's vagina a few more times, making her balls smack her ass before ramming her penis inside Erza, spreading her vagina and sending her balls inside Erza's vagina as she started to cum.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Erza as she felt Saber's balls enter her.

She may be customed to Saber's penis some, but Saber's balls still sent pain coursing through her body when they entered her. Erza felt Saber began to flood her insides, and Erza came hard, squirting cum, coating Saber's penis, balls, it running down her ass, and squeezing Saber's penis and balls. They soon started to come down, and when they did, Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Erza's vagina.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Erza as she felt Saber pull her balls and penis out of her.

Saber moved back and put Erza's legs down before she moved to the side and laid down.

"Get up and come over here," ordered Saber.

Erza got up unsteady and made her way over to her before looking down at her.

"Get on top of me and make me cum by riding me," ordered Saber.

Erza climbed on top of Saber with one leg on each side with Saber's penis touching her pussy. Erza then pushed down hard, ramming Saber's penis inside of her vagina going balls deep.

"Ahhh, yes, Erza," moaned Saber.

Erza leaned down over Saber before she started moving her hips as fast as she can, but it wasn't fast enough for Saber, so she started using her hips, making Erza bounce on her and her penis pound in and out of Erza's vagina. Erza was giving the same face she gave before. She had her left eye shut, cum on her face, a blush across her face, and she was sweaty.

Erza continued to ride Saber's penis for two hours, making Saber's balls smack into her ass and trying to make her cum. Throughout the two hours, Erza was giving a lewd face. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, drool dripping on Saber, her right eye closed, her left eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her left eye, a blush on her face, cum on her face, her hands on her ass, and sweating. Saber was giving an equal lewd face with her tongue hanging out, drool dripping off her tongue onto her, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, her right arm raised, her left arm wrapped around Erza, her tails wrapped around Erza, and sweating.

Erza came several times over the two hours. Saber felt herself getting closer and continued to make Erza bounce on her penis a few more times, making her balls smack her ass before ramming her penis inside Erza and making her balls go inside Erza's vagina as she started to cum.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Erza as she felt Saber's balls enter her.

Saber didn't care as she continued to flood Erza's insides. Erza felt Saber began to flood her insides, and Erza came hard, squirting cum, coating Saber's penis, balls, pelvis, and squeezing Saber's penis and balls. They soon started to come down, and when they did, Saber pushed Erza off her hard, making her balls and penis pull out of Erza's vagina.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Erza as she felt Saber pull her balls and penis out of her.

Erza collapsed on top of her, and Saber pushed her over next to her. Saber got up and made her way over to the lake and back inside it before turning to Erza.

"Come over here," ordered Saber.

Erza got up and made her way over to her before standing in front of her.

"Turn around," ordered Saber.

Erza turned around so that her back was to her. Saber got behind her and wrapped her arms around her with her penis resting on her ass. She moved her hips back until the tip of her penis was lined up with Erza's ass hole. 

Erza's eyes widen as she felt the tip of Saber's penis on her ass, "Wait, I don't think… AHHHHHH!"

Saber cut her off as she rammed her penis inside Erza, spreading her ass, going balls deep, and making her scream out in pain. Erza had her right eye shut while her left eye rolled up in her head with a blush across her face and tears falling down her face. Saber didn't wait as she started ravaging Erza's ass, and while she did that, one of her tails wrapped around Erza's waist while the other tail made its way to Erza's vagina and pushed inside it.

Saber continued to ravage Erza's ass while ravaging her vagina with her tail, and as she did, Erza could feel her body heating up. Erza continued to have her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, a blush across her face, tears falling down her face, cum on her face, and sweating as Saber ravaged her ass and vagina.

As Saber continued to ravage Erza's ass with her penis and her vagina with her tail, Erza moved her hands behind her and grabbed her ass cheeks while giving a lewd face. She had a blush across her face, cum on her face, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her left eye, her body shook violently, and sweating. Saber was giving an equal lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, and sweat dripping down her body. 

Saber ravaged Erza's ass with her penis and her vagina with her tail for two hours, making Erza cum several times hard, squirting cum, coating Saber's tail, it leaking into the lake, it dripping down her thighs, squeezing Saber's tail, and her body shaking uncontrollably. Saber continued to ravage Erza's ass and vagina even through her orgasms, but she could now feel herself getting closer as her penis pulsed in Erza's ass. Saber ravaged Erza's ass and vagina a few more times before ramming her penis inside Erza's ass, spreading her ass and sending her balls inside Erza's ass as she started to cum.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Erza as she felt Saber's balls enter her ass.

Erza had her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, a blush across her face, tears falling down her face, cum on her face, and sweat dripping down her body. Erza came hard when she felt Saber's start flooding her insides, squirting cum, coating Saber's tail, it running down her thighs, it leaking into the lake, and her body shook violently.

When they came down, Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Erza, making her scream in pain. Saber stepped back but noticed Erza was about to fall over and pass out and caught her. She ended up having to hold Erza up and wash her body for her before carrying her back to the camp. They didn't use the fire that night after all as Saber and Erza slept in her blanket.

When they made it back to the guild the next day, everyone noticed that Erza was walking funny and was pretty sure they knew what happened. That was confirmed when Mira asked Saber how the mission went, and Saber told them how it all went, include the part where she fucked Erza. No one was surprised by it as they expected that, but the more stupid ones still didn't quite understand.

One month later, Erza gave the news to Saber when she came into the guild that she was pregnant. No one at the guild was surprised as they expected as much, but the more stupid ones still didn't know what that meant, and no one bothered to answer, knowing it was pointless. Saber gave her famous grin when she heard the news from Erza.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the last part of the Prologue of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. I do hope you like it. Yes, it's another lemon, but it couldn't be helped, and since I already did one, then this one was going to happen. I wasn't sure I would get this chapter long enough as there wasn't much to the chapter other then a lemon, but I think I did alright since I met my going of 4k words. So, now Erza is pregnant, but I haven't gone into details about that right now as I do not have a name or magic for Erza's child just yet for two reasons.

The first reason is I do not know if Magic is genetic or not, and it's a bit confusing. I won't bother with examples as I have examples on the previous prologue. What I do know is that Magic can be learned, but whether or not it can be genetically passed on, I do not know.

The second reason is people like Saber do not use weapons and are more hand-to-hand. Those that know Dragonball and Dragonball Z will understand what I mean by that. However, it might depend on how the child is raised as well, so it's hard to say. It may be possible as weapons have been used in Dragonball Z. 

If you got any suggestions, then feel free to leave them in the comments below and let me know what you think Erza's child's name should be and her magic. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the first chapter of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Dragonball, Strike Witches, Vividred Operation, or My-Otome, but I do own my own OCs and the idea of this story.


	5. Tangled Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Saber and Erza went on a job together, and after that had a bit of fun. After returning to the guild, a month later Erza gave the news to everyone in the guild. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

On March 19, 0065, at 2 in the morning, a cruise ship was braving the sea. Most people would think these people was crazy to put a cruise ship out on the open sea, and for the most part, they would be correct, but these people had two certain people that can ensure their safety if things got a bit dangerous. Sure, they couldn't ensure that there wouldn't be casualties, but they would at least make it out alive. It was a risk that they was will to take.

In a certain room on this ship, you could barely notice a tiny young girl with spiky platinum-pink hair that was cuddled up in a whitish-blue blanket. All you could see was part of the spiky platinum-pink hair and the girl's face, who was sleeping in a bed, but nothing else as everything was covered up by the whitish-blue blanket. The only other noticeable thing was the small lump nearby the girl under the blanket where the tiny young girl's stomach was that rised and fell. The tiny young girl continued to sleep for nearly two hours when there was a shift under the blanket, and then a female voice called out.

"Saber," came the female voice.

Saber stirred awake, hearing the voice, which was only a bearly audible whisper. Her hands moved to her eyes before rubbing them and then opened them, revealing green eyes with slitted pupils. She lifted up the blanket revealing that she was naked and what woke her up. Underneath the blanket, nearby her stomach was a small, white feminine cat with pink inner ears, looking at her. The white feminine cat had a tuft of fur between her eyes just across her forehead, and heterochromia eyes. Her right eye was light green while her left eye was light blue. She had a purple ribbon near the end of her tail, and to give her a more cute charm, she was wearing matching purple bows on her ears.

"What is the matter, Sparkle? Having a hard time sleeping?" asked Saber.

"I want mew huge furat penis," answered Sparkle.

Saber gave her famous grin when she heard, "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Nya-ha, it has been ofur a year," said Sparkle.

This wasn't the first time that she fucked Sparkle. Saber was not normal by Mage or even human standards as she has a pussy, penis, balls, and twin tails. That was something she was born with and learned to live with. Saber put the blanket back down and climbed out of bed, revealing her penis, which was seven inches long and nine inches in grith. She was a shower, and her balls was half the size of lemons.

Sparkle crawled out of bed and used her Transformation Magic to transform into a young girl one year younger than Saber. She was much taller than Saber, and her breast was small, just like hers. She kept her tail with its purple ribbon and the two purple bows on her ears. Her hair was waist-length with cat ears on top, and two bangs framed her face down to her chest alongside her heterochromia light green and light blue eyes that was held by two golden cat barrettes. She was really adorable, and Saber made her way over to her before she started taking her clothes off, flinging them around the room haphazardly, but she kept the cute panties on.

With the majority of her clothes off, Saber stepped back, and Sparkle made her way to the bed before she climbed back on it. She got in the center on her knees with her face down and her ass in the air. Her tail was to the side with her very puffy pussy noticeable through the panties. Sparkle's panties hung on her hips just across her ass cheeks, which partially was covered by her panties, allowing her ass cheeks to hang out at the side and top and her tail to flow freely.

Saber made her way over to the bed and climbed on top of it before she made her way over to Sparkle. When she got to her, Saber pulled her panties down to her lower thighs, revealing her very puffy pussy and getting a purr out of Sparkle in excitement. Saber understood as this was the first time she was going to fuck her in her human form. It took Sparkle a year to learn to transform into a human. Saber climbed on top of Sparkle and sat down on her ass with her penis against her ass cheek and the tip of her huge fat penis touching her tail, getting a purr out of Sparkle. Saber lifted herself up and adjusted herself, so her huge fat penis was touching Sparkle's very puffy pussy, and she didn't wait as she rammed down, sending her penis inside Sparkle, tearing through her hymen, and going balls deep.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" screamed Sparkle in pain.

Sparkle could only scream loudly with her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and tears of pain and happiness flowing down her face. Saber didn't care and started moving her hips hard, pounding her penis in and out of Sparkle hard, making her balls smack Sparkle's pussy, and her pelvis and thighs smack her ass. One of Saber's tails moved and wrapped around Sparkle while the other tail moved and wrapped around Sparkle's tail.

"Oh my, damn, you're so damn tight," moaned Saber. "You're just as tight as you was in your cat form, and you're clenching my huge fat penis so damn hard. Feel my huge fat penis. Love my huge fat penis. I'm going to fuck you good. I'm going to cum in you a lot. I'm going to make you cum a lot. I'm going to make you pregnant."

A blush spread across Sparkle's face from the compliment that Saber gave about her vagina, but she was pleased to hear that Saber was enjoying her vagina and that she was as tight as she was in her cat form. Saber was loving the tightness of Sparkle's vagina, which was just as tight as that of Sparkle's cat form, making her the tightest human girl she ever had sex with while she was in her human form even for a virgin.

Sparkle could only scream every now and then in between clenching her teeth together as Saber ravaged her vagina with her huge fat penis. Her right eye was still shut while her left eye was normal, and tears fell down her face. Saber didn't care and continued to pound her vagina excitedly, making her balls smack Sparkle's pussy, and her pelvis and thighs smack her ass. Saber's tail that was wrapped around Sparkle's started rubbing up and down it while she continued to pound her vagina.

"Mmmm, yes, fuck that tiny tight wet very puffy virgin vagina," moaned Saber. "Rub that cute sexy tail. Feel my huge fat penis. Feel my huge balls smacking your pussy."

Saber pounded Sparkle's vagina for five minutes, making her balls smack her pussy and her pelvis and thighs smack her ass, giving loud wet smacking noises. Sparkle could feel her body continue to get hotter and hotter, and some of the pain subsided only to be replaced with pleasure, but that was nothing new. Sparkle was always quick to pleasure, especially when it came to Saber's huge fat penis. She was already aroused from the start when she felt Saber's penis rub against her tail while they was sleeping, which woke her up, but she was getting more aroused now that Saber's huge fat penis was inside her human form's tiny tight wet very puffy pussy. Saber had her tongue hanging out panting, drool dripping from her tongue, hearts in her eyes, and she was sweating as beads of sweat rolled down her body and on Sparkle.

"Ahhhhh… mmmm… nya-ha, nya-ha, more, more," moaned Sparkle, wanting more.

Saber gave her famous grin before she gave her what she wanted and rammed down, spreading Sparkle's vagina and sending her balls inside her.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" screamed Sparkle in pain as she felt her vagina being spread by Saber's balls entering her.

Sparkle could only scream loudly with her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and tears of pain and happiness flowing down her face. She may be in pain, but she was also excited and happy about Saber's balls being inside her. That was what she wanted. She wanted to feel Saber's balls inside her tiny tight wet very puffy vagina pussy. Saber ignored it and continued pounding her penis in and out of Sparkle hard, making her ball smack Sparkle's pussy, and her pelvis and thighs smack her ass, giving out loud wet smacking noises.

As Saber continued to pound in and out of Sparkle's vagina, making her balls smack Sparkle's pussy and her pelvis and thighs smack her ass, giving out extremely loud wet smacking noises, Sparkle could feel her body getting hotter and hotter. Now, she was getting really aroused and was giving a lewd face. She had her right eye closed, her left eye rolled up in her head, and sweat running down her body.

"Ahhh… ahhh… mama, mewr penis is so hard, so very furat, so huge… nya-ha… nya-ha… and mewr balls are so huge… They're amazing… ahhh… ahhh… nya-ha… nya-ha… and I love them!" moaned Sparkle.

"Ahhh, yes, that's it, my cute adorable catgirl!" moaned Saber. "I'll make you feel even better!"

Saber stopped as she pulled her balls and penis out, leaving in only the tip of her penis before moving her body so that her penis was on an angle. She rammed back inside of Sparkle's vagina, spreading her vagina, sending her penis and balls back inside Sparkle's tiny tight wet very puffy kitty virgin vagina, making her penis rub the walls of Sparkle's vagina, and sending pleasure coursing through Sparkle. 

Saber continued to ravage Sparkle's kitty vagina roughly for another five minutes, making her pelvis and thighs smack her ass, giving loud wet smacking noises. Sparkle could feel her body continue to get hotter and hotter, and the temperature of the room climbed as though it was a scorching summer day. Over the five minutes, some of the pain that Sparkle could feel subsided only to be replaced with pleasure, and she was giving a lewd face. She had her tongue hanging out purring, drool dripping from her tongue, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her left eye, a blush across her face, sweat running down her body, and she was dripping with wetness from her kitty vagina onto her cute panties and the whitish-blue blanket. Saber was giving an equal lewd face with her tongue hanging out panting, drool dripping from her tongue onto Sparkle, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, and sweat running down her body. Sparkle could feel the pressure building in her pelvis and waited for the eventual release that was close to coming.

"AHHHH… AHHHH… NYA-HA, NYA-HA… SO HARD, SO VERY FURAT, SO HUGE… NYAAAA!" purred Sparkle as she came.

Sparkle grabbed a handful of the sheets, her legs shook violently, and her back arched, making her look forward at the head of the bed as she came hard, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating Saber's penis, balls, it dripping onto her panties, it running down her thighs, and squeezing Saber's penis with her vagina, getting a moan out of Saber that most pleased her.

"Oh, damn!" moaned Saber. "You're so incredibly tight, wet, cute, and adorable!"

Saber didn't stop as she continued to ravage Sparkle's kitty vagina roughly for another hour and fifty minutes, making her pelvis and thighs smack her ass, giving loud wet smacking noises. Over the hour and fifty minutes, Sparkle came several times hard, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating Saber's penis, balls, it dripping onto her panties, it running down her thighs, and squeezing Saber's penis with her vagina. She was giving a lewd face with her tongue hanging out purring, drool dripping from her tongue, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her left eye, a blush across her face, sweat running down her body, her hair wet with sweat, and she was dripping with wetness from her kitty vagina onto her cute panties and the whitish-blue blanket. Now, both of them could feel themselves and each other getting closer.

Saber ravaged Sparkle's kitty vagina a few more times, making her pelvis and thighs smack her ass, giving loud wet smacking noises before ramming hard and started cumming deep inside Sparkle's vagina.

"NYAAAA! NYAAAA!" purred Sparkle as she came.

When the two came down, they did not stop, and Saber continued to ravage Sparkle's kitty vagina roughly for another four hours, making her pelvis and thighs smack her ass, giving loud wet smacking noises. Over the four hours, Sparkle and Saber came a few times. They was both giving the same lewd faces they gave four hours ago, and their bodies was sweating heavily. They could feel themselves and each other getting closer. Saber ravaged Sparkle's kitty vagina a few more times, making her pelvis and thighs smack her ass, giving loud wet smacking noises before ramming hard and started cumming deep inside Sparkle's vagina a third time. Sparkle came when she felt Saber begin to flood her insides.

They soon came down, and Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Sparkle, making Sparkle scream. She moved back, and Sparkle soon turned over onto her back in the same place, leaving her panties on her lower thighs. Saber moved around her until she was at her head and climbed on top of her with her face near Sparkle's kitty vagina and her penis toughing the left cheek of Sparkle's cute adorable face. Saber started licking Sparkle's kitty vagina, getting a purr out of Sparkle. She didn't do anything else as she wanted Sparkle to decide what she wanted to do. 

While Saber was licking her kitty vagina, Sparkle started licking up and down Saber's huge fat penis and balls, getting a muffled moan from Saber. She soon grabbed Saber's penis in her hand and moved her balls, revealing her very puffy pussy. Sparkle started licking her very puffy pussy while masturbating her penis, and would occasionally stop to lick up and down Saber's penis and balls before taking the tip of Saber's penis in her mouth for a little bit, getting a muffled moan from Saber from her rough tongue.

The two continued to lick each other's very puffy vaginas with Sparkle occasionally stopping to lick up and down Saber's penis and balls before taking the tip of her penis in her mouth for a bit. They continued for four hours, making each other cum several times. Sparkle came, squirting cum out of her vagina into Saber's waiting mouth. Saber came four times from Sparkle's rough tongue, shooting cum out from her penis on Sparkle's face and hair, and squirting cum from her vagina. Sparkle is the only one that can get Saber to cum in one hour, especially when she uses her tongue, not that her kitty vagina was not wonderful.

Once the two was done with that and came down, Saber climbed off of Sparkle and moved to the side. Sparkle pulled her wet cute panties back up before she got out of bed and on her knees facing Saber. Saber got out of bed and made her way in front of her. Sparkle took Saber's huge fat penis and started masturbating it while letting it rub her puffy areolas and perky nipples. As she did that, Sparkle continued to look at Saber's huge fat adorable penis hole. She loved seeing Saber's huge fat adorable penis hole that squirted out Saber's baby milk open and close as she masturbated it.

Sparkle continued to masturbate Saber's penis while letting it rub her puffy areolas and perky nipples for two hours. In the two hours, Sparkle would occasionally stop to run her tongue across Saber's huge fat penis hole, sending pleasure coursing through Saber and getting a moan out of her that pleased her. Saber came two times in the two hours, shooting cum out of her penis onto Sparkle's puffy areolas, perky nipples, face, and hair. Sparkle had her mouth open when she came and caught some of it in her mouth, which she proceeded to taste and swallow.

Saber soon came down, and when she did, she stepped back. Sparkle got back up before she took Saber by the hand and led her over to an end table and turned her around, so she was facing her. She made her back up until she was against the end table before she had her sit down. Saber sat down with her thighs and legs hanging off, her body leaned back held up by her hands on each side of her, her small breasts poking out in the air, and her huge fat penis and balls visible. 

Sparkle climbed on top of her with her legs on each side of her and moved one hand back, moving her wet panties where her kitty pussy was at aside. She lined her tiny tight wet very puffy kitty vagina up with Saber's huge fat penis before she sat down, pushing Saber's huge fat penis inside her. As Sparkle sat down, pushing her huge fat penis inside her, Saber rammed her hips up, making her balls go inside Sparkle and make her scream. Even though she screamed, Sparkle was happy to have her balls inside her again. Sparkle held herself up with her hands on the wall and her breasts near Saber's breasts.

"Ahhh, damn, yes, my cute adorable catgirl!" moaned Saber. "You're so damn tight… it feels so amazing!"

Sparkle leaned in and kissed Saber on the mouth for a little bit before pushing her tongue out of her mouth and licking Saber's lips. Saber opened her mouth, and Sparkle pushed her tongue inside french kissing her. Saber was not stupid. She knew what a kiss was, but this was the first time she kissed anyone. While they was kissing, Sparkle started moving her hips, getting a muffled moan out of Saber, who gave her some help.

Sparkle continued to ride Saber while kissing her for five minutes, and she could feel her body getting hotter and hotter. She could feel Saber's balls moving up and down the inside of her tiny tight wet very puffy kitty vagina, and she was enjoying it. Sparkle loved Saber's huge fat penis and balls, and she loved everything about her or at least everything she knew about her. There was still much about Saber that no one knew or could understand.

Sparkle pulled out of the kiss with Saber and leaned back a little, leaving a trail of saliva hanging between her and Saber, who was slightly blushing and light-headed. Seeing a blushing Saber was a new thing for Sparkle, but one that she would cherish. Sparkle moved her right hand to her ass cheek and squeezed it before leaning towards Saber's right ear and biting it, holding it in her teeth and licking it, sending pleasure coursing through Saber. While she did that, she was blushing and continued to ride Saber.

"Ahhh, ahhh, yes, my cute adorable catgirl!" moaned Saber. "You really love my… mmm… huge fat penis and balls, don't you?"

Sparkle purred in answer to that.

"I can feel you trying to push me… ahhh… ahhh… in farther! Your so adorably cute!" moaned Saber. "Your so damn tight… mmmm… it's amazing! You're clenching my… ahhh… huge fat penis and balls so damn hard!"

As Sparkle was riding Saber, her vagina wrapped around Saber's balls, holding her in, squeezing it, and she was trying to push Saber's balls farther into her tiny tight wet very puffy kitty pussy.

Sparkle continued to ride Saber while biting her ear and licking it for five minutes, making their pelvis, pussies, and thighs smack against each other, giving loud wet smacking noises. Saber was giving a lewd face with her tongue hanging out, drool dripping from her tongue onto her chest, blushing cheeks, her right eye closed, her left eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her left eye, sweat running down her body, and sweat dripping from her hair. Sparkle continued to purr with a blush on her cheeks as she can feel Saber's balls deep inside her moving up and down her vagina walls, and sweat ran down her body and dripped from her hair. She could feel herself getting closer and couldn't wait as she wanted to coat Saber's penis and balls in her cum a lot. She wanted her scent on Saber's penis and balls.

Sparkle continued to ride Saber while biting her ear and licking it a few more times, making their pelvis, pussies, and thighs smack against each other, giving loud wet smacking noises. She could feel herself getting closer and couldn't wait as she wanted to coat Saber's penis and balls in her cum a lot. She wanted her scent on Saber's penis and balls. Sure, she knew that Saber would wash her body, but she knew that scent lingers as she can still smell her previous scent on her. It has been a long time since their last time, and she was excited. Sparkle soon came, squirting cum, coating Saber's huge fat penis, balls, their pelvis, their pussies, and their thighs in her cum. As Sparkle came, she bit down on Saber's ear a little harder, but she did not stop ridding Saber even as she came, making sure to get Saber's penis and balls nice and coated as they rubbed against her tiny tight wet very puffy kitty vagina walls.

Sparkle continued to ride Saber while biting her ear and licking it for one hour, making their pelvis, pussies, and thighs smack against each other, giving loud wet smacking noises. Over the hour, Sparkle came several times, squirting cum, coating Saber's huge fat penis, balls, their pelvis, their pussies, and their thighs in her cum. Saber moved her right hand behind Sparkle and grabbed her cute wet panties from the right leg hole and the top, pulling on it, making it tighter against Sparkle's kitty pussy and revealing most of her sexy ass. Sparkle purred in excitement when she felt that.

"Ahhh, ahhh, yes, yes, my cute adorable catgirl!" moaned Saber. "I'm going to… mmmm… give you my baby-making… ahhh… milk deeply in your kitty pussy! Make sure you drink all… mmmm… of mama's baby-making milk… ahhh… my little kitty daughter! Take all of your… mmmm… mama's baby-making milk… ahhh… and get pregnant… mmmm… my little kitty daughter! Ahhh… I'm giving my cute adorable catgirl daughter… mmmm… my baby-making milk."

Saber started cumming deeply in Sparkle's tiny tight very puffy kitty vagina. Sparkle purred when she felt Saber begin to flood her with her baby-making milk, and she came, squirting cum, coating Saber's huge fat penis, balls, their pelvis, their pussies, and their thighs in her cum. Sparkle bit Saber's ear harder when she came and continued to ride Saber even while they was cumming, making her cum go up and down her tiny tight wet very puffy kitty pussy, getting it nice and coated with Saber's baby-making milk. Sparkle continued to hold Saber in squeezing her, making her vagina tighter and continued to drink Saber's baby-making milk with her vagina. Sparkle was extremely happy as she was the first one to get Saber off in one hour, which no one has been able to do before.

Sparkle continued to ride Saber while biting her ear and licking it for another hour, making their pelvis, pussies, and thighs smack against each other, giving loud wet smacking noises. Over the hour, Sparkle came several times, squirting cum, coating Saber's huge fat penis, balls, their pelvis, their pussies, and their thighs in her cum and biting Saber's ear harder when she came. Now, both can feel themselves and each other getting closer, and Sparkle purred in excitement when she felt that.

"Ahhh, ahhh, yes, yes, my cute adorable catgirl!" moaned Saber. "Mama's about to… mmmm… blow lots of her baby-making… ahhh… milk deeply in your kitty pussy! Fuck mama's huge fat penis and balls! You are such a good kitty fucking your mama's huge fat penis and balls! Ahhhh… mama's giving her cute adorable catgirl daughter… mmmm… her baby-making milk!"

Saber started cumming deeply in Sparkle's tiny tight very puffy kitty vagina. Sparkle purred when she felt Saber begin to flood her with her baby-making milk, and she came, squirting cum, coating Saber's huge fat penis, balls, their pelvis, their pussies, and their thighs in her cum. Sparkle bit Saber's ear harder when she came and continued to ride Saber even while they was cumming, making her cum go up and down inside her tiny tight wet very puffy kitty pussy, getting it nice and coated with Saber's baby-making milk. She continued to hold Saber in squeezing her, making her vagina tight, and continued to drink Saber's baby-making milk with her vagina.

They soon came down, and when they did, they continued for another four hours, making each other get off several times. Sparkle was most please with her accomplishment of getting Saber off six times. Sparkle continued to purr throughout the six hours and bit Saber's ear harder when she came, and they didn't stop when they came, riding out their orgasms as they continued.

When they was done, Sparkle pulled Saber's balls and penis out of her with Saber's help, trying her best to keep as much of Saber's cum inside of her and succeeding. Sparkle made her way over to the bed and climbed back on it before pulling her cute wet panties down to her lower thighs. She was in the same position that they first started in with her face down and ass in the air. Saber made her way over to the bed and climbed back on it before making her way over to her. She patted Sparkle's head for being such a good girl before she started fucking Sparkle's ass while sitting on her ass, making Sparkle cum several times until she came deep inside Sparkles ass two hours later.

By the time they finished, it was almost midnight, and for the rest of their time on the cruise ship, Sparkle continued to have Saber fuck her kitty body roughly.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter one of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. I do hope you like it. Some of you are probably confused with this chapter, but I decided to do a revision of the story. There is a reason why I decided to do this. Carla learned Transformation Magic in the second timeskip of Fairy Tail, but I wasn't sure when Sparkle should learn it. Saber and Sparkle are always busy with several events from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Strike Witches, and Vividred Operation, so there isn't a whole lot of time for Sparkle to learn it. Even after those events are taken care of, they are followed by other events from Fairy Tail and the second part of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Another reason why I decided on this early was because Mira knows Transformation Magic, so Sparkle most likely learned it sooner that Carla did. Sparkle's human form will also place a big rule at times, especially when it comes to Saber later on. However, do not fear, the General story will continue the same, but there will be a few changes in places. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome.

In case you are wondering, Sparkle's human form looks similar to Carla's, but there are a few noticeable differences between the two of them. There is a reason for this that will be found out as the story continues.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Dragonball, Strike Witches, Vividred Operation, or My-Otome, but I do own my own OCs and the idea of this story.


	6. Vacation in Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Saber and Sparkle had a bit of fun. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

Something was running through a dark forest, and the sky looked red, casting a red glow on the shady trees that passed by. Leaves that looked red blew in the light wind. Soon whatever was running came to a stop, and you could see what appeared to be a human hand over a wound with blood dripping, running down the arm and through the fingers. The human seemed to be a young boy with light brown hair and green eyes who was breathing heavily. A ringing sound went through the area catching the boy's attention as his eyes shifted to look. A black blob creature with glowing red eyes appeared in the area, looking at the boy. The boy turned to it then pulled out a red spheric tiny ball that glowed, and a green seal appeared. The boy concentrated as the seal got smaller and smaller. The black blob saw that, and its eyes opened large before it took off towards the boy.

"Ancient resonance, turn into light!" shouted the boy. "Put those that are unforgiven inside the ring of sealing!"

The black blob creature jumped into the air.

"Jewel Seed, Seal!" shouted the boy.

The black blob hit the shield, and there was a light that was given before the black blob was thrown back farther away. The black blob started to slither away. The boy fell onto his knees and hand.

"I let it get away… I have to go after it…" the boy fell unto the ground. "Someone… Listen to my voice… Lend me your powers! Magical… powers…"

There was a green glow that came from the young boy that was lying on the ground, and not long later, a ferret-like animal was in his place. Two tiny gems, one red and the other silver with light blue swirls of mist inside of it, dropped nearby the young boy that was now a ferret-like animal.

The early bright morning sun shined down on an impressive city near the ocean with buildings of all different sizes. In a white house with a blue tile roof lived a family. On the left of the house was a tree and some bushes while on the other side of the house had a pond nearby another building similar to the house and some bushes. The house had a white with blue tile rooftop fence going around it with a wooden gate at the entrance.

An alarm started going off as a head of auburn hair was covered up by light pink blankets. The owner of the auburn hair reached for their pink cell phone only to knock it off the bed and then reached an arm out from under the blanket while lying in their bed in their room, shutting it off. Their bedroom had a light pink colored carpet with pale brown walls. Two pillow-like cushions was scattered in a couple of places in the room, and there was an end table with a light next to the bed. The owner of the hand pulled the phone inside then sleepily sat up with a yawn to show it was a young little girl with auburn hair and violet eyes wearing light pink pajamas.

"That was a pretty strange dream I just had," said the auburn-haired girl before turning and stretching smiling.

Meanwhile, somewhere else at the same time, the bright sunlight filtered inside of a window, showing two young girls, one with spiky platinum-pink hair and one with white hair, cuddled up in a whitish-blue blanket. The two young girls was sleeping in a bed with the white-haired girl sleeping on top of the spiky platinum-pink hair girl with her head near her right shoulder. The sunlight shined in the spiky platinum-pink haired girl's closed eyes, stirring her awake. The young girl's hands moved to her closed eyes before rubbing them, and then they opened, revealing green eyes with slitted pupils.

She removed the blanket, revealing that both girls was naked, and if she was normal, they would have shivered from the cold, and she would have thrown the blanket back over them, but the girl was like a natural-born heater, so the cold did not bother them one bit. Steam rised from her body, mixing with the cold air, and there was a few noticeable things. The young girl was not normal even by human standards as she had a pussy, penis, balls, and twin tails. That was something she was born with and learned to live with. The white-haired girl was laying on her with her legs on each side of her, and her huge fat penis and balls lodged deep inside her pussy as she slept. One of her tails was tangled and wrapped with the white-haired girl's cat tail like an embrace while the other was wrapped around the white-haired girl.

"That was a weird dream I just had," said the spiky platinum-pink haired girl.

The white-haired girl's cat ears that was on top of her head twitched, and her eyes opened briefly before shutting them from the light.

"What weird dream?" asked the sleepy white-haired girl.

The white-haired girl sat up, pushing the girl's huge fat penis and balls farther inside her before stretching and yawning. The spiky platinum-pink haired girl stretched and yawned as well before giving her famous grin as she heard the sleepy voice of the white-haired girl.

"Morning Sparkle," said the platinum-pink haired girl.

"What weird dream?" asked Sparkle as she opened her eyes, revealing heterochromia light green and light blue eyes. "Mew dreaming about the ofurs, Saber?"

"Well, I wasn't—" said Saber tailing off as she started thinking of four people.

"Then what weird dream?" asked Sparkle, bringing Saber out of her thoughts.

"Something about a forest, red light, green light, and pleasure," answered Saber.

"Well, we know what the pleasure is about," giggled Sparkle, but she was confused at the vague answer of the rest, "but what is the rest about?"

"Sorry, I don't remember much," answered Saber. "It's most likely nothing to worry about. Besides, it's a nice day."

"Well, mew sure got that right," smiled Sparkle.

"Let's get ready," said Saber. "We need to get cleaned up. Our vacation starts soon."

"Nya, that's right!" shouted Sparkle. "What does it look like?"

"Not really sure," replied Saber.

"Didn't mew go there befure?" asked Sparkle.

"I did, but I didn't get much time to look around," answered Saber.

"Well, then this will be purrfect," smiled Sparkle. "We will get to see it up close, nya-ha."

"Not if we don't get ready," said Saber.

Meanwhile, back at the house from earlier, the auburn-haired girl was in the bathroom in a white dress uniform.

 _"I'm Nanoha Takamachi,"_ the girl introduced herself mentally. _"I'm a third-grader at Seishou Elementary, a private school. And in the Takamachi family, I'm the youngest of three children."_

A little after that, Nanoha came out into the dining room with the kitchen nearby. In the kitchen, a woman with waist-length auburn hair wearing a pink skirt, a white overshirt, and a red undershirt was busy preparing drinks and breakfast.

"Good morning!" shouted Nanoha as she headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, Nanoha! Good morning!" said the woman.

A man that was sitting at the dining table reading a newspaper moved it down some. This man had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

"Good morning, Nanoha," said the man.

Nanoha was in front of the woman not long later as she turned to her with a tray.

"Here, take these, please," said the woman.

"Okay," said Nanoha as she took the tray.

She started carrying the tray over to the dining table.

 _"These two are my father and mother,"_ Nanoha mentally introduced.

Nanoha got to the dining table a little later and sat the tray down. The man folded the newspaper and laid it down on the table as she did.

"You woke up all on your own!" said the man before taking a cup. "Such a good girl."

 _"This is Shiro Takamachi, my father,"_ Nanoha mentally introduced. _"He's the owner of Midoriya, a cafe located across the street from the train station, and the main pillar of our household."_

"Breakfast is almost ready," announced the woman turning around.

 _"And my mother, Momoko Takamachi,"_ Nanoha continued with her mental introduction. _"She's in charge of baking the sweets at the Midoriya cafe. So beautiful and kind... I love my mother!"_ The scene changed to show a building as Nanoha continued. _"By the way, Midoriya is located in the middle of the shopping strip,_ _across the street from the train station._ _It prides itself on cakes, cream puffs, and house-roasted coffee._ _It's a favorite after-school hangout for schoolgirls, as well as for all the ladies of the neighborhood."_

"Where's big brother and big sister?" asked Nanoha.

"They might be over at the dojo," said Shiro turning.

Meanwhile, out at sea, a cruise ship was getting closer to the city. On this cruise ship, Saber was standing on the deck with Sparkle next to her, and for the first time, you could completely take in every detail about them. Saber was a short young girl that was two feet four inches tall with spiky platinum-pink hair down to her butt and two spiky bangs falling down over her face near her green eyes with slitted pupils. She was wearing a bright blue flowing dress that went down to her upper thighs with a triangular pattern in the colors red and gold near the top and crossing patterns around the rest of the dress. With this outfit, she was wearing white wing-like attachments around her arms and legs. On Saber's back was a backpack that carried the stuff that they brought with them. Along with the bag, Saber had two brown cat-like tails that swayed behind her in the air.

Sparkle appeared to be a young girl one year younger than Saber, but she was much taller at four feet eleven inches, which was two feet seven inches taller than Saber. She had white hair down to her waist with cat ears on top and two bangs framing her face down to her chest alongside her heterochromia light green and light blue eyes that was held by two golden cat barrettes. She wore a cute outfit and had a cat tail with a purple ribbon near the end of her tail, and to give her a more cute charm, she was wearing matching purple bows on her ears.

"There it is," said Saber as she looked at the large city out at sea. "That's the new lands, Japan."

Even while Saber stood there looking out at the large city, her body continued to give off steam that rose into the cold morning air.

"It's not quite what I pictured it to be," said Sparkle.

"That's true," said Saber. "It's much different from where we come from."

"Agreed," said Sparkle.

Meanwhile, back in Uminari City, in the dojo, a young woman with brown braided hair down to her butt tied in a yellow ribbon with two locks framing her face wearing dark blue pants with a white strip down the side and a light blue short sleeve shirt was swinging a wooden sword. Standing in front of her was a man with short brown hair wearing dark blue pants and a similar dark blue shirt with his arms crossed his stomach.

"Big brother, big sister, good morning! It's time for breakfast!" said Nanoha as she opened the door of the dojo.

"Morning," said the young man.

"Oh, Nanoha," said the young woman stopping and turning to her. "Good morning."

"Here," said Nanoha throwing a towel to her.

"Thanks," said the young woman as she started drying herself off.

 _"These two are my older siblings,"_ Nanoha introduced mentally.

"Then that's it for this morning, Miyuki," said the young man.

 _"My_ _big brother, Kyouya Takamachi, is a freshman in college,"_ Nanoha continued with her mental introduction. _"He's a swordsman following in my dad's footsteps, and acts as coach to my sister."_

"Okay, then we'll continue once I'm done with school for the day," said the young woman.

 _"And my sister, Miyuki Takamachi, is in 11th grade,"_ Nanoha continued mentally.

A little later, everyone was inside the house at the dining table.

"It's tasty as ever this morning!" praised Shiro. "Especially these scrambled eggs!"

"Really? I topped it with tomatoes and cheese, and a hint of basil to add to the flavor!" said Momoko.

"You're all really fortunate to have such a great chef for a mother!" said Shiro. "Do you guys understand that?"

"We get it. Right, Nanoha?" asked Miyuki.

"Yeah," said Nanoha.

"Oh, stop it, honey!" said Momoko.

 _"The parents of the Takamachi family still act like newlyweds,"_ Nanoha mentally informed.

"Miyuki, your ribbon is all twisted up," said Kyouya.

"Really?" asked Miyuki.

Nanoha looked over at them as she heard it.

"Here, let me fix it," said Kyouya.

 _"And my big brother and big sister get along really well…"_ Nanoha mentally went on. _"But in such a loving family, I think I'm a bit of a third wheel at times."_

Sometime later, a white and blue bus honked its horn pulled over to the side.

"Good morning!" came Nanoha's greeting as she got onto the bus.

"Nanoha!" came a female call as Nanoha got on the bus.

Nanoha turned and smiled as she looked at who the voice came from.

"Nanoha! Over here!" came another female voice.

At the back of the bus, there was one girl with long middle length purple hair down to her lower back wearing the same outfit as Nanoha. The girl next to her had long middle length light brown hair down to her lower back, and she was wearing the same outfit as Nanoha too. They were both sitting next to each other with the purple-haired girl on the right and the light brown-haired girl on the left. Nanoha made her way to them.

"Suzuka! Arisa!" said Nanoha as she got back to them.

"Morning," said the light brown-haired girl holding her hand up.

"Good morning, Nanoha," said the purple-haired girl.

The light brown-haired girl moved over, making room for Nanoha. 

"Good morning," said Nanoha.

The bus door closed and started on its way. As it was going, Nanoha was sitting between the two girls with a smile on her face.

 _"Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura have been in my class since first grade,"_ Nanoha mentally introduced. _"And this year, the three of us go to the same cram school too."_

Arisa Bannings was the light brown-haired girl while Suzuka Tsukimura was the purple-haired girl.

Meanwhile, the cruise ship that was out at sea just pulled into docking. Saber made her way off the ship with Sparkle before she started walking around the city, looking at all the tall buildings. Most people would have given the two weird looks, but no one paid them any attention. Saber and Sparkle walked across the roads or down the streets without a care in the world until vehicles started making strange sounds at them, and people started shouting. They moved out of the way, looking confused as the drivers drove off.

"Nya? What was that about?" questioned Sparkle.

"You got me," said Saber. "Maybe that is how they talk and greet people around here."

Meanwhile, as Saber did that, in an off white building with windows in a classroom, a teacher was talking.

"Just as I had you research, there are many stores in this city," said the female teacher with short brown hair wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. "Actually seeing and hearing the behavior and cleverness of all the people who work is such stores must have been a very educational experience for you. Just like this, there are various jobs in all sorts of places, so what kind of job would you like to hold when you grow up?"

Arisa was busy drawing while listening to the teacher at her desk while Nanoha and Suzuka were paying attention.

"It might be a good idea to start thinking about that now," said the teacher.

Sometime later, the bell went off, and after rising and bowing, they was dismissed.

Meanwhile, a little earlier, Saber and Sparkle has been going through the city, looking around at everything curiously, and causing a lot of commotion from the drivers and people as they passed by them. A lot of honking, backed up roads, a few traffic accidents, shouting, and whispers came from the locals, but as they was running around the city, Saber started getting hungry, and as she started to get hungry, the steam her body was giving off lessened. 

"Ugh… I'm hungry," mumbled Saber, hunched over.

"Too bad, we don't have any money," replied Sparkle. "Here, I'll carry mew."

Sparkle walked over before she picked Saber up by her ass cheeks, holding her with her legs around her waist and her head on her shoulder. They continued through the city like that. As Sparkle was walking through the city carrying Saber, they passed by a cafe, but as they did, the man at the cafe saw them go by with one of the girls carrying the other. He noticed that one of the girls had two cat-like tails, and the other girl had cat ears and a cat tail, but it wasn't the first time he saw people with animal ears and tails before. He ran to the door before going out of it, confusing the woman in the cafe. He looked in the direction the girls went to see them moving on through the city. He also saw that one of the girls indeed had two tails, and the other one had cat ears and a tail.

"Hey, you there!" shouted the man.

"Huh?" questioned Saber as she looked up over Sparkle's shoulder to see a short dark brown-haired man with brown eyes looking at them. "Yes!"

Sparkle turned around to look at the man, and Saber shifted her head to continue looking at the man. The man's eyes widened, and had to put his hands on his ears from the ear-piercing shout of Saber. That girl had some powerful lunges.

"No need to shout," said the man as he ran over when his ears stopped ringing.

"I thought that's how everyone speaks here," said Saber, tilting her head confused.

"Ummm… no," said the man sweatdropping before looking worried. "Do you need anything?"

Saber gave her famous grin as she answered, "We'll be fine."

This was the first person that actually spoke to them directly unless you consider the shouting speaking to them. Sparkle turned around and was going to continue while the man was about to speak again, but they was both cut off when Saber groaned, and her stomach rumbled extremely loudly. So loudly, in fact, that the man thought the ground shook under his feet or maybe that was just his imagination.

 _"She was hungry?"_ thought the man surprised before giggling.

Sparkle turned around and looked at him with Saber rubbing her head.

"So, you're hungry?" questioned the man. "Well, how about coming in to get something to eat and to rest up?"

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass," said Saber reluctantly before her stomach rumbled in protest.

"Well, sounds like your stomach disagrees," said the man.

"I'm sorry, we can't," said Sparkle.

"Why not?" questioned the man.

"We don't have any money," sighed Saber.

"Don't worry about that," said the man. "Have all you want."

There was no way this man was going to let some girl go hungry.

"You mean it?" asked Saber as her mouth started drooling onto the ground.

 _"This girl must have gone a while without eating,"_ thought the man. "Of course, follow me. You can have whatever you want or well whatever we can make."

"Yay!" cheered Saber excitedly.

The man smiled as he heard that before leading the two inside the cafe. The woman looked over as she saw him come in before looking a bit surprised with their guests. She looked curious as she made her way over to them.

"Hey, honey, who is this?" asked the woman.

"Oh, ummm," said the man before rubbing his head and turning to the girls, "Who are you?"

Sparkle sat Saber down on her feet, who introduced herself and then Sparkle, "Oh, I'm Saber, and this is my companion Sparkle."

"Nice to meet mew," said Sparkle.

The woman smiled at the two girls and Sparkle's cat-like speaking, "Awe~! How cute~!"

"They was walking through the city, so I decided to see if they needed anything," said the man. "At least until the little girl's stomach rumbled."

The woman heard that and smiled at Saber, "Well, get all you want."

"Shouldn't mew talk to the owner furst befure giving food out fur furee?" asked Sparkle.

The man and woman giggled. Saber and Sparkle looked at each other confused, not getting the joke before looking at the two.

"I'm Shiro Takamachi, the owner," said the man introducing himself.

"I'm his wife, Momoko Takamachi," said the woman introducing herself. "Now, just go sit wherever you like, and we'll get right to getting you some food."

"Yay!" cheered Saber excitedly as she went over to a table and jumped on top of it, making her dress go up and giving everyone a view of everything underneath.

Saber sat down on top of the table while Sparkle made her way over and sat down in the seat. Momoko and Shiro smiled as they never met someone so enthusiastic about food before. It was like music to their ears. When the girl jumped up on top of a table, they gasped in surprise as they noticed she had a penis and balls. They soon waved it to the side before sweatdropping.

 _"Doesn't this girl know what a chair is?"_ thought Shiro.

Meanwhile, at school, Nanoha was outside on the roof of the school, eating lunch with Arisa and Suzuka. 

"My Future, huh—" said Nanoha before taking a bit of her lunch as she thought to herself. "Arisa, Suzuka, you two have a good idea of what you'll be, right?"

"Both Mom and Dad run a company, so I have to study a lot, so I can properly take over," said Arisa hold a rice cake in her hand while looking up at the sky.

"I like machines," said Suzuka before getting a bit of her food, "so I'm considering an engineering specialty."

"I see. Both of you are amazing," said Nanoha.

"But Nanoha, won't you inherit Cafe Midoriya?" asked Arisa.

"That's one of the visions of my future, but—" Nanoha trailed off before she continued again. "I have a feeling that there's something else that I want to do, but it's not really clear what exactly that thing is. I don't have any special traits or talents."

"You idiot!" shouted Arisa as she stood up and threw a piece of lemon. "Don't say that about yourself!"

"That's right," said Suzuka. "I'm sure there is something that only you can do, Nanoha."

"In the first place," said Arisa, pointing at Nanoha, making her move back, "your math and science grades are better than mine! So which mouth is blabbering that she has no talents at all, huh?"

Arisa went after her before stretching her mouth.

"But I'm not good at Japanese, and I'm terrible in physical education!" said Nanoha.

"Both of you stop it… Come on… Come on, already!" said Suzuka.

Back at the cafe, Shiro and Momoko continued to look at Saber in amazement as there was stacks of dishes on the table that was more than any human could consume in one sitting. Both of them wondered where the tiny girl could fit all of the food. She had gone through two hundred and eighty full course servings, but that was not all either. The little girl's body was giving off steam, and the temperature in the cafe rose to high levels. This was more noticeable as beads of sweat could be seen on the foreheads of the others, including Shiro and Momoko.

"That was great," said Saber patting her belly before standing up and jumping off the table, giving everyone a view of everything underneath. "Well, we better get going."

Momoko and Shiro was too in awe that they didn't hear the girl until the door chimed, but by that time, it was too late for them to say anything. The girl was already long gone with her companion. The only relief that did come was the fact the temperature dropped tremendously as soon as she left.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the second chapter of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. I do hope you like it. This is the revision chapter with a few changes, but those that read the story before will notice the general story is pretty much still the same. Some of you that are reading my other story, "Worlds Collide Ultra," will notice the similarity in this chapter. Still, there will be differences here and there, and some chapters will be completely new to the story, especially when we get into the Strike Witches, Vividred, and My-Otome storyline. I also cut the chapter short as it reached my goal of 4k words. I know that some of you might be thinking that Saber's appearance is a bit repetitive, but this will be the last time I'll be going over her appearance unless it is required. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome.

 **Note:** There is a picture of my character, Saber Wonder, on Quotev on the same chapter, which was a commission from Fenyx Striker. Thanks to him, people can see the idea I have for my OC character, Saber Wonder. However, the character isn't quite realistic looking compared to the Dragonball, Fairy Tail, and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, but it is close enough.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Dragonball, Strike Witches, Vividred Operation, or My-Otome, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


	7. Fateful Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, we was introduced to some new faces and some returning faces. Saber and Sparkle met Shiro and Momoko Takamachi. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

Sometime later, the sky was orange, and birds were flying in the sky.

 _"Something I can do… Something only I can do?"_ thought Nanoha.

Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka was walking through a forest path, and there was a human who was walking their dog.

"You were amazing in dodgeball today, Suzuka," said Arisa.

"Yeah, she was really awesome!" Nanoha agreed as they passed a human that was walking a dog.

"Oh, not at all…" said Suzuka.

The dog started barking at them, which made Arisa turn around.

"Be quiet!" shouted Arisa.

After catching up with the others a little later, Arisa found a forest path.

"Over here!" shouted Arisa. "Cutting through here is a shortcut!"

"Really?" asked Suzuka.

"The path is a bit rough, though," said Arisa.

They started walking through the forest shortcut that Arisa picked out, but as they continued to go, Nanoha was looking around the area. Nanoha stopped as her dream flashed in her head from the night before.

 _"This is the place I saw in my dream last night,"_ thought Nanoha.

"Something wrong?" asked Suzuka.

"Nanoha?" questioned Arisa.

"No, It's nothing," said Nanoha as she ran closer to them. "Sorry, sorry."

"Are you all right?" asked Suzuka.

"Yeah," said Nanoha.

"Then let's go," said Arisa.

Arisa and Suzuka walked off while Nanoha hanged back a little bit.

"That's impossible," said Nanoha turning.

"Nanoha!" shouted Suzuka.

Nanoha ran off to catch up to them as they continued to walk, and then there was a sound before a voice called out.

 _"Help me!"_ cried out the voice.

Nanoha stopped as she heard the voice call out to her. Arisa and Suzuka noticed this and turned to her.

"Nanoha?" questioned Arisa.

"Did you hear something just now?" asked Nanoha.

"Something?" questioned Suzuka.

"Like a voice," said Nanoha.

"Not really," said Arisa.

"I don't think I heard anything," said Suzuka.

Nanoha continued to look around the area then the voice called out again.

 _"Help me!"_ cried out the voice.

Nanoha took off running.

"Nanoha!" shouted Arisa.

"Nanoha?!" questioned Suzuka.

Meanwhile, in another place in the opposite direction, Saber was walking through the city with Sparkle half full and half charged. She could have eaten more, but she was being polite, so she only ate half of what she usually would. This continued until they came to a forest, and Saber stopped as she looked at it. She tilted her head in confusion as she looked at the forest.

"What is it, Saber?" questioned Sparkle.

"I feel like this forest is familiar to me, but I never been here before," said Saber.

"That's kind of creepy mew know," said Sparkle before turning looking at the forest. "So, where mew think mew saw it befure?"

Saber put a thumb up to her mouth, racking her brain on where she saw the forest before but was having trouble. All of a sudden, her dream flashed through her mind like a torrent, making her eyes widen before she shook her head.

"The dream," said Saber.

"Nya?" questioned Sparkle.

"I saw this forest in my dream," answered Saber.

 _"Help me!"_ cried out a voice.

"Did you hear that?" questioned Saber looking at Sparkle.

"Someone's in trouble," said Sparkle in shock.

Saber nodded her head before she took off running through the forest, and Sparkle made her wings appear before taking to the air after her. Nanoha and Saber continued to run through the forest area both in different directions, but one was running much faster than the other one.

"It came from over this way," said Saber before gasping as her eyes spotted an animal lying on the ground.

Saber walked forward and crouched down as she looked at the animal, but she didn't know what to do. The poor animal needed help, and Saber didn't know this town that well. Saber's ears picked up sounds of running feet, and a few minutes after that, she heard a cute female voice reach her ears.

"I think it was from over here," came the female voice until she saw the tiny girl nearby the animal, and Nanoha would have been frozen in awe of the tiny girl's cuteness if it wasn't for a few facts.

"What did you do!" shouted Nanoha, glaring at the girl with tails.

"Huh?" questioned Saber looking at the auburn-haired cute girl.

"Get away from the animal, right now!" shouted Nanoha.

"Wait—" said Saber, but Nanoha wasn't waiting as she rushed towards the girl and went to smack her in the face.

Saber caught her hand as she didn't want it to be broken from hitting her in the face.

"Let me go!" shouted Nanoha as she tried to hit Saber with her right hand, but Saber spun her around and locked both of her arms against her pinning her against her.

"Will you stop for a second?" questioned Saber.

The animal's right ear twitched, then it looked up at the two girls with one of them pinned, showing a tiny red and silver gem-like stones on its neck. It could sense that there seemed to be some sort of tension between the two for some reason.

"What's wrong, Nanoha?! Running off so suddenly!" came Arisa's shout before spotting the tailed girl pinning Nanoha's arms. "Who's that? What are you doing to Nanoha?"

"Look, an animal," said Suzuka noticing the animal on the ground. "It looks like it's hurt."

"She did it, she's the one that hurt it!" shouted Nanoha, who was still pinned and unable to move.

The animal realized that this was nothing more then a misunderstanding. It would be best to fix that before anything serious happened.

"What?" questioned Suzuka and Arisa, glaring at Saber.

"What did you do to this animal!" shouted Suzuka before launching at her.

Saber had to push Nanoha out of the way otherwise risk her getting hit by the girl and took the blow to the face. There was a distinctive crack as she hit Saber, who was not fazed by it. The animal cringed as it heard that, and judging by the sound and looks, the girl broke her hand on the tiny girl's face.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Suzuka, tears in her eyes, holding her broken hand.

Arisa and Nanoha looked at Suzuka worried before looking at Saber nervously.

"Oh, there mew are, Saber," came a female voice from somewhere.

The animal, Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa looked around until they saw a young girl with cat ears, a cat tail, and wings fly out of the sky next to the tiny girl.

"What's going on here?" asked Sparkle.

"I don't know. I got here and found the animal injured, then suddenly, the cute girl tried to attack me, so I had to pin her arms, and a little after that, the other girls showed up," said Saber before pointing at Suzuka. "That one tried to hit me, so I had to push the cute girl out of the way, or she would have gotten hit."

"WHAT? HOW RUDE!" shouted Sparkle, glaring at the girls.

Nanoha and Suzuka blushed, both for their own reasons. Nanoha blush because the tiny girl called her cute even though she didn't think she was all that cute herself and because she was embarrassed at assuming the girl attacked the animal. Suzuka blushed because she was embarrassed at assuming the girl attacked the animal. More than anything, they was confused to see the young girl with cat ears and tail fly down. 

"What is she?" questioned Suzuka.

"A witch or an angle?" questioned Arisa in awe.

The animal heard that and was confused.

Sparkle was amused when she heard that, but turned her attention to more important issues, "The animal needs help."

"Yeah, I would help, but we don't know this place that well," said Saber.

Nanoha walked forward with her head down, getting Saber's attention as she looked up, hearing the noise of her feet.

"Hmmm?" questioned Saber.

"I-I'm… Sorry," stuttered Nanoha.

"It's alright, you didn't hurt me, and the last thing I wanted was you to break your little pretty hand," grinned Saber, giving her famous grin.

"Nya-ha, a broken hand is a pain to heal," said Sparkle nodding her head.

Saber looked down at the animal and crouched down. "I wonder what we should do for the poor thing."

"Yeah… what should we do?" asked Nanoha with a blush on her cheeks.

"We should take it to a doctor," said Arisa finding her voice.

"I think you mean a veterinarian's clinic," said Suzuka cradling her hand.

A little later at the veterinarian's office, the woman washed her hands off as she spoke.

"The wounds weren't that bad, but it seems to be very weak right now. Maybe it's been on its own for a while," the woman turned to Suzuka, "and you young lady should be more careful."

"Yes, ma'am," said Suzuka, who now had her broken hand in a cast.

"Thank you so much, Doctor!" said Nanoha loudly.

"Thank you very much!" said Suzuka and Arisa.

"Thank you for helping the animal and the girl, Doctor!" shouted Saber.

The other's eyes widened and had to put their hands on their ears from the ear-piercing shout of Saber. After their ears stopped ringing, the vet replied.

"Oh, you're welcome!"

"Doctor, this is a ferret, right?" asked Arisa looking down at the small animal. "I wonder if it was someone's pet?"

"Is it a ferret?" questioned the Vet as she made her way over to the table. "It's a strange breed if it is. And on the collar… are these gems?"

The animal looked up as she said that.

"It woke up!" said Suzuka.

It looked at Nanoha, Arisa, Suzuka, Saber, and Sparkle. It stopped at Saber and Sparkle, looking at them curiously before looking between Saber and Nanoha.

"It's looking…" said Suzuka.

"Nanoha, Saber," said Arisa, looking at Nanoha before turning to Saber. "It's looking at both of you."

Saber put a hand out before rubbing the ferret's ears gently, and it loved it very much as it rubbed its head against her hand. Saber smiled before she pulled her hand back.

"Yeah… um… um…" said Nanoha before sticking out a finger.

The animal sniffed it before licking it, making Nanoha blush and smile. The ferret laid back down after that.

"It's best to let it rest for a while, so I'll take care of it here until tomorrow," said the Vet.

Nanoha, Arisa, Suzuka, Sparkle, and Saber all looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Yes, please do!" said Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka together.

"Yes, that will be a good idea!" shouted Saber.

The others had to put their hands on their ears again from her ear-piercing shout. When their ears stopped ringing, the vet replied.

"So come by again tomorrow to see how it's doing, okay?"

"Yes, we will!" said Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka together.

"Oh no, it's time for cram school!" shouted Arisa.

"You're right!" said Suzuka.

"Then, Doctor, excuse us… We'll be back tomorrow!" said Nanoha as the Vet continued to wave them off goodbye.

"Well, we better get going," said Saber as she waved to the Vet.

Back at school, the teacher was talking again, but this time it was a male teacher.

"Well, let's start with an application of what we learned last time," said the male teacher with black hair wearing a green suit. "Starting from the top of page 47 of the textbook. Let's look at the sample problem."

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa were sitting by each other. Nanoha passed a paper to Arisa as she looked at it and read it. What should we do with this guy? - N. 

"The sample problem says 39/45," said the teacher going on as Arisa passed the paper back to Nanoha.

Nanoha read what was wrote on it. We have dogs running around in our backyard… -A.

"Both the numerator and denominator can be divided by three," said the teacher.

The paper left Nanoha's hand and made its way to Suzuka then returned to Nanoha as she read what it said. We have cats in our house too. - S.

"So it can be reduced to 13/15," said the teacher.

 _"We handle food as our business, so raising pets is basically out of the question,"_ thought Nanoha. 

"Then let's have the answer to this question answer by…" said the teacher. "Okay, #29, Miss Takamachi."

"Okay!" shouted Nanoha standing up.

"Problem 3, on page 47," said Arisa.

"Let's see… let's see…" said Nanoha as she did something. "5/42!"

"Yes, that's correct," said the teacher, making Nanoha sigh. "Some people stop here, thinking they've solved the problem."

"Good going!" said Suzuka as Nanoha sat back down.

"Nice," said Arisa.

"But in this case…" said the teacher going on.

Nanoha wrote on the paper while Suzuka and Arisa looked at it reading it. I'll talk to my family to see if we can do something.

Meanwhile, while Nanoha was at school, Saber explored the city, causing all sorts of commotion from the drivers and people as they walked by her. A lot of honking, backed up roads, a few traffic accidents, shouting, and whispers came from the locals. Eventually, Saber stopped at a spot nearby the ocean looking at it. While she was looking at it, Sparkle had a vision, which made her gasp, getting Saber's attention as she looked at her.

"What's it this time?" asked Saber.

Sparkle started explaining everything that she saw to Saber until she was done.

"Things are going to get interesting around here," grinned Saber, giving her famous grin, "but for now, might as well enjoy our time while we can."

"True," said Sparkle.

Meanwhile, later that night at dinner time, after explaining a bit.

"And so, that's the reason why I was wondering," said Nanoha, "if we can take care of that ferret for a while."

"A ferret, huh?" asked Shiro, folding his arms.

Nanoha leaned forward curiously as she waited.

"By the way, what's a ferret?" asked Shiro, leaning forward as Momoko walked over, carrying the last of dinner.

Nanoha face planted into the table while Kyouya and Miyuki jumped forward a little.

"It's an animal related to a weasel, Dad," said Kyouya.

"It's an animal that's been popular as a pet for quite a while now," said Miyuki.

"Ferrets are small critters, right?" asked Momoko setting the last of dinner down.

"You know about them?" asked Shiro, turning to look at her.

"It was about this big," said Nanoha, holding her hands apart to show them.

"If it's for a short while… If you keep it in a cage and take proper care of it, I don't mind," said Momoko sitting down at the dinner table. "Kyouya, Miyuki, what do you think?"

"I don't have any problems with it," said Kyouya.

"Neither do I," said Miyuki.

"And that's that," said Shiro.

"Isn't that nice," said Momoko, looking at Nanoha.

"Yeah! Thank you!" replied Nanoha.

Momoko turned and looked out the window. Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha looked confused, but Shiro knew what was on Momoko's mind. She turned back around, looking worried.

"Now, eat up before it gets cold," said Momoko.

"Okay!" said the children.

"Momoko, can you pass me the salad?" asked Shiro.

"Sure, here you go," said Momoko as she passed the salad.

"Me too," said Kyouya.

"Comming!" said Momoko.

Sometime later, Nanoha was typing a message on her phone in her bedroom with the lamp next to her bed turned on. 

_"Arisa, Suzuka, I have permission to raise the little guy in our house,"_ thought Nanoha while typing out the message. _"Let's go pick it up together after school tomorrow… Nanoha._ And… sent! _"_ Nanoha spoke the last words while pushing the send button at the end.

She got up and put her phone on the charger before turning and then stopped as something washed over her. At the same time, Saber, who was outside with Sparkle because they didn't have any money to buy a place to sleep, also felt the same thing. Saber didn't seem all too surprised by feeling it and closed her eyes, and Sparkle noticing it remained quiet. Nanoha looked around the room before closing her eyes.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ questioned a voice as there was a green light. _"Can you hear my voice?"_

"The same voice as last night's dream, and this afternoon," said Nanoha.

 _"Please listen to me,"_ said the voice as Nanoha closed her eyes again. _"You can hear my voice. Please, lend me just a small bit of your powers!"_

"Is the little guy talking to me?" questioned Nanoha.

 _"Please, come to me! Time is… Danger is now…"_ said the voice.

It all of a sudden stopped, and Nanoha fell over on her bed, but outside with Saber, she opened her eyes. Sparkle noticed her eye open up.

"Is it time now?" asked Sparkle.

"Yes," answered Saber.

"Pawright, let's go," said Sparkle.

"I'm going on ahead," said Saber. "Catch up when you can."

"I'm right behind mew," said Sparkle.

Saber turned before she took off running through the city. She was quite far from the veterinary clinic, so she had some ground to cover, not that it would be a problem for her.

Meanwhile, at the veterinary, the ferret was laying in a cage resting.

 _"Please reach her!"_ thought the ferret.

Red eyes glowed in the darkness, and then a shadow fell over the ferret, making it look at it.

Nanoha was running through the streets heading for the veterinary clinic dressed in a purple skirt, white shirt with a purple design, ruby undershirt with purple designs, white thigh high stockings, and brown shoes. She stopped just outside the veterinary clinic, but when she did, Saber appeared nearby her.

"Nanoha," said Saber.

Nanoha turned to see Saber there.

"You heard it too?" asked Nanoha.

"Yes," said Saber.

The two looked back at the veterinary clinic. All of a sudden, a sound went through the area, making both Nanoha and Saber put their hands on their ears. Saber flinched as she heard it.

"That sound again?!" said Nanoha.

The area started turning a reddish color as Saber looked around at it, still covering her ears. Nanoha uncovered her ears, and Saber did as well, and then the two of them looked at the veterinary clinic. Saber could hear some noises inside the clinic. Inside the clinic, the ferret was out of its cage on top of it and jumped off as the black blob smashed into it. The ferret ran before jumping through the window. Nanoha went to rush in, but Saber grabbed her arm, making Nanoha look at her to see her pointing at the ferret.

"That was…" said Nanoha.

The block blob attacked only for the ferret to dodge it as it jumped into the air. It landed on the wall before jumping from the wall into Saber's arms. For some reason unexplained, the ferret seemed to feel safe in the girl's arms.

"What? What in the world is going on?!" questioned Nanoha.

"A demon?" questioned Saber.

"Demon?" questioned Nanoha, looking at her.

"You both came for me?" questioned the ferret seeming surprised.

"It talked!" exclaimed Nanoha.

"I'm not surprised," said Saber as the black creature got back up. "Here, Nanoha."

Saber held the ferret out to her.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" asked Nanoha.

"I'm going to fight," said Saber.

"EHHHH!" shouted Nanoha before taking one of her hands and running away while Saber held the ferret in the other one.

A little later, they was running down the street with Nanoha holding Saber's hand.

"Well… I really don't know what's going on here," said Nanoha. "What in the world was that? What's going on?"

"Oh, there mew are," came Sparkle's voice as she flew down. "I see mew got the furret, and Nanoha is with mew." 

"Oh, Sparkle, you caught up," grinned Saber, giving her famous grin. "There's a demon back there. We should go back and fight it."

"What a demon here of all places?" questioned Sparkle. "How clawful."

"A demon?" questioned Nanoha, looking between Saber and Sparkle.

The ferret sweatdropped as it heard what Saber and Sparkle said, "You both have talent. Please, lend me just a small bit of your powers."

"Talent?" questioned Nanoha, looking at the ferret.

Saber looked at the ferret along with Sparkle.

"I came here from a different world, in order to search for a certain something, but I might not be able to fulfill that wish with my powers alone," said the ferret. "So, I know this will be a burden for you, but I want people with talent to help me out."

Nanoha stopped with Saber, and the ferret jumped down in front of them before turning to them.

"I will reward you. I will make sure to!" said the ferret. "I want you to use the powers that I have! My powers… The powers of magic!"

"Magic?" questioned Nanoha.

"Incoming," said Saber before grabbing Nanoha and the ferret and dodging as the black creature came down, smashing into the ground.

The ferret was in Saber's left hand farther away while Nanoha, who had Saber's right arm around her, blinked, wondering how they got so far away.

"I will make sure to reward you both!" said the ferret.

"So demon, you finally showed up!" shouted Saber at the black creature, getting a sweatdrop from the ferret.

"This is no time to be talking about rewards and stuff!" said Nanoha before turning and looking at the creature. "What should we do?"

Saber was about to speak up, but the ferret beat her to it.

"Take this!" said the ferret, holding a red spheric ball to Nanoha that was glowing.

Nanoha took it, holding it with her thumb and index finger. "It's warm."

"Hold it, close your eyes, and open your heart," said the ferret. "Repeat after me."

Nanoha dropped it in her hand before closing her hand around it.

"Okay? Here goes," said Yunno.

"Yeah," said Nanoha nodding her head while Saber and Sparkle looked curiously.

Nanoha held it close to her and closed her eyes, and the ferret put its head down and closed its eyes.

"I am the one who has been given a mission," said the ferret.

"I am the one who has been given a mission," repeated Nanoha.

There was a glow from her hands that caught Saber and Sparkle's attention.

"Under the contract, release those powers," said the ferret.

"Umm… Under the contract, release those powers," repeated Nanoha.

"Wind to the sky, stars to the heaven," said the ferret.

"Wind to the sky, stars to the heaven," repeated Nanoha.

"And the unyielding soul…" said the ferret.

"And the unyielding soul…" said Nanoha.

"To this heart," said both of them together. "Magic to these hands! Raging Heart, set up!"

Nanoha lifted her hand, holding the tiny spheric gem in her fingers.

"Stand by ready. Set up," came a mechanical female voice.

A pink light shot up into the sky, bursting through the clouds.

"Pink," said Saber.

"Do mew fureel that?" questioned Sparkle.

"Yes," said Saber.

Nanoha seemed surprised while the others continued to watch.

"What magical powers," said the ferret before jumping out of Saber's arms and rushing over to Nanoha. "Calm down and imagine, a magical wand that will control your powers, and a sturdy armor that will protect you!"

"You say that, but everything being so sudden…" Nanoha closed her eyes as she thought. "Let's see… let's see…"

Two objects flashed in her mind, and she opened her eyes.

"I think this will do for now!" said Nanoha.

A little while later, Nanoha was in an outfit similar to her school outfit with a white and pink staff capped with a red gem surrounded by a gold ring in her left hand. The similar-looking school outfit only had a few differences. One was that it had gauntlets that seemed to cover each wrist, two each hand was covered up by black fingerless gloves, and last it had a gold chest piece with a red gem inside it.

"Success!" said the ferret as Nanoha touched down on the ground.

"What? What? You're kidding!" said Nanoha looking down. "What is all this?!"

Saber and Sparkle just continued to watch as if they already knew what was going to happen. The black creature's red eyes locked onto Nanoha, and she turned around toward it.

"What?" questioned Nanoha.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. I do hope you like it. This is the revision chapter with a few changes, but other then that, everything else remained the same. In this chapter, Saber and Nanoha finally meet each other, and it looks like Nanoha has transformed. We also go to see that Sparkle had precognition just like that of Carla, and that will play an important role, especially when it comes to Saber later on. We got to hear Arisa mention the witches as well, showing that they do have some knowledge about magical people. Those that have read my "Worlds Collide Story" should note that this one is a little different as I took away Saber's ability to use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. I did this not because I felt she was to OP, but more due to other reasons. With the story being a crossover of several anime, there are plenty of support characters other than Wendy, so she won't be the lone supporter. Wendy playing the only supportive role is the reason why I gave Saber the ability to heal people. So yes, Saber does not have Sky Dragon Slayer magic in this story, but she is far from weak. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Dragonball, Strike Witches, Vividred Operation, or My-Otome, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


	8. Magical Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Saber and Sparkle had a fateful encounter with a girl named Nanoha and her friends, and after a very intense beginning, things started to get better. However, that soon came to a rest, and Nanoha and Saber had to rush to a ferret's help. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Nanoha backed up until her back was touching the wall then opened her eyes to see a staff in her hands.

"Huh? What is this?" questioned Nanoha.

The ground cracked, getting Sparkle, Saber, and the ferret's attention.

"It's coming!" shouted the ferret.

The black blob freed itself and jumped up onto a telephone pole. Nanoha turned to look at it while Saber, Sparkle, and the ferret watched. The creature jumped off the telephone pole towards Nanoha. The telephone pole was knocked over and crashed into a concrete wall.

As the creature got closer to Nanoha, Saber, Sparkle, and the ferret, Nanoha jumped into the air dodging it as it crashed into the ground. When the dust settled, Saber, Sparkle, and the ferret was much farther away, but if they was still nearby, they would have been hit by the creature. The ferret was dumbfounded and couldn't figure out how they got so far away.

"Ehhhh?" questioned Nanoha surprised.

Saber and Sparkle looked up in the air, impressed at how high she jumped with the ferret in Saber's left arm.

"How much do you know about Magic?" asked Raging Heart.

"Nothing! All I know is that there are magical people!" exclaimed Nanoha.

"Then I shall teach you everything. Please do as I say," said Raging Heart.

"R-Right," said Nanoha.

The creature took off into the air towards Nanoha and sent attacks out at her.

"Flier Fin," said Raging Heart.

Nanoha's shoes sprouted wings, and she started dodging the attack in the air.

"Interesting she can fly," said Saber.

Saber and Sparkle was not surprised to see someone flying in the air. Nanoha landed on the roof of a building, but the creature attacked her again. She dodged it, going from one house to another before flying off into the air.

"Um, what's that? Some kind of creature?" asked Nanoha.

"No. It is not a living being. It is an entity from lost logia," said Raging Heart.

The entity attacked again, and Nanoha threw the staff out in front of her instinctively.

"Protection!" exclaimed Raging Heart.

The entity crashed into a pink barrier that destroyed part of it, but it quickly reformed.

"Your magical power is impressive," said Raging Heart.

Saber, Sparkle, and the ferret continued to look up in the air watching.

"Incredible. She's even better than I expected," said the ferret.

The monster attacked Nanoha again, but she dodged it while flying through the air.

"With your magic levels, you'll be able to stop that thing," said the ferret. "Now work with Raging Heart to invoke a seal."

Saber and Sparkle ignored him as they focused on watching Nanoha. Nanoha flew down towards the ground.

"To seal, either get closer and invoke the sealing magic or use more powerful magic," explained Raging Heart.

Nanoha went around the corner before stopping as she looked at Raging Heart.

"Imagine your about to strike," explained Raging Heart.

"Don't make it sound so easy!" exclaimed Nanoha.

The entity looked around before noticing Saber, Sparkle, and the ferret. It flew down at them to attack them. The ferret turned and noticed it as he looked up at it. Saber and Sparkle already saw it, and Saber roughly threw the ferret to Sparkle, who caught him, much to the ferret's gratitude. The ferret looked back to see Saber in front of them.

 _"What the? Is she going to use herself as a shield?"_ questioned the ferret internally, and he would have shouted at her if given the time.

Nanoha looked around the corner to see the entity heading towards Saber, who was in front of Sparkle and the ferret. As the entity came down, Nanoha took off and got in front of Saber. The creature crashed into a pink barrier as Nanoha protected them from the attack.

The ferret who had his eyes shut and turned away looked back to see Nanoha protected them and was grateful for that. He was trying to wrap his mind around why the girl would do something so preposterously reckless and stupid, and yet she stands there with a grin on her face. Saber continued to grin as she looked at Nanoha, who protected them from the attack.

"Hold out your strongest hand," instructed Raging Heart.

"O-Okay," said Nanoha holding out her left hand.

A ring appeared around it.

"Shoot the Bullet!" exclaimed Raging Heart.

The magic continued to build for a little bit.

"Shoot!" exclaimed Raging Heart.

The attack hit the creature and broke it into two parts.

"It divided," said the ferret.

The creature reformed and landed on two houses before it started running away.

"It got away," said the ferret.

"We got more problems," said Saber, who was looking in the air in a different direction. "Incoming."

"EHHHH!" shouted Nanoha and the ferret.

They turned to look at Saber to see her looking up in the air with Sparkle, and they both looked up. In the air, there was a black creature with red eyes similar to that of a bull falling towards them.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Nanoha as she threw the staff out in front of her instinctively.

"Protection!" exclaimed Raging Heart.

The black bull-like creature crashed into the pink shield, and while it successfully blocked it at first, Nanoha's legs gave out from the shear strength of the bull. She was shot back like a bullet. The black bull-like creature continued as it crashed into the ground, shattering parts of the surrounding area and giving off a small earthquake that made Nanoha fall over while the others was fine. Saber didn't seem fazed by the small earthquake, and Sparkle was flying in the air holding onto the ferret; otherwise, it would have fallen over as well.

 _"What raw strength,"_ thought the ferret.

Nanoha got back up and looked between the black bull and the escaping entity. She was lost on whether she should go after the entity or continue to fight the black bull.

"Nanoha go after the other," ordered Saber. "I got this."

Nanoha heard the demanding tone of Saber's voice and couldn't find it in her to disobey as she turned and took off after the other two entities that was escaping. Thankfully this all happened pretty quickly, so they didn't get very far away. 

"Now then," said Saber walking forward, looking at the black bull. "It's about time I beat you."

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" shouted the ferret. "What are you going to do?"

"What does it look like I'm going to do? I'm going to fight," replied Saber.

"Ehhhh!" shouted the ferret as Saber looked at the black bull. "Wait… hold on… take this!"

Saber looked back at the ferret to see it holding up a silver spheric tiny ball just like the red spheric little ball the ferret gave to Nanoha, but this one had light blue swirls of mist swirling around inside of it. Saber walked over and took it, holding it with her thumb and index finger. When she took it, the tiny spheric ball started glowing, and a silvery-blue seal appeared underneath Saber that startled and confused the ferret as he saw it before there was a female mechanical voice.

"Stand by ready. Set up."

A blinding column of silvery-blue light shot up into the sky, bursting through the clouds and blinding the ferret and the black bull, which closed its eyes and backed up away from the blinding light.

"What? It's working and without a password?" questioned the ferret with his eyes closed, sounding surprised, confused, and feeling the enormous magical energy that was making his fur stand on end. "What raw magical power!"

Inside the silvery-blue light, Saber looked forward at the tiny silver gem with light blue swirls of mist inside it that was floating there.

"Welcome first user," came the mechanical voice from the gem.

"Nice to meet you," said Saber.

"Your magic level qualifies you to use me," came the voice of the tiny gem. "May I request to select the optimal configuration for the barrier jacket and the device."

"Ah, yes," said Saber, not really knowing what it was talking about.

"Alright," came the voice of the tiny gem. "Stand by ready."

Saber's clothing disappeared like what happened to Nanoha, showing her completely naked body, but it didn't matter as no one could see her, not that Saber cared if they did. It's not like she was hiding anything from anyone. Unlike Nanoha, Saber didn't just have a pussy and female little girl breasts, but also a male penis and huge balls. Something which she had all her life from what she knew. There was a noticeable bluish-purple mark located on her pelvis just above her penis. The tiny gem flew around her for a little while, taking her body in and pausing as it took her tails and the mark on her pelvis in, then stopped in front of her, which she picked up with her thumb and pointer finger rubbing it between them.

The tiny gem flew up in the silvery-blue light and changed as two black pieces formed around it with a dark blue and pink part near the head that started dark blue with pink under it and connected to a silver pole ending with a pink end covered by a dark blue tail. Saber caught it with her eyes closed in her right hand after it changed from into a greataxe.

"Barrier jacket setup," came the voice from the gem.

A short-sleeve black shirt appeared on Saber's top with baby pink panties appearing on her lower body just across her butt cheeks, so her tails can flow behind her and showing a little of her midriff and the mark on her pelvis. The panties pushed her penis against her pelvis, hiding a little more of the mark and her balls against her pussy. A gold breastplate appeared on her chest, with the bottom of it adding a vest in silver with baby pink trimming. A gold piece with a silver gem appeared next before attaching itself to the breastplate on Saber's chest. Saber's top part was covered in a silvery-blue light, adding a short sleeve jacket that was silver with baby pink trimming. The dress appeared next in silver with baby pink ruffles and flowing down to Saber's lower legs. Shoes in silver and baby pink with a silver gem in it surrounded by gold trimming appeared on her feet.

The blinding silvery-blue light disappeared to reveal Saber, who had her eyes closed currently. The ferret was now able to see and looked at Saber to see her in a different outfit that looked like a silver and baby pink dress, but this dress allowed the girl's tails to flow freely behind her. In her right hand was a greataxe that seemed too big for the little girl except she was holding it easily.

"Finally, a success," sighed the ferret-like animal.

The black bull recovered, looking towards Saber before charging towards her.

"It's coming!" shouted the ferret.

Saber opened her eyes, looking forward, not bothering to check herself over as she saw the black bull coming toward her.

"So you want to go demon?" questioned Saber, not completely understanding what it was.

The ferret sweatdropped as he heard that while watching as he looked at her. The bull got closer, and Saber got ready to attack, but before she could, a female mechanical voice spoke up from the greataxe.

"Pazerhindernis," came the voice from the greataxe.

The bull crashed into a silvery-blue barrier with force trying to push Saber back, but she stood firmly in place, not budging.

"She was able to defend against it," said the ferret in awe and shock.

The ferret couldn't believe what he was seeing the girl do. Even Nanoha had trouble with the bull, which threw her back. The black bull was still trying to push against the silvery-blue barrier, but not getting anywhere with it.

"Barrier burst," came the mechanical voice from the greataxe.

The barrier burst outward, throwing the bull back.

"Awe darn," pouted Saber.

The ferret looked at the girl in confusion at hearing the disappointment in the girl's voice. The ferret couldn't understand why she was disappointed as she was doing everything fine. The black bull jumped into the air locking its red eyes on Saber, who looked up at it grinning.

"So that's how you want it?" asked Saber before discarding the greataxe and flying into the air.

The ferret's mouth dropped open in shock as the girl wasn't using any magic to fly in the air. She simply was flying with nothing holding her up, but he recovered as he looked at the greataxe.

"Hey, what are you doing!" shouted the ferret nervously. "You forgot your device."

"Relax, she will be fine," Sparkle stated.

The ferret looked at Sparkle but wondered what she meant by that, but soon remembered the other girl and took off after her.

Meanwhile, as Saber did that, Nanoha was flying through the air after the others, but they all paused when a light blinded them. When the light died down, she continued to fly after them for a little bit.

"I can't catch up," said Nanoha. "If those things go near a lot of people, they—" Nanoha cut herself off as she thought of something. "That ray I used earlier. Can I make it reach farther?"

"If that is what you desire," said Raging Heart.

Nanoha flew to a building and landed on the roof. She focused, and a magic circle appeared underneath her.

"That's right. Focus your eternal spiritual heat through your arms," said Raging Heart.

Nanoha took the staff, and after getting her body in position, pointed the staff in the air.

"Mode change! Cannon Mode," said Raging Heart.

Raging Heart changed and no longer looked like a staff, but looked more like that of a large gun. The ferret came around the corner and noticed Nanoha.

"I don't believe it. A seal Cannon?" questioned the ferret in surprise. "That girl… She called up a barrage mode?"

Nanoha continued to stand on the roof with the staff pointed down in the air.

"Shoot in buster mode," said Raging Heart.

The magic continued to build for a little bit.

"Immediate fire when target is locked," said Raging Heart.

"Lock all of them," said Nanoha.

The targeting locked onto the three entities, and Nanoha pulled the trigger. Three pink beams went out towards the creatures and destroyed two of them, but the last one didn't hit its target. Nanoha was thrown back by the force of the attack.

Meanwhile, back with Saber, after she flew off into the air after the creature, the black bull was falling towards her, but as it got to her, she was about to dodge it when she noticed a pink beaming heading towards it. Saber disappeared before reappearing in front of it, and with a smack of her hand, shot the attack into the air, making it pierce the clouds and evaporate.

Back at Nanoha's spot, she was lying on the roof.

"Not bad shot," said Raging Heart.

It appeared that Raging Heart was lost for words and could not compute what just happened. Nanoha had seen her pink beam shoot into the sky, piercing the clouds, and evaporate. The ferret's eyes widen, and he gasped in shock, trying to make sense of what just happened. He saw Saber smack Nanoha's beam away as if it was a toy for a little kid, which did not make sense to him.

Meanwhile, Saber returned her attention to the black bull right after. She disappeared before reappearing behind it and flicking it with her finger. The bull fell out of the air fast and crashed into the ground, leaving a large crater in the ground. Saber continued to float in the air waiting as she looked down at the creature.

The creature took a while to pull itself out of the crater before looking up at Saber then released some attacks that the girl dodge in the air, but the ferret didn't even know when she moved at all. After a little bit, the attacks stopped, and Saber floated down, landing on the road. The black bull seeing that ran toward her, making the ground shake. As it got closer, Saber grinned before dodging it and delivering a powerful kick in the head, sending it crashing through the city clear to the other side. She flew into the air looking over where she sent it to see several blue gems glowing and floated back down just as the ferret and Nanoha reappeared.

"There are three blue gems over there," said Saber. "I'll go get them, and next time do not interfere."

"Way to go, Saber, mew just touched it twice, and it's already defeated," praised Sparkle.

The ferret's eyes bulged outward, and his mouth hung open in shock by the display of strength the girl shown and what Sparkle just said. The girl only touched the entity twice and already defeated it without much effort, and she didn't even use any magic to defeat it. Plus, earlier, she successfully activated the second device, which has never been activated before without a password, used ancient magic, and reflected Nanoha's attack like it was nothing. A shiver ran up Nanoha's spin as she heard Saber tell her not to interfere even though she only wanted to help.

"Wait," said the ferret. "Don't forget your device."

"Device?" questioned Saber rubbing her head.

"The greataxe," said the ferret.

"Huh? Why?" questioned Saber.

"You need it to receive them," said the ferret. "Just hold it out to the jewels."

Saber rubbed her head confused, but shrugged it off and went to get the greataxe, lifting it with one hand.

"It's really light," said Saber before flying off towards the jewels along with Sparkle.

"That girl is weird," said the ferret.

Nanoha blushed as she heard it, which went unnoticed by the ferret.

When Saber got to the jewels, she held the greataxe out to them, and they was sucked into it. She left there and met back up with Nanoha and the ferret. When she got to them, she floated down and landed on the ground. Nanoha started glowing pink while Saber started glowing silvery-blue and returned to their original clothes.

"Hey…" said Nanoha to the ferret. "Is it over?"

"Yes, all thanks to you two," said the ferret as Saber and Sparkle walked over to them. "Thank you so much."

The ferret fell over on his side after saying that.

"Hold on! Are you all right?! Hey!" shouted Nanoha crouching down in worry.

Sirens started blaring in the area catching Nanoha, Saber, and Sparkle's attention.

"We better get out of here," said Sparkle.

"Agreed," said Saber.

"Right," said Nanoha nodding her head, picking up the ferret before taking off with Saber and Sparkle. "I'm sorry!"

Nanoha, Saber, and Sparkle got to a park area later, avoiding the cops who went by the park. Nanoha was sitting on a bench while Saber was standing and Sparkle was standing next to Saber.

"I'm sorry," came the voice of the ferret.

Nanoha opened her eyes and looked down at the ferret.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Nanoha. "Sorry for being so rough. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," said the ferret.

"Hey, can I introduce myself?" asked Nanoha.

"Sure," said the ferret looking at Nanoha.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi. I'm in third grade. My family and my close friends all call me Nanoha," said Nanoha introducing herself.

"I'm Saber Wonder," said Saber introducing herself before pointing to Sparkle. "This is my companion, Sparkle."

"I'm Yuuno Scrya," said the ferret. "Scrya is my clan name, so Yunno would be my name."

"Yunno? That's a good name," said Nanoha.

Yunno bowed his head, "I'm sorry, I got you two—"

"Nanoha," interupted Nanoha picking Yuuno up.

"Saber, Sparkle," added Saber.

"I got you Nanoha, Saber, involved in all of this," continued Yunno.

"Well, that's…" said Nanoha before smiling. "Well, I think I'm okay! Oh, that's right!" Nanoha stood up as she continued. "Since you're hurt, Yuuno, you can't relax here. For now, let's go to my house. We'll figure out the rest there, okay?" She turned to look at Saber and Sparkle. "We're you two staying?"

"Nowhere," grinned Saber, giving her famous grin.

"Wait, you have no place to stay?" questioned Nanoha.

"We don't have money for a place to stay, so we are just staying outside," answered Saber.

"I know," said Nanoha. "Come to my house."

"Are mew sure?" asked Sparkle.

"Of course," Nanoha smiled.

When they got to the house, it was night time. Nanoha opened the gate and walked forward, trying to sneak inside the house, holding onto Yunno with Saber and Sparkle following.

"Hello there," said Saber noticing the man and woman that was nearby.

The man looked at her curiously, trying to figure out how she knew he was there and noticed she had two tails but didn't seem surprised by it. He also saw the cat ears and tail the other girl had but didn't seem surprised by that either.

Nanoha looked around before seeing who Saber was talking about and hid Yunno behind her back, "Big brother…"

"Welcome back," said the man. "Who are they, and where did you wander off to, so late?"

"This is Saber Wonder and Sparkle," said Nanoha introducing Saber and Sparkle before shifting nervously. "Um, well, um, uh…"

"My, so cute," came a female voice.

"Big sister?!" questioned Nanoha, noticing her as she moved to hide Yunno.

"Oh, it doesn't seem to be so cheerful," said the woman as the man moved closer. "Nanoha, did you go visit there because you were worried about it and met these girls?"

"Well, um…" said Nanoha bringing Yunno out from behind her holding on to him.

"I understand how you feel," said the man, "but you still can't run off without telling anyone."

"Come on, it's all right," said the woman. "She made it back safe and sound. Besides, Nanoha, you're a good girl, so you won't do anything like this again, right?"

"Well, um… Big brother… I'm sorry I made you worry by leaving the house without telling anyone," said Nanoha.

"Right," said the man crossing his arms turning.

"Okay, that settles everything!" said the woman.

Nanoha turned and smiled at her. She walked forward and took the animal holding it up.

"This is a very cute little animal," said the woman before giving it back to Nanoha and walking over to the girls.

She circled Saber looking at her tails, which was swaying behind her in the air but was not surprised by them and then did the same with Sparkle.

"You two are very cute, too," said the woman.

"Uh…" said Saber, unsure what to say.

"Oh," said Nanoha. "This is my big brother Kyouya and big sister Miyuki."

"It's nice to meet you," said Saber bowing politely.

"It's nice to meet mew," said Sparkle bowing politely.

"Awe, how adorable and polite," said Miyuki as she returned the jester along with Kyouya. "It's nice to meet you both too."

Kyouya smiled at the two girls and their politeness as he stood back up.

"Wouldn't Mom roll around in panic because they're so cute?" questioned Miyuki.

"I won't deny that possibility," said Kyouya.

"Let me introduce you to my Mom and Dad, Saber, Sparkle," said Nanoha.

Saber gave her famous grin as she heard that and followed Nanoha into the house with Miyuki and Kyouya following.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," said Nanoha going into the living room with Saber, Miyuki, and Kyouya following.

Shiro and Momoko looked at their daughter, and Momoko would have gone into a panic at seeing how cute the ferret in Nanoha's hands was if it wasn't for the two girls that was with her.

"Well, if it isn't Saber and Sparkle," said Shiro.

Nanoha, Kyouya, and Miyuki blinked. This was not the reaction that they was expecting, and Nanoha was going to introduce the two girls, but she didn't expect that her parents already knew who they was.

"You know them?" questioned Nanoha in confusion.

"We met them at Midoriya earlier, but I didn't expect to see them again so soon," said Momoko.

Oh, so that was how their parents knew the two girls.

"Ummm… I invited them home because they didn't have anywhere to stay and no money," said Nanoha.

Shiro and Momoko smiled as they heard her say that while Kyouya and Miyuki was disappointed to hear the girls were orphans.

"Yes, I was worried about that," said Momoko, "but they left so suddenly before anyone could say anything."

"Oh, so that was what you was worried about during dinner," said Kyouya.

"Yes," said Momoko.

"You sure made a lot of commotion in the city, Saber, Sparkle," said Shiro.

"Ummm… yeah, sorry about that," said Saber rubbing her head. "We are not used to the city."

"Not used to the city?" questioned Momoko in curiousness.

"Nya-ha, we came here from the old lands ofurseas," said Sparkle.

The family all gasped as they heard that. They had heard about the old lands that are overseas, and this was not the first time they met someone from over there.

"Where did you come from?" asked Shiro curiously.

"We came here from Fiore," said Saber, "but everything here is a bit different from what we are used to. Our guild Master from Fairy Tail sent us her on vacation."

The family all sweatdropped as they heard that, but looked confused.

"Fiore? I never heard of that before," said Momoko.

Kyouya was dumbfounded, "Who would send a two-year-old girl here on vacation without any money?"

"Oh, but I'm not two," said Saber as she looked at him. "I'm thirteen."

"Eeeeeh!" shouted the family in surprise.

She looked no older than two-years-old and was much shorter than even Nanoha, but to think she was older than Nanoha was a shock to everyone in the family. They was not the only one shocked as Yunno was surprised too, but he did his best not to show it. He was interested to hear that Saber and Sparkle came from overseas and wondered if that has something to do with Saber's weirdness. It took them a few minutes to recover from the shock, but the family soon did.

"Well, you are more then welcome to stay here," said Momoko.

"Oh, no, no, that's alright," said Saber waving her right hand. "You already showed us enough hospitality already."

"Nonsense, we're not going to let you two stay outside," said Momoko.

"Not to mention, you said you didn't know this city and already caused enough trouble," said Shiro.

Saber rubbed her head, "All we was doing was walking around looking at everything when those strange vehicles made funny noises at us."

Everyone looked at them incredulously, but it was Miyuki that spoke up, "You was walking in the road?"

"Huh? Of course, we was," said Saber as if it was natural. "Doesn't everyone walk in the roads when going someplace?"

"Uh, no. No, they don't," answered Kyouya.

"Do you walk in the roads overseas?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah, everyone does," replied Saber.

"What? Don't you get hit by cars?" questioned Miyuki.

Saber blinked, "Huh? Cars?"

"Don't you have vehicles overseas?" asked Kyouya.

"Oh, yeah, we got vehicles, but they're magical vehicles," replied Saber, making Yuuno's eyes widen at her mentioning magic so carelessly. "There are also carriages and trains to help get around, but the majority of the time, it is on foot or flying."

The Takamachis and Yuuno noticed that overseas sounded more medieval-like than compared to their own lands, at least technology-wise, but magically wise, they sounded pretty interesting to them. The Takamachis weren't surprised about magic at all, having met many magical people before, but Yuuno was confused by it.

"Kyouya, Miyuki, what you think?" asked Momoko.

"I don't have any problems with it," said Kyouya.

"Neither do I," said Miyuki.

"And that's that," said Shiro.

Saber bowed in politeness, "Thank you for your generosity."

"Thank mew for mewr generosity," said Sparkle bowing in politeness.

"Awe, don't mention it," said Momoko before a light crossed her eyes. Earlier at the cafe, Momoko had noticed that Saber was unusual and had both a penis and balls and so did Shiro. "I'm sure Nanoha won't mind sharing her bedroom."

Nanoha's cheeks flushed as her mother said that. Momoko giggled slightly at Nanoha's face before she got up and made her way over to her.

"And this is?" asked Momoko.

"Oh, right," said Nanoha. "This is Yuuno."

Momoko took Yuuno before she made her way back over to the couch and sat down, and then went into a panic as her eyes lit up.

"It's so cute!" squealed Momoko with stars in her eyes. "He's adorable! He's just so adorable!"

"Mom, take it easy!" said Nanoha loudly.

"This is a rather wise-looking weasel," said Shiro.

"It's a ferret, Dad," corrected Miyuki.

"Can it do any tricks?" questioned Shiro before holding his hand out. "Here, shake."

Yunno sniffed his hand before placing his paw in his hand.

"It's really intelligent," said Momoko.

"Yuuno, it's alright, you can talk, my family is already well aware of magic," said Nanoha.

Yuuno's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Oh, and speaking of magic," said Nanoha.

Nanoha started explaining to the family what currently happened along with Yuuno giving her a hand. The family was worried but took the news well. After that, everyone went into a frenzy. Maybe the Takamachi family knowing he could speak and about magic would be better off in the long run. At least they wouldn't have to hide any secrets from them. After a little while, Momoko stopped and looked at Saber, who she noticed wasn't giving off as much steam.

"Saber, are you hungry?" asked Momoko.

Saber hearing that put both her hands on her stomach as it rumbled extremely loudly. The family and Yuuno was sure the ground slightly shook as several things in the house rattled, which made Shiro realize that it wasn't just his imagination after all.

Momoko giggled, "I'll go get you something to eat."

"I'll clawm with mew," said Sparkle.

Momoko smiled as she heard that before making her way into the kitchen with her. Sparkle went with her as she wanted to talk to her about a few things.

A bit later, Saber was sitting on the table eating food at a quick rate, and as she did, the others was watching her with bulging eyes and open mouths. They have never seen anyone eat so much. The only ones not surprised was Momoko and Sparkle.

"That's it, eat up," encouraged Momoko as the food disappeared in front of their faces without them seeing.

As Saber continued to eat, she started giving off steam, and the temperature in the house rose to high levels, which was noticeable as they had beads of sweat that ran down their foreheads. Nanoha was just watching Saber eat in shock, but also a heavily blush adorned her cheeks. Due to the way Saber was sitting, Nanoha had a direct view up Saber's dress and could see that she had a penis and balls, and Momoka smiled as she saw the blush.

"Where does she put it all?" questioned Yuuno.

That was something that everyone wondered when they see the girl eat.

"She's eating more than she did at the cafe, and the meals are much larger," said Shiro.

True to what he said, Saber was eating more than she did at the cafe, and the meals that she was eating was much larger than she ate at the cafe. She had cleaned out four hundred and twenty full course servings and was still going.

"More? Larger?" questioned Kyouya.

"At the cafe earlier, she ate two hundred and eighty full course servings, but the servings was the same size everyone eats," explained Shiro.

"She was being purrlite and only ate half of what she normewlly does," explained Sparkle, "and she usually eats six times a day."

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone in shock except Momoko.

They continued to be in shock as Saber continued to go through another one hundred and forty full course servings for a total of five hundred and sixty. Momoko even made desert with the servings, so Saber was able to include that in her meal when she ate, and even the bones weren't spared as they disappeared with the rest of the food.

"That was amazing," said Saber patting her belly.

"Nay-ha, it was purrfect," said Sparkle, having gotten her fair share of the food much earlier.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the food," said Momoko blushing from the compliments. "How about you go get cleaned up, Saber, Sparkle?" 

She didn't ask that because they was messy eaters or because they smelled, but simply as she thought it would be a good idea. Saber and Sparkle agreed, and Momoko showed them where the bathroom was, so they knew where it was, and after she showed them, she left them in the bathroom. Saber got undressed before she made a bath out of the cold water only, and once the bathtub was full, she turned the water off. She climbed into the tub, and as she did, her body heat turned the cold water to well past boiling temperatures, making the bath feel like an onsen.

With the water ready, Saber sat down, and Sparkle joined her. They went about washing up their body and hair before refilling the bathtube with cold water and repeating the heating process of the water. After that, they stayed in the water to relax.

There was a knock on the door as they was relaxing in the water before the door was opened by Momoko, who poked her head in just as Saber answered. She told them that she was just getting their clothes to wash, but seeing how hot the bathwater was, she was a bit surprised. She noticed the bluish-purple mark that Saber had on her pelvis, but it wasn't the first time she saw it. After getting Saber and Sparkles clothes, she left the bathroom again, leaving Saber and Sparkle to relax in the water of the bath.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the fourth chapter of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. I do hope you like it. This is the revision chapter, but I didn't really have to change much in this chapter. All I had to do was take out a few things that wouldn't work and fix a few errors, but other than that, this chapter remains mostly unaffected. This chapter got a bit longer, but I think it did alright, considering it was only almost 6k words. Those of you that are reading "Worlds Collide Ultra" will notice the similarities, but there was some parts that was changed. The fight scene was taken from the movie instead of the actual anime, so that part changed. Some key parts in the story changed as well, especially with the Takamachis. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome.

In case you are wondering how much Saber can eat, she eats 560 Full Course Servings in one sitting, which is 180x more than a human and 5,600,000 calories. Yes, I know, you probably think the calories are incorrect, but Saber's meals are equivalent to Sumo meals, which are at 10,000 calories. Furthermore, Saber eats between 3-6 times a day, so her daily intake is between 16,800,000 calories to 33,600,000 calories, and she eats everything, including the bones.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Dragonball, Strike Witches, Vividred Operation, or My-Otome, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


	9. Wild Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Nanoha and Saber had to fight entities to save a ferret, and after that Nanoha invited Saber and Sparkle to her house where they met Nanoha's big brother Kyouya and big sister Miyuki. After done meeting them, Nanoha introduced them to her mother and father, and Saber and Sparkle was able to meet Momoko and Shiro again. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Saber and Sparkle finished with taking their bath and got dressed in the clothes that Momoko washed for them before they came out of the bathroom into the living room. By the time they finished taking a bath, the Takamachis already decided on what they would feed Yuuno. As Saber came out, she noticed a clock in the living room, indicating that it was 9 at night.

Saber gasped as she looked at the clock, "It's that time already?"

The Takamachis looked at her before looking at the clock.

"Yup, you been in the bath for about an hour," replied Miyuki.

"Okay, then I'll be going to bed," said Saber.

"Huh? It's still early," said Kyouya.

"Saber always goes to bed by eight in the summer and five in the winter, so it being nine is passed her bedtime," explained Sparkle.

"Oh, then Nanoha, how about you show them to your bedroom," said Momoko.

"Okay," agreed Nanoha.

Nanoha picked up Yuuno before she went over to Saber and took her by the hand, which caused her to blush a little when she did. Momoko noticed it and smiled. Nanoha started leading Saber to the stairs to her room with Sparkle following. 

"Good night, Saber, Sparkle, Nanoha, Yuuno," called Momoko waving them off to bed.

"Good night, Momoko, Shiro," replied Saber, Sparkle, and Yuuno.

"Good night, Mom, Dad," replied Nanoha.

Nanoha continued to lead them up the stairs and to her bedroom, and when they got there, Nanoha let go of Saber's hand for a little bit so she can open the bedroom door. When she got the door open, she retook Saber's hand and led her inside the bedroom with Sparkle following. Once inside the room, Nanoha let Saber's hand go and shut the bedroom door before she went and put Yuuno on the dresser.

"Well, this is my bedroom," said Nanoha turning to Saber and Sparkle, who was near the door.

"It's cute," complimented Saber.

Nanoha blushed at the compliment.

"You can sleep on the bed," suggested Nanoha.

"Oh, no, no, that's alright," said Saber. "we are used to roughing it. We can sleep on the floor."

"But you're a guest, so you should sleep on the bed," said Nanoha.

"We don't want you to have to sleep on the floor," said Saber. 

"Then, how about we share the bed?" suggested Sparkle.

Nanoha blushed when Sparkle suggested that, but didn't disagree with it as she nodded her head. 

"Are you sure?" asked Saber.

"Of course, but I don't think I have any pajamas that will fit you two," said Nanoha.

"She has a point, Saber, Sparkle," said Yuuno. "You're quite short and a bit tall."

"Oh, that's alright," said Saber. "We don't wear clothes to bed."

Yuuno gasped, and his eyes widen at the implication that Nanoha would be sleeping in the same bed with the two girls while they was naked. Nanoha blushed a bit darker when she heard that, but still had a smile on her face. Saber took her backpack off before she started going through it, and Nanoha looked at her curiously, her blush slowly fading away. Saber pulled out a whitish-blue blanket that was several sizes too big for her and was big enough to fit a king-sized bed twice.

"Oh, what a pretty blanket," complimented Nanoha.

"Thank you," replied Saber cuddling it.

"You can put it on the bed," suggested Nanoha. "Here, I'll help you."

"I'll help too," said Sparkle.

Saber gave her famous grin as she heard that, and the three went to work at adding the whitish-blue blanket over the top of Nanoha's pink blanket she had on her bed. 

Saber started to take the wing-like accessories off, and as she did, Yuuno turned around in his basket facing the wall. Nanoha couldn't look away even if she wanted to as she was hypnotized and excited. When she got the accessories off, Saber placed them inside her backpack and started taking her dress off. Sparkle went about taking her clothes off with her, leaving only the purple ribbon on her tail and the matching purple bows in her ears. Nanoha took their bodies in as she looked at them with a blush adorning her cheeks.

Saber's breasts was small, just like that of Nanoha's, but Saber was a big girl. She wasn't exactly fat, but she had a slightly toned body showing its fitness, and she wasn't small in the lower department. Saber's penis was seven inches long and nine inches in girth. She was a shower, and her balls was half the size of lemons. Saber's body was thicker than Nanoha's, too, or even among girls much older than her, making her unusual.

Sparkle's breasts was small, just like that of Saber's and Nanoha's, but Sparkle was much taller than Saber and a bit taller than Nanoha. She wasn't as thick as Saber was, but she had a decent body that was slightly toned, showing its fitness and very nice hips.

Nanoha noticed that Saber still had tails, and Sparkle still had the cat ears and tail, but she had seen people with animal ears and tails before, so that was not anything new to her. There was also a bluish-purple mark on Saber's pelvis above her penis visible for Nanoha, which she was curious about. She realized that she was looking at Saber and Sparkle a bit too much, and got up before she started changing into her pajamas, giving them a view of everything she had to offer in the process.

"So, who is going to sleep where?" asked Nanoha as she started getting ready for bed.

"I'll take the left," said Sparkle.

"Then I'll take the middle, and Nanoha can take the right," said Saber.

A flutter ran through Nanoha's stomach, knowing that Saber would be behind her, and her heart started beating in her chest. Sparkle was also excited that Saber would be in the middle between the two of them. Nanoha began with taking her white thigh high stockings and green panties with a green bow off, leaving her in only her purple skirt, white shirt with a purple design, and ruby undershirt with purple designs. She hoped that Saber and Sparkle liked what they saw, not that Nanoha thought she had a great body. Nanoha started putting her pink panties with a pink bow on and pulled them up, but these panties was different then the last ones and allowed some of her ass cheeks to hang out.

When Nanoha took her panties off, Saber and Sparkle noticed that she had a very puffy cute peach, just like Sparkle did, and even though Nanoha didn't have a big ass, her ass was adorable and sexy. Saber continued to watch as Nanoha started putting on her cute pink panties and pulling them up, letting them hang across her ass cheeks. Sparkle made her way to the bed and sat down sideways, facing Nanoha as she continued to watch her get ready for bed. Saber was unable to take it anymore and made her way over to Nanoha, who had her back to her and getting Sparkle's attention as she looked at her.

 _"And so it begins,"_ thought Sparkle with a smile. 

When Saber got behind Nanoha, she wrapped her arms around her and pressed her body against Nanoha, making Nanoha's body arch with her ass against Saber and her small little girl breasts sticking out in the air. Nanoha felt Saber's arms wrap around her and how big her penis was against the skin of her ass cheeks that hung out of her panties, which was resting between her ass cheeks. Nanoha was excited, and she could feel her body getting hotter now that Saber was pressed against her, her pussy getting hotter, and her heart hammering in her chest. No matter what, Nanoha was glad to have Saber closer to her, and the feeling of her penis against the skin of her ass sent shivers of pleasure and excitement through her.

With a quick movement of her hands, Saber pulled Nanoha's cute pink panties down to her lower thighs, turned them around, so Nanoha was facing Sparkle, wrapped her arms around Nanoha, and moved her body until the tip of her penis was touching her very puffy wet pussy on an angle. Nanoha could see that Sparkle was sitting on the bed sideways with her legs parted and slightly bent, revealing her very puffy pussy. Sparkle had her hand resting on her pelvis just above her pussy. Saber rammed her penis inside Nanoha's pussy, tearing through her hymen, rubbing against the walls of her vagina, and going balls deep in one thrust.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" screamed Nanoha in pain.

Nanoha could only scream loudly with her left eye shut, her right eye rolled up in her head, and tears of happiness and pain flowing down her face. Saber didn't care and started moving her hips hard, pounding her penis in and out of Nanoha's vagina and making her balls smack Nanoha's thighs and pussy.

"Oh my, damn, your so damn tight," moaned Saber. "You're clenching my huge fat penis so damn hard. Feel my huge fat penis. Love my huge fat penis. I'm going to fuck you senseless. I'm going to cum in you a lot. I'm going to make you pregnant."

"Nya-ha, clench mama's huge furat penis hard," moaned Sparkle as her hand moved to her pussy, and she started masturbating. "Fureel mama's huge furat penis. Love mama's huge furat penis. Furck her senseless. Give her lots of mewr baby-making milk. Make her purregnant."

A dark blush spread across Nanoha's face from the compliment that Saber gave her about her vagina and from what Sparkle said, but she was pleased to hear that Saber was enjoying her vagina and that Sparkle was getting excited by watching them. Nanoha was excited that Sparkle was watching them too. Saber was amazed by the tightness of Nanoha's vagina, which was just as tight as that of Sparkle, making her one of the tightest human girls she ever had sex with even for a virgin.

Yuuno flinched when he heard the loud scream of Nanoha and was worried, but once he hears what Saber and Sparkle said, his eyes bulged out of his head, and his mouth dropped open. He was shocked that Saber had a penis and was a boy as he thought that Saber was a girl, but now he wasn't so sure. He was also shocked that Sparkle was Saber's child, but he was confused as to why she calls her mama since she is a boy. He didn't understand anything else Saber or Sparkle said besides that, so he didn't know what they was doing, and he wasn't about to check as he knew Saber and Sparkle was naked. Furthermore, no one in the house came to check if Nanoha was alright, so Yuuno guessed it wasn't anything important to worry about.

Sparkle understood the pain of Saber breaking Nanoha's hymen as she watched why masturbating her pussy. She was excited seeing Saber fuck Nanoha's tiny tight wet very puffy virgin vagina and Nanoha watching her as she masturbates. 

As Saber continued pounding in and out of Nanoha's vagina, making her balls smack Nanoha thighs and pussy and making extremely loud wet smacking noises, Nanoha continued to have her left eye shut while her right eye was normal and tears of happiness and pain flowing down her face. She could feel her mind start to go crazy from the pain, pleasure, Saber's penis rubbing her vagina walls, Saber's penis inside of her pussy, and Sparkle masturbating.

"No… ahhh… ahhh… no… ahhh… ahhh… if you do it so roughly… and show me that… I'm going to go crazy," moaned Nanoha.

"Oh, yes, that's it, bitch, go crazy," moaned Saber.

"Nya-ha, that's it, go crazy on mama huge furat penis," moaned Sparkle. "Watch me masfurbate my tiny tight wet very purrffy kitty purrssy."

Nanoha's face blushed darker from hearing that, and she got excited from Saber being so rough with her and Sparkle masturbating and watching them. Nanoha enjoyed it when someone was rough with her and when someone watched her, so she was really getting aroused by it. 

Saber continued pounding in and out of Nanoha's vagina for five minutes. Nanoha could feel her body continue to get hotter and hotter, and the temperature of the room climb as though it was a hot summer day, making her sweat. Saber being so rough and Sparkle masturbating made Nanoha's mind go crazy from the pain, pleasure, Saber's penis rubbing the walls of her vagina, Saber pounding her vagina so harshly, and Sparkle watching her be pounded so harshly. Nanoha took her shirt and undershirt off and flung them behind them carelessly, leaving her in only her purple skirt with her pink panties on her lower thighs, and revealing her upper body. Nanoha raised her arms up with them slightly bent as Saber continued to pound her harshly.

"Do you love my huge fat penis, bitch? Say it! Say that you love it!" moaned Saber loudly.

"Nya-ha, say it! Say that mew love mama's huge furat penis!" moaned Sparkle loudly.

"Saber, your penis is hard, very fat, huge and amazing… and I love it!" moaned Nanoha loudly.

"Oh, yes, that's it, bitch!" moaned Saber. "I'll make you feel even better!"

"Nay-ha, that's it!" moaned Sparkle. "Make her fureel even better! Watch me masfurbate my purrssy."

Saber moved her arms that was wrapped from around Nanoha and wrapped her tails around her before she reached up and grabbed Nanoha's hair pulling on it. Nanoha felt Saber's tail wrap around her, which sent pleasure through her before she felt Saber grab some of her hair and pull on it.

"AHHH… NAAA… MMMM… YES, YES. SABER, BE ROUGH WITH ME! I LOVE IT! POUND MY VAGINA SENSELESS! GIVE ME THAT HUGE FAT PENIS! BE RECKLESS ON MY PUSSY!" screamed Nanoha. "SPARKLE MASTURBATE THAT PUSSY!"

Nanoha was extremely turned on from Saber tails wrapping around her, Saber being rough with her, and Sparkle masturbating while watching them, but she was the only one. Sparkle was extremely turned on from Nanoha enjoying seeing her masturbating and enjoying her mama's huge fat penis but blushed from her mama being rough with Nanoha, just like she was with her other mama.

"Oh, yes, that's it, bitch!" moaned Saber. "Feel my amazing huge fat penis! Love my amazing huge fat penis! You're so damn cute and tight! I'm going to fuck you senseless! I'm going to make you cum hard! I'm going to make you dripping wet! You'll only be able to think of my penis! Whenever you look at me, you will get wet! You will be my horny bitch, and I'll fuck you whenever I want."

"Nya-ha, that's it!" moaned Sparkle. "Fureel mama's amazing huge furat penis! Love mama's amazing huge furat penis! Mew're so damn cute and tight! Furck her senseless! Make her give out lots of baby-making milk hard! Make her dripping wet! Furck her until she can only think of mewr penis! Get wet whenefur mew look at mama! Be mama's horny bitch, and let mama furck mew whenefur she wants! Watch me masfurbate my purrssy!"

Nanoha was extremely excited from what Saber and Sparkle said and blushed when they called her cute.

Yunno didn't hear everything, but the little bit that he did hear was enough to make him extremely embarrassed, and he wanted to climb under a rock right now. He had to cover his ears with his paws a few times from the loudness of Saber's voice and a few times from Nanoha and Sparkle's loud voice, but Nanoha and Sparkle weren't nearly as loud as Saber. He could feel the temperature of the room climb as though it was a hot summer day, making him sweat, but remembered when Saber was giving of steam from her body and the temperature rising when she was eating dinner.

Sparkle continued to masturbate her pussy with her right hand while watching Saber ravage Nanoha's tiny tight wet very puffy virgin vagina roughly and wildly like an animal. While she was watching them while masturbating her pussy, she had a blush on her face.

Saber continued to ravage Nanoha's vagina harshly while pulling on hair for another five minutes. Nanoha was giving a lewd face with her tongue hanging out panting, drool dripping from her tongue onto the floor, her left eye shut, her right eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her right eye, a blush across her face, sweat running down her body, and she was dripping with wetness from her vagina onto her cute pink panties and the floor. Saber was giving an equal lewd face with her tongue hanging out panting, drool dripping from her tongue onto Nanoha, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, and rose pink sweat running down her body. Sparkle was giving her own lewd face with her tongue hanging out purring, drool dripping from her tongue onto her chest, her right eye shut, a blush on her cheeks, sweat running down her body, and she was dripping with wetness from her vagina onto the whitish-blue blanket. Nanoha could feel the pressure building in her pelvis from Saber being so rough with her and waited for the eventual releases that was about to come. Sparkle could feel her own release about to come and waited.

"NAAAAAAAH!" screamed Nanoha as she came.

"NYAAAA-HAAAA!" screamed Sparkle as she came.

Nanoha's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came hard, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating Saber's penis, balls, it dripping onto her panties, it running down her thighs, and squeezing Saber's penis with her vagina, getting a moan out of Saber that most pleased her. Sparkle's legs shook, and her back arched as she came, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating her pussy, thighs, and the bed in her cum.

"Oh, damn!" moaned Saber. "You're so incredibly tight, wet, and cute!"

Saber didn't stop as she continued to ravage Nanoha's vagina through her orgasm while pulling on her hair, even with Nanoha's vagina squeezing her so damn hard, making it incredibly tighter. Nanoha continuously squirted cum for awhile from Saber being rough with her, her penis rubbing against her tight vagina walls, the feeling of Saber's tails around her, Saber's penis pounding her vagina harshly, and Sparkle masturbating while watching them. Sparkle didn't stop as she continued to masturbate her vagina through her orgasm while watching Saber ravage Nanoha's vagina.

"NAAAAAH… UUGTH… UUGTH… YES, YES! POUND MY TIGHT VAGINA! BE RECKLESS ON MY PUSSY! RUB MY TIGHT VAGINA WALLS WITH YOUR HUGE FAT PENIS! BE ROUGH WITH ME! I LOVE IT!" screamed Nanoha. "MASTURBATE THAT PUSSY!"

"Ahhh… ahhh… nya-ha, nya-ha! Pounce that tiny tight wet very purrffy virgin vagina! Be reckless on her purrssy! Rub her tiny tight wet very purrffy virgin vagina walls with mewr huge furat penis! Be rough with her!" moaned Sparkle. "Watch me masfurbate my purrssy!"

Nanoha eventually came down while Saber was continuing to ravage her vagina and be rough with her, sending pleasure and pain coursing through her. Saber ravaged Nanoha's vagina for another two hours, and Nanoha continued to make her vagina squeeze Saber's penis loving the feeling of her huge fat penis rubbing against her tight vagina walls. As Saber continued to ravage Nanoha's vagina while pulling her hair and making her balls smack her thighs and pussy, Nanoha came several times and continuously came for a while. Over the two hours, Sparkle continued to masturbate her vagina and came several times while watching Saber continue ravaging Nanoha.

"Oh… mmmm… ahhh… I'm going to cum!" moaned Saber. "I'm going to cum deep in that tight vagina!"

"Nya-ha… ahhh… give her mewr baby-making milk!" moaned Sparkle. "Give her mewr baby-making milk deep in that tiny tight wet very purrffy vagina! Nya-ha… Nya-ha… I'm going to give baby-making milk!"

"UUGTH… MMMM… NAAAAAH… YES, YES! GIVE IT TO ME! BE RECKLESS ON MY PUSSY! COAT MY TIGHT VAGINA WALLS WITH YOUR HUGE FAT PENIS CUM!" screamed Nanoha as she felt herself getting closer to a heavy orgasm. "CUM FROM WATCHING US!"

Saber pounded Nanoha's vagina a few more times, making her balls smack her thighs and pussy and make loud wet smacking noises before raming hard, shoving her huge balls inside Nanoha's vagina spreading it as she started to cum deep inside her.

"NAAAAAAH! NAAAAAAH!" screamed Nanoha as she came extremly hard.

"NYAAAA-HAAAA!" screamed Sparkle as she came.

Nanoha was extremely turned on when Saber was being reckless and rough with her, shoving her balls inside of her tight vagina and started shooting cum, filling her vagina deeply and coating her tight vagina walls. She was also extremely turned on when Sparkle came from watching them. The pleasure and pain was enough to send her over the edge. Nanoha's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came extremely hard, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating Saber's penis, balls, it dripping onto her panties, it running down her thighs, and squeezing Saber's penis and balls with her vagina. She was giving a lewd face as she came with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, drool dripping from her tongue onto the floor, a blush across her face, her left eye shut, her right eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her right eye, sweat running down her body, and her vagina squeezing Saber's penis and balls. Nanoha's vagina continued to wrap around Saber's balls tightly, holding her in and squeezing her, trying to milk her of as much cum as it can.

Sparkle was extremely turned on when Saber shoved her balls inside Nanoha's tiny tight wet very puffy virgin vagina and started flooding it with her cum, and it was enough to send her over the edge. Sparkle legs shook, and her back arched as she came, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating her pussy, thighs, and getting it on the whitish-blue blanket. She was giving a lewd face as she came with her tongue hanging out purring, drool dripping from her tongue onto her chest, her right eye shut, a blush on her cheeks, and sweat running down her body.

They started coming down, but Saber couldn't get enough of Nanoha's tight wet very puffy vagina and seeing her cute lewd face. Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Nanoha, leaving in only the tip of her penis and making Nanoha cum from the feeling of her balls leaving her vagina. Saber didn't wait as she rammed back in, sending her penis and balls back inside Nanoha's tiny tight wet very puffy vagina while pulling on her hair, much to Nanoha's excitement of Saber being rough with her.

"UUGTH… AAAAH… NAAAAAH… YES, YES, YES, YES! YOU'RE POUNDING MY TIGHT VAGINA WITH YOUR HUGE FAT PENIS AND BALLS SO ROUGHLY! YOU'RE HUGE FAT PENIS AND BALLS ARE RUBBING MY TIGHT VAGINA WALLS… AND I LOVE IT!" screamed Nanoha.

Nanoha was giving a cute lewd face with her tongue hanging out, drool dripping from her tongue onto the floor, a blush across her face, her left eye shut, her right eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her right eye, sweat running down her body, and her vagina squeezing Saber's penis and balls. Nanoha moved her left hand down to her pussy before she started rubbing her clit and her right hand to her right small breast massaging it.

"Oh, yes, bitch, that's it!" moaned Saber. "Feel my huge fat penis and balls pounding your tiny tight wet very puffy vagina! Love my huge fat penis and balls pounding your tiny tight wet very puffy vagina! Show me that cute lewd body and face!"

"Nya-ha, that's it!" moaned Sparkle. "Feel mama's huge furat penis and balls pouncing mewr tiny tight wet very purrffy vagina! Love mama's huge furat penis and balls pouncing you tiny tight wet very purrffy vagina! Take mama's huge furat penis and balls! Watch me masfurbate my tiny tight wet very purrffy kitty purrssy!"

Saber ravaged Nanoha's vagina with her huge fat penis and balls while pulling on her hair for two hours, making Nanoha cum several times. Nanoha continued to masturbate her pussy clit while massaging her right small breast and twitching between right and left breast. She was giving the same cute lewd face that she gave before. Her tongue hanged out of her mouth, drool dripping from her tongue onto the floor, a blush across her face, her left eye shut, her right eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her right eye, sweat running down her body, her pussy dripping with wetness and cum onto her panties, wetness and cum running down her thighs, and her vagina squeezing Saber's penis and balls. Saber could feel herself getting closer, and Nanoha could feel it too.

Sparkle continued to masturbate while watching Saber ravage Nanoha for two hours, making herself cum several times. She was giving the same cute lewd face that she gave before. Her tongue hanging out purring, drool dripping from her tongue onto her chest, her right eye shut, a blush on her cheeks, sweat running down her body, and pussy dripping with wetness and cum onto the whitish-blue blanket, getting wetness and cum on her thighs, and getting wetness and cum on her pussy.

"NAAAAH… NAAAAH… YES, YES, YES, YES! BE RECKLESS ON MY PUSSY AND CUM DEEPLY IN MY TINY TIGHT WET VERY PUFFY VAGINA! COAT MY TINY TIGHT WET VERY PUFFY VAGINA WALLS WITH YOUR HUGE FAT PENIS CUM!" screamed Nanoha as she felt herself getting closer to a heavy orgasm.

"NYAAA-HAAA, NYAAA-HAAA, NYAAA-HAAA, NYAAA-HAAA!" purred Sparkle. "DO IT, MAMA! BE RECKLESS ON HER PURRSSY! GIVE HER MEWR BABY-MAKING MILK DEEPLY IN HER TINY TIGHT WER VERY PURRFFY VAGINA! COAT HER TINY TIGHT WET PURRFFY VAGINA WALLS WITH MEWR BABY-MAKING MILK!"

Saber gave her what she wanted as she ravaged Nanoha's vagina a few more times with her huge fat penis and balls while pulling on her hair before ramming her penis and balls inside Nanoha's vagina as she started to cum deep inside her.

"NAAAAAAH! NAAAAAAH!" screamed Nanoha as she came extremly hard.

"AHHHH! AHHHH!" purred Sparkle as she came.

Nanoha's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came extremely hard, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating Saber's penis and balls, it dripping onto her panties, it running down her thighs, and squeezing Saber's penis and balls with her vagina. She continued to give the same cute lewd face that she gave before. Her vagina continued to wrap around Saber's balls tightly, holding her in and squeezing her, trying to milk her of as much cum as it can. Saber was giving a similar lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, drool dripping from her tongue onto Nanoha, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, and sweat running down her body.

Sparkle legs shook, and her back arched as she came, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating her pussy, thighs, and getting it on the whitish-blue blanket. She was giving a lewd face as she came with her tongue hanging out purring, drool dripping from her tongue onto her chest, her right eye shut, a blush on her cheeks, and sweat running down her body.

They soon started coming down, but as they did, Saber didn't pull out of Nanoha. She kept her balls and penis inside Nanoha's vagina and started moving her hips as hard as she can without pulling her balls and penis out of Nanoha while pulling on her hair. Sparkle didn't stop as she continued to masturbate her pussy while watching Saber fuck Nanoha roughly.

"UUGTH… UUGTH… NAAAAH… NAAAAH… YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! YOU'RE POUNDING MY TINY TIGHT WET VERY PUFFY VAGINA WITH YOUR HUGE FAT PENIS AND BALLS SO ROUGHLY! YOU'RE HUGE FAT PENIS AND BALLS ARE RUBBING MY TINY TIGHT WET VERY PUFFY VAGINA WALLS… AND I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! SO ROUGH! SO HUGE! SO VERY FAT!" screamed Nanoha.

Nanoha was giving a cute lewd face with her tongue hanging out, drool dripping from her tongue onto the floor, a blush across her face, her left eye shut, her right eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her right eye, sweat running down her body, and her vagina squeezing Saber's penis and balls. Nanoha's left hand was still near her pussy, and she started rubbing her clit roughly while her right hand moved to her ass squeezing it.

Saber ravaged Nanoha's vagina with her huge fat penis and balls while pulling on her hair for two hours, making Nanoha cum several times. Over the two hours, the two of them was sweating heavily with sweat running down their body, their hair was wet with sweat, and sweat dripping from their hair. Nanoha continued to masturbate her pussy clit roughly while squeezing her right ass cheek. She was giving the same cute lewd face that she gave before. Her tongue hanged out of her mouth, drool dripping from her tongue onto the floor, a blush across her face, her left eye shut, her right eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her right eye, sweat running down her body, sweat dripping from her wet hair, and her vagina squeezing Saber's penis and balls. Saber was giving a similar lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, drool dripping from her tongue onto Nanoha, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, sweat running down her body, and sweat dripping from her wet hair. Sparkle was giving her own lewd face with her tongue hanging out purring, drool dripping from her tongue onto her chest, her right eye shut, a blush on her cheeks, sweat running down her body, and sweat dripping from her wet hair. They all knew that themselves and the others was getting closer.

"NAAAAH… NAAAAH… AHHHH… AHHHH… YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! SO ROUGH! SO HUGE! SO VERY FAT! SO ROUGH! SO HUGE! SO VERY FAT!" screamed Nanoha as she felt herself and Saber getting closer to cumming.

"Here it comes… I'm going to cum deep in your tiny tight wet very puffy vagina! I'm going to coat your tiny tight wet very puffy vagina walls with my amazing huge fat penis cum!" moaned Saber. "Take my cum, bitch! Get pregnant from my cum!"

"NYA-HA, NYA-HA, GIVE HER MEWR BABY-MAKING MILK DEEP IN HER TINY TIGHT WET VERY PURRFFY VAGINA! COAT HER TINY TIGHT WET VERY PURRFFY VAGINA WALLS WITH MEWR AMAZING BABY-MAKING MILK!" purred Sparkle. "TAKE MAMA'S AMAZING BABY-MAKING MILK! GET PURREGNANT FROM MAMA'S BABY-MAKING MILK!"

Saber ravaged Nanoha's vagina with her huge fat penis and balls while pulling on her hair a few more times before she started to cum deep inside of her. Sparkle continued to masturbate a few more times while she watched.

"NAAAAAAH! SO ROUGH!" screamed Nanoha as she came extremely hard.

"AHHHH! AHHHH!" purred Sparkle as she came.

Nanoha's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came extremely hard, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating Saber's penis and balls, it dripping onto her cute wet pink panties, it running down her thighs, and squeezing Saber's penis and balls with her vagina. She continued to give the same cute lewd face that she gave before with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, drool dripping from her tongue onto the floor, a blush across her face, her left eye shut, her right eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her right eye, sweat running down her body, and sweat dripping from her wet hair. Saber was giving a similar lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, drool dripping from her tongue onto Nanoha, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, sweat running down her body, and sweat dripping from her wet hair.

Sparkle's legs shook, and her back arched as she came, squirting cum out of her vagina, coating her pussy, thighs, and getting it on the whitish-blue blanket. She was giving a lewd face as she came with her tongue hanging out purring, drool dripping from her tongue onto her chest, her right eye shut, a blush on her cheeks, sweat running down her body, and sweat dripping from her wet hair.

Yuuno was buried in the basket trying to ignore everything going on, and even though he didn't hear everything, some of it did reach his ears, much to his embarrassment.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. I do hope you like it. This is the revision chapter, but I didn't really have to do too much to the chapter. All I had to do was add a few dialogue parts and add a few additional parts, but other then that, not much else. This chapter wasn't too bad as I was able to reach my goal of 4k words and keep it from going too far over. This chapter was different from my other story and is a lemon between Saber and Nanoha with a bit of Sparkle on the side, but this is only the beginning. It was only the first position, and I couldn't fit the rest in the story, or it would get mighty long, so I decided to stop it here and continue it in the next chapter. We will see how much I can get done in that chapter. Nanoha is such a Spartan woman... XD. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Dragonball, Strike Witches, Vividred Operation, or My-Otome, but I do own my own OCs and the idea of this story.


	10. Threesome Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Saber and Sparkle finished their bath, and after that, Saber, Nanoha, and Sparkle had a little bit of fun. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

They started coming down, and at this time, it was late at night. Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Nanoha's vagina before she stepped back. Nanoha's body continued to shake as she came again from Saber pulling her balls and penis out of her roughly. When Nanoha finished cumming, she took her cute wet pink panties off and flung them carelessly before she took her purple skirt off and did the same, leaving her completely naked. While Nanoha was doing that, Sparkle moved so that she wasn't sitting sideways on the bed. Saber gave her famous grin as Nanoha turned to look at her.

"Get on top of the bed and lay down on your back," ordered Saber.

Pleasure coursed through Nanoha's body from the demanding tone of Saber, and Nanoha made her way over to the bed before she climbed on top of it and laid down on her back on top of the whitish-blue blanket. It felt furry on her skin and reminded Nanoha of Saber's tails, but she was too close to the head of the bed. Sparkle fixed that as she grabbed Nanoha by the feet and pulled her down to the center of the bed with space near her head. 

Saber made her way over and climbed on the bed before she moved around until she was above Nanoha's head. She crawled over Nanoha's head with her legs on each side of her and her penis touching Nanoha's left cheek. Sparkle got up and made her way over before she got over Nanoha and got down on her knees with her legs on each side of Nanoha and her back facing Saber. She then parted Nanoha's legs enough before she lowered her upper body so that she was face down and ass in the air.

Nanoha had a most pleasant view. She could see three inches of Saber's huge fat penis touching her left cheek, and further up from there, Nanoha could see Saber's huge balls, but that was not all she was able to see. Nanoha could also see Saber's extremely puffy pussy confirming that she was a girl with a penis and balls, and could see her ass and tails. She could also feel Sparkle's nipples against her body, which sent pleasure coursing through her body. Nanoha did not wait as she moved her head and took Saber's penis into her mouth before turning her head back.

"Ahhhh, damn, your so impatient and tight," moaned Saber enjoying the incredible tightness of Nanoha's mouth.

Saber felt Nanoha take her penis in her mouth, and when she did, Saber shoved her hips hard, making Nanoha deep throat her huge fat penis and take her huge balls in her tight wet mouth. Saber did not wait as she started moving her hips, fucking Nanoha's mouth with her penis and balls as she buried her face in Sparkle's pussy and began licking it. Sparkle did not wait as she buried her face in Nanoha's pussy and started licking it, which sent pleasure coursing through Nanoha's body.

Nanoha was excited by Saber being so rough, shoving her penis and balls in her mouth and down her throat before fucking her tight mouth. She was also excited from Sparkle's rough tongue licking her pussy and clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing though her body. She continued to suck Saber's penis and balls as she fucked her tight mouth while Saber licked Sparkle's pussy and clit, and Sparkle licked her pussy and clit.

Saber continued to ravage Nanoha's mouth while licking Sparkle's pussy and clit, and Sparkle continued to lick Nanoha's pussy and clit for five minutes. Nanoha continued to suck on Saber's penis and balls hungrily like a popsicle for five minutes. In those five minutes, Nanoha could feel herself getting closer, and her legs shook a little, making Sparkle double her effort by sticking her tongue inside her pussy and licking it, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her body. Sparkle could feel herself getting closer, and her legs shook a little, making Saber double her effort by sticking her tongue inside her pussy and licking it, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her body.

It wasn't long later when Nanoha's body shook violently, and Sparkle buried her mouth in Nanoha's pussy with her tongue inside her as she came hard, squirting cum out of her vagina into Sparkle's waiting mouth. At the same time, Sparkle's body shook violently, and Saber buried her mouth in Sparkle's pussy with her tongue inside her as she came hard, squirting cum out of her vagina into Saber's waiting mouth. Saber continued to take in Sparkle's cum and swallow it, but she didn't stop as she continued to fuck Nanoha's mouth even through her orgasm, and Sparkle continued to take in Nanoha's cum and swallow it.

Nanoha came down from her orgasm, and as she did, Sparkle went about cleaning her pussy with her tongue, getting a few muffled moans out of Nanoha, who had her mouth full. At the same time, Sparkle came down from her orgasm, and as she did, Saber went about cleaning her pussy with her tongue, making Sparkle purr a few times, which tickled Nanoha's vagina. When they was done with that, Saber went back to licking Sparkle's pussy, clit, and the inside of her pussy while fucking Nanoha's mouth and Sparkle went back to licking Nanoha's pussy, clit, and the inside of her pussy. Nanoha continued to suck on Saber's penis and balls hungrily like a popsicle as Saber ravaged her mouth and went back to licking Sparkle's pussy, clit, and the inside of her pussy and Sparkle went back to licking her pussy, clit, and the inside of her pussy.

Saber continued to ravage Nanoha's mouth while licking Sparkle's pussy, clit, and the inside of her pussy, and Sparkle continued to lick Nanoha's pussy, clit, and the inside of her pussy for two full hours. Nanoha continued to suck Saber's penis and balls hungrily like a popsicle for two full hours. In those two hours, Nanoha and Sparkle came several times, but now they was all getting closer, and all of them knew that. Saber ravaged Nanoha's mouth a few more times before she started cumming deep in Nanoha's mouth. Nanoha felt Saber begin to cum in her mouth and clenched Saber's balls in her mouth, holding her in, trying to milk her of as much as possible. Nanoha came when Saber started cumming in her mouth, and she started squirting into Sparkle's waiting mouth. At the same time, Sparkle started cumming when Saber came in Nanoha's mouth, and Nanoha came in her mouth, and she started squirting into Saber's waiting mouth. Nanoha continued to take Saber's cum in her mouth, it running down her throat, making her drink it. Saber continued to take Sparkle's pussy juice in her mouth, letting it run across her tongue, tasting it, and swallowing it. Sparkle continued to take Nanoha's pussy juice in her mouth, letting it run across her tongue, tasting it, and swallowing it.

They soon started coming down, and at this time, it was still late at night. Saber pulled her balls and out of Nanoha's mouth before she moved aside. Sparkle got off Nanoha before she turned around and got close to her. Sparkle leaned down and kissed Nanoha on the lips for a little bit before pushing her tongue out of her mouth and licking Nanoha's lips. Nanoha opened her mouth, and Sparkle shoved her tongue inside french kissing her, giving her a taste of her cum and getting a taste of Saber's cum. They continued to french kiss for a little bit before they pulled apart, leaving a trail of saliva hanging between them, a slight blush on their cheeks, and a little light-headed.

Sparkle turned and made her way over to Saber before kissing her on the lips, and the two didn't wait, as they opened their mouths and shoved their tongues inside french kissing, getting a taste of Nanoha's cum and their cum. They continued to french kiss for a little bit before they pulled apart, leaving a trail of saliva hanging between them, a slight blush on their cheeks, and a little light-headed. Nanoha noticed Saber blush, which was a new thing for her as she never saw her blush before. 

Saber made her way over to Nanoha before kissing her on the lips, and the two didn't wait, as they opened their mouths and shoved their tongue inside french kissing, getting a taste of everyone's cum. They continued to french kiss for a little bit before they pulled apart, leaving a trail of saliva hanging between them, a slight blue on their cheeks, and a little light-headed.

Saber moved to the side and looked at Nanoha, "Turn over on your stomach."

Nanoha heard the demanding tone and turned over on her stomach. Saber moved around Nanoha until she got to her feet and climbed on top of her before laying down, making her penis rest between her ass cheeks and her nipples press in her back. Saber used her legs and pushed Nanoha's legs together, making her thighs press against one another and laid her head down on Nanoha looking sideways. Sparkle moved in front of Nanoha before she sat down and moved closer to her with her legs apart and her pussy in front of her. Nanoha didn't wait as she buried her face in Sparkle's very puffy pussy, licking her clit, pussy, and shoving her tongue inside her pussy, getting a purr out of Sparkle that pleased her. Saber moved her hips back until the tip of her penis was touching Nanoha's thighs where her pussy was at and didn't wait as she rammed her penis and balls between Nanoha's thighs and into her pussy, getting a muffled moan out of Nanoha that pleased her. Saber didn't take her penis and balls out of Nanoha as she reached up and grabbed Nanoha's hair pulling on it while moving her hips as hard as she can fucking Nanoha's pussy with her huge fat penis and balls.

As Saber continued to ravage Nanoha's vagina with her huge fat penis and balls while pulling on her hair, she was giving a lewd face. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, drool dripping from her tongue onto Nanoha, eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, rose pink sweat running down her body onto Nanoha, and rose pink sweat dripping from her hair onto Nanoha. Sparkle was giving an equal lewd face as she looked at Saber with her tongue hanging out of her mouth purring, drool dripping from her tongue onto her chest, right eye shut, a blush on her cheeks, sweat running down her body, and her hair was wet with sweat. Nanoha continued to lick Sparkle's pussy, clit, and inside of her pussy, but she was sweating, and her hair was wet with sweat.

Saber continued to ravage Nanoha's vagina with her huge fat penis and balls while pulling on her hair, and Nanoha continued to lick Sparkle's very puffy pussy, clit, and the inside of her pussy for two hours, making Nanoha and Sparkle cum several times. Now, they knew that they was all getting closer. Saber ravaged Nanoha's vagina with her huge fat penis and balls while pulling on her hair before she started cumming deep inside Nanoha's vagina. Nanoha felt Saber begin to flood her insides while pulling on her hair, which was enough to send her over the edge. She shoved her tongue into Sparkle's very puffy pussy and buried her face deeper into it as she came, coating Saber's penis, balls, and getting it on her thighs. At the same time, Sparkle noticed Saber start to flood Nanoha's vagina with her baby-making milk, and Nanoha came from it, which was enough to send her over the edge. Her back arched, and she started cumming into Nanoha's waiting mouth. Nanoha continued to take Sparkle's cum in her mouth, it running across her tongue, making her taste it, and swallow it.

They soon came down, and Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Nanoha, making her shove her tongue into Sparke's very puffy pussy and bury her face deeper into it as she came, coating her pussy, thighs, and getting it on the bluish-white blanket. Sparkle noticed Nanoha came when Saber pulled her balls and penis out of her, and it was enough to send her over the edge. Her back arched, and she started cumming into Nanoha's waiting mouth. Nanoha continued to take Sparkle's cum in her mouth, it running across her tongue, letting her taste it, and swallowing it. By this time, it was early morning. Saber moved to the side and watched the two until they finished.

When they finished, Sparkle moved to the side, and Saber moved around until she was above Nanoha's head. She crawled over Nanoha's head with her legs on each side of her and her penis touching Nanoha's left cheek. Sparkle moved around until she was near Nanoha's legs and then put one leg over Nanoha's and moved Nanoha's other leg over her other leg before pressing their puffy pussies together. Nanoha could feel Saber's penis against her left cheek and Sparkle's puffy pussy against her puffy pussy, which sent excitement through her body. Nanoha did not wait as she moved her head and took Saber's penis into her mouth before turning her head back.

"Oh, yes, bitch, that's it!" moaned Saber enjoying Nanoha's tight mouth. "Take my huge fat penis and balls in your cute adorable tight wet mouth!"

"Nya-ha, that's it!" moaned Sparkle. "Suck mama's huge furat penis and balls with mewr adorable tight wet mouth!"

Saber felt Nanoha take her penis in her mouth, and when she did, she shoved her hips hard, making Nanoha deep throat her huge fat penis and take her huge balls in her tight wet mouth. Saber did not wait as she started moving her hips, fucking Nanoha's mouth with her penis and balls, and Sparkle didn't wait as she started moving her hips, making her puffy pussy rub against Nanoha's puffy pussy. While they did that, Saber and Sparkle started kissing, shoving their tongues into each other's mouth french kissing.

As Saber continued to ravage Nanoha's mouth with her huge fat penis and balls, and Sparkle continued to rub her puffy pussy against Nanoha's puffy pussy while french kissing, Nanoha was deeply excited from Saber being rough with her and ravaging her mouth with her huge fat penis and balls. She moved her hands to Saber's ass before moving her left hand to Saber's incredibly tiny puffy pussy and pushed her index and middle finger inside Saber. She was amazed by how tight Saber was squeezing her fingers and wondered if she was as tight as her but also noticed that Saber was half virgin. She started moving her fingers in and out roughly, getting a muffled moan from Saber as she kissed Sparkle.

 _"Nya?"_ questioned Sparkle telepathically.

 _"She stuck her… ahhh… mmm… fingers inside of me,"_ answered Saber telepathically.

Sparkle was surprised and interested as no one has ever thought of that before. No one heard the message between the two of them when they was talking telepathically to each other.

Saber continued to ravage Nanoha's mouth with her huge fat penis and balls, and Sparkle continued to rub her puffy pussy against Nanoha's puffy pussy while french kissing for ten minutes. Nanoha continued to suck on Saber's penis and balls hungrily like a popsicle while fingering her pussy for ten minutes. In those ten minutes, Nanoha and Sparkle could feel themselves getting closer, and their legs shook a little, making Sparkle double her effort by rubbing her puffy pussy against Nanoha's puffy pussy harder.

It wasn't long later when Nanoha and Sparkle's bodies shook violently, and they came hard, squirting cum out of their vagina's onto each other's pussies and thighs. They didn't stop even while the two girls was cumming as Saber continued to ravage Nanoha's mouth while kissing Sparkle, Sparkle continued to rub her puffy pussy against Nanoha's puffy pussy while kissing Saber, and Nanoha continued to deep throat Saber's penis and balls while fingering her incredibly puffy pussy.

Saber continued to ravage Nanoha's mouth with her huge fat penis and balls, and Sparkle continued to rub her puffy pussy against Nanoha's puffy pussy while french kissing for two hours. Nanoha continued to suck Saber's penis and balls hungrily like a popsicle while fingering her pussy for two hours. In those two hours, Nanoha and Sparkle came several times, but now they was all getting closer, and they all knew that. Saber ravaged Nanoha's mouth a few more times before she started cumming deep in Nanoha's mouth while squirting cum out of her pussy onto Nanoha's face and hair. Nanoha felt Saber begin to cum in her mouth and cum from her pussy on her face and clenched Saber's balls in her mouth, holding her in, trying to milk her of as much as possible. Nanoha came when Saber started cumming in her mouth and on her face, and she started squirting, coating her pussy, thighs, Sparkle's pussy, and Sparkle's thighs in her cum. At the same time, Sparkle started cumming when Saber came in Nanoha's mouth, and Nanoha came, and she started squirting, coating her pussy, thighs, Nanoha's pussy, and Nanoha's thighs in her cum. Nanoha continued to take Saber's cum in her mouth, it running down her throat, making her drink it. Saber and Sparkle continued to french kiss while they came.

They soon came down, and Saber and Sparkle pulled apart, leaving a trail of saliva hanging between them, a slight blush on their cheeks, and a little light-headed, and Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Nanoha's mouth, much to Nanoha's disappointment. Nanoha pulled her fingers out of Saber's pussy. By this time, it was still early morning when everyone started to get ready to go to school, not that Saber or Sparkle knew that. They was about to continue when there was a noise that went off annoying Saber and Sparkle.

Saber didn't bother looking around the room for the annoying noise as her ears can detect where it was coming from, but Sparkle looked around the room for the annoying noise until she saw some object on the nightstand light up. Saber's right tail lashed out and smashed into the object and the nightstand, making a crashing noise ring out through the room and silence the annoying noise, much to Saber and Sparkle's relief. Nanoha heard the crashing noise and turned her head to see that Saber didn't just destroy her cell phone, but also her nightstand and the lamp that was on it.

"Gaaaah! What have you done?" questioned Nanoha.

"It was annoying, and besides, we are not done," answered Saber.

Nanoha blushed as she heard that, knowing there was more coming, and she was excited by it. She knew that it was time to get ready for school, but with Saber and Sparkle pinning her down, she couldn't get up at all.

Saber and Sparkle went back to french kissing with Saber's penis a little away from Nanoha's face, and as they went back to kissing, Sparkle started rubbing her puffy pussy against Nanoha's puffy pussy.

"Aaaah… aaaah… yes, yes, Sparkle!" moaned Nanoha. "Rub your tiny tight wet very puffy pussy against mine! Harder! Faster! Smack my tiny tight wet very puff pussy with your tiny tight wet very puffy pussy!"

Nanoha didn't wait as she moved her head and started kissing up and down Saber's huge fat penis and balls, getting a muffled moan from Saber. While she did that, Sparkle started moving her hips more, making her pelvis and tiny tight wet very puffy pussy smack Nanoha's pelvis and tiny tight wet very puffy pussy hard and fast. Nanoha soon stopped and moved her hands to Saber's ass before moving her balls with her left hand, revealing her incredibly tiny puffy pussy and pushed the index and middle finger of her right hand inside Saber. She started moving her fingers in and out roughly, getting a muffled moan from Saber while she kissed Sparkle. Nanoha didn't stop there and grabbed Saber's wet penis with her left hand tightly before moving it, so the tip of Saber's huge fat penis and huge fat adorable penis hole was pointing at her. Nanoha started moving her hand up and down Saber's huge fat penis as she masturbated it, and as she did, she would watch as Saber's huge fat adorable penis hole opened and closed cutely. 

Nanoha continued to watch as she masturbated Saber's huge fat penis while fingering her incredibly tiny tight very puffy pussy, occasionally stopping from masturbating to lick up and down Saber's huge fat penis and balls before deep throating Saber's huge fat penis and balls for a little bit, getting a moan from Saber while she french kissed Sparkle. Sparkle continued to rub her tiny tight wet very puffy pussy against Nanoha's tiny tight very puffy pussy hard and fast, making smacking noises as their pelvis and tiny tight wet very puffy pussies smacked each other. While they did that, Saber and Sparkle continued to french kiss each other with their tongues in each other's mouth.

Nanoha continued to watch as she masturbated Saber's huge fat penis while fingering her incredibly tiny tight very puffy pussy, occasionally stopping from masturbating to lick up and down Saber's huge fat penis and balls before deep throating Saber's huge fat penis and balls for two hours. Sparkle continued to rub her tiny tight wet very puffy pussy against Nanoha's tiny tight very puffy pussy hard and fast, making smacking noises as their pelvis and tiny tight wet very puffy pussies smacked each other for two hours. While they did that, Saber and Sparkle continued to french kiss each other with their tongues in each other's mouth for two hours. In those two hours, Nanoha and Sparkle came several times, but now it was obvious that Saber was getting closer as her huge fat penis pulsed and twitched in Nanoha's hand as she masturbated it, and they all knew that Nanoha and Sparkle was getting closer too. Nanoha continued to watch as she masturbated Saber's huge fat penis while fingering her incredibly tiny tight very puffy pussy a few more times before Saber came, shooting cum out of her cute fat penis head and squirting cum from her incredibly tiny tight very puffy pussy onto Nanoha's face and hair. Nanoha continued to watch until Saber cutely came from her huge fat penis head and incredibly tiny tight very puffy pussy and opened her mouth, catching some of Saber's cute fat penis head cum and incredibly tiny tight very puffy pussy cum. The taste of Saber's cute fat penis head and incredibly tiny tight very puffy pussy cum, the feeling of Saber cute fat penis head and incredibly tiny tight very puffy pussy cum on her face, and Sparkle smacking her tiny tight very puffy pussy was enough to send Nanoha over the edge. Nanoha came, squirting cum, coating her pelvis, pussy, thighs, Sparkle's pelvis, Sparkle's pussy, and Sparkle's thighs. Sparkle seeing Saber cum was enough to send her over the edge, and she came, squirting cum, coating her pelvis, pussy, thighs, Nanoha's pelvis, Nanoha's pussy, and Nanoha's thighs. Nanoha didn't stop masturbating Saber's huge fat penis even while they came.

They soon came down, and Saber and Sparkle pulled apart, leaving a trail of saliva hanging between them, a slight blush on their cheeks, and a little light-headed. Saber turned around and looked at Nanoha, who had her hand on her penis, her fingers inside her pussy, and some of her cum dripping down them.

"You really look adorable like that," said Saber.

"Nya-ha, she does look adorable like that," agreed Sparkle.

Nanoha's cheeks blushed darkly from what Saber and Sparkle said.

"Awe, how cute," said Saber. "You love my penis and pussy that much?

"Yes, your huge fat penis head is so cute, and your pussy is so puffy and tight," answered Nanoha with a smile.

Nanoha pulled her fingers out of Saber's tiny tight puffy pussy and let go of her huge fat penis before she leaned up and kissed up and down it a few times, getting a moan out of Saber, who moved down closer to Nanoha's face. She soon stopped not long later, and at this time, it was mid-morning. Saber climbed off Nanoha and moved to the side while Sparkle didn't move at all.

Sparkle moved her legs so that both of them was under Nanoha before she pushed Nanoha's legs up and straddled her thighs so her legs was on each side of Nanoha and their puffy pussies was together. She leaned down, so her small breasts was touching Nanoha's, and her face was close to Nanoha's face. Saber moved until she was behind them and put her hands on Sparkle's ass before lining her penis up with Sparkle's puffy pussy, and she didn't wait as she rammed it inside her, spreading her pussy, sending her penis and balls inside Sparkle. Saber continued to push her balls farther inside of Sparkle until her pelvis and pussy was touching Sparkle and Nanoha's puffy pussies. She didn't wait as she started moving her hips hard, making her pelvis and puffy pussy smack against Nanoha and Sparkle's puffy pussies. At the same time, Saber was making Nanoha and Sparkle move, so their puffy pussies and breasts rubbed against each other. Sparkle had her right eye shut, and her and Saber's right tail moved towards each other before Sparkle's tail wrapped around Saber's tail. Sparkle's tail started moving up and down Saber's tail as if she was masturbating it.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… NYA-HA, NYA-HA, MAMA, MEWR HUGE FURAT PENIS HOLE… AND BALLS ARE SO DEEP!" purred Sparkle. "THEY'RE RUBBING MY… TINY TIGHT WET… VERY PURRFFY VAGINA WALLS! FURCK MY… TINY TIGHT WET… VERY PURRFFY VAGINA!"

A blush appeared on Nanoha's cheeks, but even she was excited.

"Aaaah… mmmm… yes, yes, Saber, Sparkle!" moaned Nanoha. "Fuck Sparkle's tiny tight wet… very puffy vagina! Rub her tiny tight wet… very puffy vagina walls with… your huge fat penis hole and balls! Smack my… tiny tight wet… very puffy pussy! Your nipples… aaaah… feel so good… rubbing mine!"

The two was cut of from speaking anymore as Sparkle and Nanoha started kissing each other and then deepening that kiss into a french kiss.

"Aaaah, yes, that's it, my cute adorable bitch, my cute adorable catgirl!" moaned Saber. "Feel my huge fat penis! Feel my huge fat penis head! Feel my huge fat penis hole! Feel my huge fat balls! Rub those cute adorable puffy pussies! Rub those cute adorable puffy areolas! Rub those cute adorable perky nipples! I'm going to fuck you lots! I'm going to creampie your tiny tight wet very puffy pussy!"

Saber continued ravaging Sparkle's puffy kitty vagina hard, making her penis and balls rub her kitty vagina walls and Sparkle and Nanoha's pelvis, puffy pussies, puffy areolas, and perky nipples rub against each other. Sparkle and Nanoha continued to french kiss each other, giving a few muffled moans with Sparkle's tail rubbing Saber's tail. Saber was giving a cute adorable lewd face with her tongue hanging out, drool dripping from her tongue onto Sparkle, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, sweat running down her body onto Sparkle and Nanoha, and sweat dripping from her hair onto Sparkle and Nanoha. Sparkle and Nanoha both had one eye closed, blush on their cheeks, sweat running down their bodies, and hair wet with sweat. Nanoha had her left eye closed while Sparkle had her right eye closed.

Saber continued ravaging Sparkle's puffy kitty vagina hard, making her penis and balls rub her kitty vagina walls and Sparkle and Nanoha's pelvis, puffy pussies, puffy areolas, and perky nipples rub against each other for two hours. In the two hours, Sparkle and Nanoha came several times, but now everyone was getting closer, and they all knew it.

"Aaaah, aaah, yes, yes, my cute adorable bitch, my cute adorable catgirl!" moaned Saber. "It's coming… mama's going to… creampie lots deeply in your kitty pussy! Mama's going to mess up your kitty pussy! Fuck mama's huge fat penis and balls! Aaaaah… mama's creampieing her cute adorable catgirl daughter's… mmmm… kitty pussy!"

Saber started creampieing Sparkle's tiny tight very puffy kitty vagina deeply, sending lots of her cum deep inside her vagina. Sparkle purred while she was french kissing Nanoha when she felt Saber begin to creampie her puffy vagina, and she came, squirting cum, coating Saber's huge fat penis, balls, their pelvis, their pussies, and her and Nanoha's thighs in her cum. At the same time, Nanoha seeing Saber start to creampie Sparkle's puffy kitty vagina, Sparkle cumming from it, the pleasure from Sparkle's puffy pussy rubbing her puffy pussy, the pleasure from Sparkle's puffy areolas rubbing her puffy areolas, and the pleasure from Sparkle's perky nipples rubbing her perky nipples was enough to send her over the edge. She came, squirting cum, coating their pelvis, their pussies, and her and Sparkle's thighs in her cum. 

After a while of filling Sparkle's pussy up, Saber pulled her balls and penis out, leaving only the tip in, letting her cum run down Sparkle's inner walls. When she was feeling herself close to finishing, Saber pulled out and shot some of her cum on Sparkle and Nanoha 's pussies and Sparkle's ass, getting a purr from Sparkle.

Before they finished, Saber lined her penis up with Nanoha's puffy creampied pussy and rammed it inside her, spreading her pussy, sending her penis and balls inside Nanoha even while she was still cumming. Saber continued to push her balls farther inside of Nanoha until her pelvis and pussy was touching Sparkle's and Nanoha's puffy creampied pussies. She didn't wait as she started moving her hips hard, making her pelvis and puffy pussy smack against Nanoha and Sparkle's puffy creampied pussies. At the same time, Saber was making Nanoha and Sparkle move, so their puffy creampied pussies, puffy areolas, and perky nipples rubbed against each other. Nanoha had her left eye shut, and Sparkle's right tail was still rubbing up and down Saber's tail. Nanoha and Sparkle stopped kissing for a little bit.

"NAAAAAH… NAAAAAH… UUGTH… YES, YES, YES, YES! SABER YOUR MESSING UP MY CUTE PUFFY CUNT!" screamed Nanoha. "I CAN FEEL YOUR CUM SHOOTING ALL AROUND INSIDE MY CUTE PUFFY CUNT! YOUR HUGE FAT PENIS HEAD AND BALLS ARE RUBBING MY CUTE PUFFY CUNT WALLS! SPARKLE'S CUM IS COATING MY CUTE PUFFY CUNT WALLS! YOUR HAMMERING MY CUTE PUFFY CUNT SO HARD WHILE YOU CUM! YOUR BEING RECKLESS ON MY CUTE PUFFY CUNT! AAAAH!" 

Nanoha didn't just scream because of the pain, but also because she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating Saber's penis, balls, their pelvis, their pussies, and her and Sparkle's thighs in her cum. She was extremely excited by Saber being rough with her and shoving her balls and penis that was coated with Sparkle's pussy cum in her pussy while she still was cumming. Nanoha and Sparkle cut themselves off from speaking anymore as they went straight back to french kissing.

"Oh, yes, that's it, my cute adorable bitch!" moaned Saber. "Feel my huge fat penis head squirting in your cunt! Feel my huge fat penis head and balls rubbing your cute cunt walls! Feel Sparkle's cum on your cunt walls! Love my huge fat penis and balls! Feel me being reckless on your cute puffy cunt! I'm going to creampie on your cute puffy cunt with my cum! I'm going to hammer your cute puffy cunt hard while I cum! Feel me messing up your cute puffy cunt!"

Saber continued to hammer Nanoha's cute puffy cunt hard, making her penis and balls rub her puffy cunt walls and Sparkle and Nanoha's pelvis, puffy areolas, perky nipples, and their puffy pussies rub against each other for two hours. In the two hours, Sparkle and Nanoha came several times, but Nanoha came more often than Sparkle. Now, everyone was getting closer, and they all knew it.

"Aaaah, aaah, yes, yes, my cute adorable bitch, my cute adorable catgirl!" moaned Saber. "It's coming… I'm going to… creampie lots deeply in your cute puffy cunt! I'm going to mess up your cute puffy cunt! Fuck my huge fat penis and balls! Aaaaah… I'm creampieing my cute adorable bitch's… mmmm… cute puffy cunt!"

Saber started creampieing Nanoha's cute puffy cunt deeply, sending lots of her cum deep inside her vagina. Nanoha moaned while she was french kissing Sparkle when she felt Saber begin to creampie her coat puffy cunt, and she came, squirting cum, squirting cum, coating Saber's huge fat penis, balls, their pelvis, their pussies, and her and Sparkle's thighs in her cum. At the same time, Sparkle noticing Saber start to creampie Nanoha's cute puffy cunt was enough to send her over the edge. She came, squirting cum, coating their pelvis, their pussies, and her and Nanoha's thighs in her cum.

After awhile of filling Nanoha's pussy up, Saber pulled her balls and penis out, leaving only the tip in, letting her cum run down Nanoha's inner walls. When she was feeling herself close to finishing, Saber pulled out and shot the rest of her cum on Nanoha and Sparkle's pussies and Sparkle's ass, getting a moan from Nanoha and a purr from Sparkle.

It wasn't long after that when they finished, and by that time, it was early afternoon. Surprisingly no one came to the room, but that didn't matter to Saber, Sparkle, or Nanoha. Sparkle knew why no one came to the room, but she didn't say anything about it, and it wasn't needed. Saber moved to the side, and Sparkle climbed off Nanoha before she moved to the side.

"Turn over on your side," ordered Saber.

Nanoha turned over onto her side and Saber laid down behind her. Saber took Nanoha's legs and moved them so that her legs was out and slightly bent with her cum covered cute puffy pussy visible and her ass against her. While Saber did that, Sparkle moved around them and laid down in front of Nanoha with her pussy near Nanoha's face and her face near Nanoha's pussy. Saber wrapped her tails around Nanoha with her penis resting between Nanoha's ass cheeks. Saber moved her hips until the tip of her penis touched Nanoha's ass hole, and Nanoha was excited when she felt that. Saber grabbed Nanoha's hair and pulled on it as she rammed her penis inside Nanoha's ass, spreading it and sending her balls inside her ass.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHH!" screamed Nanoha for only a little bit.

Nanoha didn't just scream because of the pain, but also because she came, squirting cum out of her cute puffy cunt into Sparkle's waiting mouth. She was extremely excited by Saber being rough with her and pulling her hair while shoving her balls in her ass, which sent her over the edge and made her bury her face into Sparkle's puffy pussy. Sparkle continued to take Nanoha's cum in her mouth, letting it run across her tongue and swallowing it. Saber kept her balls and penis inside Nanoha's ass and started moving her hips as hard as she can without pulling her balls and penis out. As Saber continued to fuck Nanoha's ass, Nanoha continuously squirted cum out of her cunt into Sparkle's waiting mouth, enjoying Saber being reckless and rough on her ass and Saber pulling her hair. Sparkle continued to take Nanoha's cum in her mouth, letting it run across her tongue and swallowing it before going back to licking her. Nanoha continued to lick Sparkle's puffy pussy relentlessly.

Saber continued to hammer Nanoha's ass with her huge fat penis and balls while pulling on her hair for two hours, making Nanoha and Sparkle cum several times. Over the two hours, Nanoha could feel herself getting closer to passing out, but tried to hang on for as long as she can. Now, they could feel themselves and each other getting closer to cumming. Saber continued to ravage Nanoha's ass with her huge fat penis and balls while pulling on her hair a few more times before she started cumming, shooting cum deep in Nanoha's ass. While she came in Nanoha's ass, Saber also came from her pussy, squirting cum out, getting it on her thighs and the whitish-blue blanket. Nanoha feeling Saber cum in her ass came, squirting cum into Sparkle's waiting mouth. Sparkle noticing Saber cumming in Nanoha's ass was enough to send her over the edge. She came, squirting cum into Nanoha's waiting mouth.

After a while, Saber pulled her balls and penis out but continued to leave the tip of her penis inside Nanoha's ass as she continued to cum. Nanoha felt Saber's cum running down the inside of her ass walls, and she continued to squirt cum out of her pussy into Sparkle's waiting mouth. When Saber was almost finished, she pulled her penis out and shot the rest of her cum onto Nanoha's cute little girl ass. Nanoha didn't get time to finish riding out the last of her orgasm as she passed out. By this time, it was mid-afternoon.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the sixth chapter of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. I do hope you like it. This is the revision chapter, and I had to do quite a bit with the chapter. While some of the lemon positions remained the same, there was quite a bit of this chapter I had to rewrite do to the addition of Sparkle joining them in a threesome. Additionally, this chapter got a bit bigger than previously, but considering I was able to keep it only slightly above 6k words, I don't think I did too bad. This is the second part to the lemon that I didn't get to put in the last Chapter. Now that this is over, I have one more chapter that needs to be revised before we can get back to the story. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Dragonball, Strike Witches, Vividred Operation, or My-Otome, but I do own my own OCs and the idea of this story.


	11. World History, Dragon Slayer, and Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Nanoha, Saber, and Sparkle continued to have a bit of fun, and in the end of it, Nanoha passed out. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

It wasn't long after that when Saber and Sparkle finished, and Nanoha finished too, even though she was passed out. Saber got up and looked at Nanoha, giving her famous grin at her handwork, and Sparkle smiled but didn't bother to say anything as she wanted to wait until Nanoha was awake. Saber crawled over Nanoha and got off the bed before she went over to her bag, and Sparkle followed her. When Saber got to her backpack, she started going through it until she found what she was looking for and pulled out some wet wipes to clean her penis, balls, and pussy off with, not that Nanoha was dirty. It had to do more with proper lady etiquette, something that she learned from her mother. She took a few wipes before handing them to Sparkle and started cleaning herself off. Sparke grabbed a few and put the wipes back into Saber's bag before she cleaned herself off.

Once cleaned up, Saber and Sparkle made their way back to the bed and climbed back on it. Saber crawled over Nanoha and laid back down behind her while Sparkle laid down in front of Nanoha. Saber wrapped her arms and right tail around her before shoving her huge penis and balls back inside Nanoha's cute puffy cunt, getting a moan out of Nanoha. Sparkle and Saber's left tail moved towards each other before wrapping around each other in an embrace. They went to sleep, not bothering with covering themselves up, but it didn't matter, considering the bedroom was pretty hot.

The current temperature of the bedroom was 292°F, which was above water boiling point, but that was because of Saber's natural body heat. At Saber's best, her natural body heat ranges between 256°F to 292°F, but when Saber is not at her best, her body heat reduces to the ranges between 225°F to 212°F, water boiling point. During their activities, Saber's natural body heat started at 256°F and climbed to 292°F, and stayed at that temperature consistently.

They was sleeping peacefully and undisturbed for nearly two hours when Saber woke up hearing growling in the city. It wasn't long after that when the area changed for a brief moment, startling Nanoha, Yuuno, and Sparkle awake. Nanoha blushed when she noticed Saber had her huge fat penis and balls inside her cute puffy pussy but brushed it aside as she looked at Yuuno, who had his back to them.

"Yuuno, that thing just now…" questioned Nanoha.

Yuuno turned to look at her and answer but was extremely embarrassed. Nanoha was laying there next to Sparkle naked with Saber's penis inside of her. Yuuno didn't know if Saber had balls or not, and he didn't understand what the three was doing, but he brushed it aside as he turned around with his back to them.

"A-A-A new Jewel Seed has been executed!" stuttered Yuuno in embarrassment. "It's really close by!"

"What should we do?" asked Nanoha.

"Let's head over there together. Please help me," said Yuuno.

"R-Right," said Nanoha.

"You stay here and rest," ordered Saber. "I'll handle this."

Saber's demanding tone left no room for argument, and Nanoha knew that Saber was a strong girl, so she wasn't worried about her. Saber pulled her balls and penis out of Nanoha, getting a moan out of Nanoha before she got up and threw her dress back on. Sparkle also got up before she went about getting dressed too. Saber didn't wait as she ran to the door and pulled it open, breaking the door off its hinges in the process before running off out of the door, and Sparkle ran out of the door after her. Nanoha and Yuuno didn't even know they was gone until they heard a crash that made them look towards the door to see Nanoha's bedroom door lying against the floor.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Yuuno.

He jumped off the dresser and ran after the two.

Meanwhile, a little earlier, Saber made it to the door downstairs with Sparkle behind her and pulled the door open, breaking the door off its hinges in the process before running off out of the door. Sparkle ran out of the door before making her wings appear and flying off after her.

Back upstairs, just as Yuuno was making his way towards the bedroom door after the two, there was a crashing sound that came from downstairs. Yuuno sweatdropped before he continued as he made his way out of the room and down the stairs to see the entrance door lying against the floor. He didn't wait as he made his way to the entrance and over the door before chasing after the two.

A little later, Yuuno was running up the stairs of a shrine. When he got to the top, he saw the entity chasing Saber with Sparkle around the shrine in a circle. The area didn't look all that destroyed, so Yuuno guessed that they didn't get there too much before he did. He was glad about that as he wanted to see what the girl could do first hand, having already seen some of what she is capable of.

"It's already taken in one of the local creatures," said Yuuno. "Saber! Boot up the Shining Heart!"

"No, thanks," replied Saber.

Yuuno gasped, and his eyes widen at why she wouldn't boot up the device. He continued to watch as the entity chased Saber and Sparkle around the area. It continued to pursue Saber and Sparkle for a little while before Saber and Sparkle stopped and turned back towards the entity. Yuuno thought they would attack it, but as the entity got closer and went to attack, Saber disappeared while Sparkle flew off to the side, making it miss them. Yuuno looked around, trying to find Saber, and soon caught her standing at the other end of the shrine, but his attention soon shifted back to the entity that was looking around.

The entity looked around until it saw Sparkle flying in the air and jumped at her to attack her, making Yuuno gasp, but as the entity got close and went to attack, Sparkle spun around, so her back was to it before doing a backflip over the creature and smashing a kick into the entities head. The entity fell out of the air and crashed into the ground, making a crater. Yuuno's eyes bulged in shock at what he saw Sparkle do, but was pretty amazed by their reflexes as he continued to watch. While the entity was grounded, Sparkle made her way over to Saber at the other end. The entity pulled itself out of the ground before looking around for a while until it spotted Saber and Sparkle at the other end and growled at them before it charged at them. As it got closer, Saber and Sparkle turned before they ran off in the opposite direction, making the entity chase after them. Yuuno continued to watch at the repetitive of the entity chasing after them one way and then another way with it attacking in between only to miss and then be grounded by Sparkle.

 _"What is she waiting for?"_ wondered Yuuno.

He was having a hard time trying to understand Saber.

Meanwhile, Saber and Sparkle was toying around with the doggy creature. When they got there and flew down, the lady that saw them fly down out of the sky passed out. Saber and Sparkle started playing around with the large doggy creature, having fun and dragging the battle out to make it last longer. It was something that Saber enjoyed doing, not that anyone understood her. She always liked toying and playing around with her enemies, dragging the battle out to make it last longer.

As the sky started to turn orange with the sun beginning to set, Saber spun around before she ran towards the entity and jumped into the air.

"Nova Dragon Wing Attack!" shouted Saber, calling out her attack.

Yuuno watched as he saw Saber's attack come out Rose Pink without a magic circle and continue towards the entity before swallowing it up. It didn't stop there and continued towards the forest and through it, giving out an intense heatwave that caught the rest of the forest and the shrine on fire. When the attack died down, Yuuno looked around and gasped with wide eyes at the sheer destruction of the attack. The forest was destroyed with a trench running through it, and the part of the forest that was not caught in the attack was caught on fire. The shrine was caught on fire from the sheer heat of the attack, and the ground was turned to glass. Furthermore, there was a blue jewel seed floating in the air, and the puppy had burn marks and electricity sparking from its body from the attack.

 _"No way, she had magic already, and defeated it so easily without using the device?"_ thought Yuuno.

Yuuno continued to watch as Saber grabbed Shining Heart and made her way to the Jewel Seed, but on her way to the Jewel Seed, Shining Heart started glowing before a greataxe appeared in her hand.

Yuuno gasped, "It booted up without a password again?!"

Saber held the greataxe out to the Jewel Seed just like she did before, and it pulled it inside.

"Well, that's the end of that," said Saber.

Saber could hear sirens in the city further away, "We better get out of here."

"Right," agreed Sparkle.

Saber and Sparkle took off into the air with Sparkle swopping down out of the air and gabbing Yuuno as she went by. They made their way back to the house and got there with plenty of time to spare, but now Yuuno had to question why Saber didn't take out the Jewel Seed earlier. It was obvious to him that they got there much sooner than he did. They flew out of the sky and landed in front of the knocked down entrance door. Saber walked through the open doorway and into the house with Sparkle and Yuuno following before making her way into the living room, following her senses and remembering the directions.

"We're back!" shouted Saber.

When they walked into the living room, they saw that the Takamachis was home sitting around waiting except for Nanoha, but each of them had their hands on their ears from Saber's ear-piercing shout. When their ears stopped ringing, they uncovered them and looked at Saber, Sparkle, and Yuuno.

"Welcome back, Saber, Sparkle, Yuuno, but what happened?" asked Momoko.

"A new Jewel Seed executed, and Saber broke Nanoha's bedroom door and the entrance door of their hinges on her way out," explained Yuuno.

Shiro, Momoko, Kyouya, and Miyuki all sweatdropped as they heard that.

 _"Just how strong is this girl?"_ wondered Shiro.

At that moment, Nanoha came down from upstairs and made her way into the living room.

"Welcome back, Saber, Sparkle, Yuuno," came Nanoha's greeting.

Everyone turned to look at her to see that she was naked. Yuuno looked away immediately in embarrassment. You couldn't really see much as Nanoha had cum on her face, hair, pussy, and who knew where else. To add more to that, Nanoha's hair was disheveled and all over the place.

"Thank you," grinned Saber, giving her famous grin.

"Thank mew," smiled Sparkle as she looked at her.

"So, how did it go?" asked Nanoha.

"You can ask them that later, but before that, maybe you, Saber, and Sparkle should go take a bath," suggested Momoko.

"Oh, I should call my friends," said Nanoha. "Oh, and speaking of that, I'm going to need some money."

"Huh? Why?" asked Momoko.

"Because Saber destroyed my cell phone, nightstand, and lamp, and I want to get some new panties," answered Nanoha.

Shiro, Momoko, Miyuki, and Kyouya all sweatdropped as they heard the answer. Sure they understood Nanoha wanting to get new panties, but hearing Saber destroyed her lamp, cell phone, and nightstand was a different story. They all turned and looked at Saber, who tilted her head sideways, confused and innocently.

"What, it was annoying me," said Saber.

"Nya-ha, it was completely rude," agreed Sparkle.

Everyone shook their heads as they heard that.

A little later, Nanoha, Saber, and Sparkle was taking a bath getting cleaned up. While they was taking a bath, Momoko came in to get Saber and Sparkle's clothes to wash them.

When they was done taking a bath, they came back out into the living room naked as their clothes weren't finished washing and drying. Everyone turned to look at them, and they noticed that Nanoha and Sparkle's pussies were red, just like someone smacking someone in the face and making their cheek red. They also caught Saber's huge penis and balls. Miyuki blushed as she saw Nanoha and Sparkle's red pussies, but gasped in shock from Saber's huge penis and balls. Yeah, she knew Saber had a penis and balls, but she didn't think they was that big. Kyouya was indifferent to Nanoha and Sparkle's red pussies but gasped in shock from Saber's huge penis and balls. He knew that Saber had a penis and balls, but he didn't think they was that big. Yuuno looked away in extreme embarrassment. The only ones that didn't show any reaction was Shiro, Momoko, Nanoha, Saber, and Sparkle.

Nanoha and Sparkle's cute puffy pussies was like that of two mountains tightly together forming an m that hid the pink inside and Nanoha and Sparkle's clit, and Saber's was the same except her incredibly puffy pussy came out more than Nanoha and Sparkle's.

"Did you three have fun last night and today?" asked Momoko.

"Nya-ha, it was amazing," answered Sparkle.

"Yes, it was wonderful," answered Saber as she made her way over to the couch. "What is this?"

"It's a couch," answered Miyuki.

"A couch?" asked Saber, tilting her head.

"Haven't you seen a couch before?" asked Miyuki.

"Uh, no," replied Saber.

Everyone sweatdropped as they heard that.

"You sit down on it," explained Nanoha.

"Really?" asked Saber.

"Yes," answered Nanoha.

Saber turned around and jumped on the couch.

"Oh, wow, it's so bouncy," said Saber before she started bouncing on it.

"How tight is she?" asked Sparkle.

Nanoha blushed from everything they said, but mostly from what Saber and Sparkle said.

Saber stopped bouncing on the couch and turned to look at Sparkle, "She was just as tight as you."

Nanoha was surprised that she was just as tight as Sparkle was. Soon they dropped the topic, and Yuuno was grateful for that. Nanoha made her way to the phone before she called Suzuka and Arisa. When she was done with that, Nanoha made her way over to Saber, who was sitting on the couch before she turned around and climbed on top of her with her legs on each side. She lined Saber's penis up with her cute puffy cunt before she pushed down. As Nanoha pushed down, Saber rammed her hips upward, sending her penis and balls inside Nanoha in one trust. 

Miyuki flinched as she saw that and noticed the slight tears falling down Nanoha's face. It looked like it hurt very much. Kyouya jumped a little as he noticed the same thing. Momoko and Shiro smiled as they saw that, but even they thought it must have hurt very much. Nanoha had her left eye shut while her right eye remained normal, and tears feel down her face in pleasure and pain, which Nanoha enjoyed. Sparkle sat down on the couch next to them.

Nanoha continued to sit on top of Saber with her huge penis and balls inside her and her legs on each side of her. They was waiting for Suzuka and Arisa to get there. 

They didn't have to wait long when they heard a recognizable female voice, "Oh, my, what happened here?"

Momoko made her way out of the living room for a little bit before she came back with Arisa and Suzuka following. When they saw Nanoha, both of them blushed and gasped in shock. They could see Nanoha sitting there on top of Saber with her legs on each side and her pussy visible with Saber's penis inside her. They did not know if Saber had balls or not as they could not see any. Now that they was there, Nanoha turned her attention back to Yuuno.

"So, how did it go?" asked Nanoha.

"It went well," answered Saber. "I was able to defeat it and get another Jewel Seed."

"It went well is an understatement," said Yuuno.

Suzuka and Arisa gasped as they heard the ferret speak, but they was confused by what was going on.

"What's going on?" questioned Arisa.

"In a little bit Arisa," replied Nanoha.

Arisa nodded her head at her and waited to find out what is going on along with Suzuka.

Nanoha turned her attention back to Yuuno, "What do you mean, Yuuno?"

"She defeated it alright, but she destroyed part of the forest, caught the rest of the forest on fire, caught the shrine on fire, and turned the ground to glass," explained Yuuno. "Not to mention Sparkle left several craters in the ground."

The Takamachis all sweatdropped at the explanation of the destruction while Arisa and Suzuka remained lost.

"Well, I suppose all that matters is she got the Jewel Seed," said Nanoha.

"Yes, after making the entity chase them for a good while," remarked Yuuno.

The Takamachis continued to sweatdrop for a little bit but soon shrugged it off. Nanoha started explaining to Arisa and Suzuka what happened with her so far, and Yuuno chimed in every now and then. Now that they was caught up, they understood, and they weren't surprised that Nanoha had magic, which confused Yuuno.

"Alright, now that they are caught up, why don't you explain Yuuno," said Momoko.

"Sure, but I have questions of my own," said Yuuno before he turned and looked at Saber, trying to ignore his embarrassment of seeing them naked. "Why do you call where you come from the old lands, Saber, Sparkle?"

"Oh, right, you don't know much about this world," said Saber.

"It would be a good idea to inform him," said Momoko.

"Nya-ha!" agreed Sparkle.

Shiro, Nanoha, Miyuki, Arisa, and Suzuka agreed. Yuuno sweatdropped as he thought he was pretty well informed about this world.

"65 years ago, without warning, new lands mysteriously appeared all over the world out of nowhere," said Saber. "The people from where we come from soon heard about them and ever since started referring to them as the new lands while referring their own lands as the old lands. They call this incident The Merger."

Yuuno's eyes widen as that information was new to him, "Doesn't anyone know why they appeared?"

"No, they just suddenly appeared one day," answered Shiro. "Lands changed without warning and new places formed."

"So, your a mage from overseas?" questioned Yuuno.

Saber gave her famous grin before replying, "In a land far far away lays the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 18 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds, they plant their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild, in a certain town, that sores high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. Its name is Fairy Tail."

"That's the guild you mentioned, but what is a guild?" asked Shiro.

"A Guild is a type of organization in Earth Land, characterized by a member base and common trade. The purpose of a guild is to obtain and disseminate job requests to the members of the guild," answered Saber. "A mage isn't considered full-fledged until they join a guild of their own choosing."

"Is that why you and Sparkle have that mark?" asked Nanoha.

"Yup," answered Saber, "That is a Guild Mark. A Guild Mark is a kind of magic contract which is printed magically on each guild member. It helps in identifying a mage's guild."

Nanoha smiled, and everyone was glad she asked as they was curious about those marks. Yuuno's eyes widen as something she said registered in his mind.

"Wait a minute," said Yuuno. "Are you saying there are more mages?"

"There are many magical people," replied Shiro. "There are the witches who protect the countries from the Neuroi, but this is the first time we heard about or met anyone from Fiore."

"There are many people in Fiore that can use magic," added Saber. "I'm not the only one. The people in my guild all have magic."

"Yeah, magic around here isn't all that surprising," said Suzuka.

Yuuno's eyes bulged out of his head in shock. He thought that magical aptitude on this planet was a rarity, but from what they are saying, there was more people that can use magic.

"I'm not sure about the witches' magic, but magic from overseas is exceedingly versatile," said Saber explaining more, getting everyone's attention. "Being capable of being adapted and utilized for many situations, whether it be offense, defense, maneuverability, and many recreational uses such as construction and healing. Take Sparkle, for instance."

Yuuno was astounded when he heard how versatile the magic overseas was. He had never heard of magic with such diversity before. Everyone else was pretty amazed to hear about the magic from overseas as well. They all turned and looked at Sparkle.

"Oh, you mean her wings?" questioned Arisa.

"Well, that is a magic called Aera, but that wasn't what I was referring to," said Saber.

"Huh?" questioned everyone in the room except Sparkle.

"That's not her original form," stated Saber. "She's originally a cat with the height of one foot eight inches that can walk on two feet and talk just like a human. She's using a magic called Transformation Magic. Transformation Magic allows someone to transform themselves into other things. For example, Shiro could turn himself into Momoko, making two of her. Sparkle is only using it to turn herself into a human."

Everyone was amazed by the magic as they looked at Sparkle.

"Why doesn't she go back to her original form?" asked Yuuno.

"There are a few reasons," answered Saber, getting everyone's attention. "The first reason is that everyone knows about witches, and with Sparkle in her human form, she blends in better. The next reason is that her magic is increased by a bit while she is in human form."

"The last reason is because I'm purregnant," answered Sparkle.

Nanoha blushed with a smile on her face when she heard that. Yuuno understood the first two parts, but the last part confused him, and he didn't get it. Everyone else look surprised.

"How long is your pregnancy?" asked Momoko.

"Two weeks since yesterday," answered Sparkle.

"I don't get it," said Yuuno. "What does pregnant mean?"

Everyone looked at him incredulously. Saber learned about mating when she was one year old. It was the first thing her mother taught her alongside kissing, grooming, the parts of the body, the different words used for the body, ways to show affection, and bathing. Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa knew what it meant since they was six years old as their mothers gave them the talk, so they knew when they grew up. Momoko being the motherly person in the room, knew it was time to give Yuuno the talk.

Momoko went about giving Yuuno the talk, and when she was done, Yuuno understood, but he was extremely embarrassed. He was mentally beating himself over the head and cursing his curiosity. Shiro decided to bring everyone back on topic.

"The diversity sounds like it would be useful," said Shiro as he remembered the doors Saber broke.

"Yes, it sure is," said Saber before explaining more. "There are Dark Guilds, which are illegal guilds that use magic for ill purposes and monsters such as Demons and other creatures, but the Magic Council oversees all usage of magic. Guild Masters distribute Missions to the guild members within a guild."

They was pretty horrified or worried when they heard about Dark Guilds and Demons, but they understood that the Magical Council was the authorities overseas. Now they understood why Saber and Sparkle thought the entity from the Jewel Seeds was a demon.

"Missions?" questioned Nanoha, having picked up on it.

Saber gave her famous grin as she heard that, "Missions are jobs that vary in difficulty and are divided into different ranks. The current know ranks are Normal, S-Class, SS-Class, 10-Year, and 100-Year Jobs, divided as such in order to have the Mages distinguish them by the level of difficulty involved. This also helps a Mage select a Job that is convenient of their capability. Normal Jobs are jobs that cater to Mages of different levels of strengths, and a Mage does not need to be exceptionally strong to undertake these assignments. Also, the reward is variable upon the task required to complete, so Mages may leverage amongst different available missions to the amount of Jewels offered when making their decision of what mission to participate in."

"Uh, Jewels?" questioned Nanoha.

"Um, that's money," answered Saber. "I guess you use a different currency here."

"Yes, we use the Yen," said Shiro.

He went about showing Saber and Sparkle the money, who looked at it and nodded their heads.

"S-Class Jobs are missions that are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a Mage's death," explained Sparkle, getting a gasp from everyone in horror. "In order to undertake an S-Class Job, the Mage must be an S-Class Mage. However, an exception to this rule is that a group of non-S-Class Mages must be accompanied by an Offical S-Class Mage. The reward for these Jobs can be rather large, with some missions spanning into millions of Jewels."

"SS-Class Jobs are missions that can be inferred to possessing a much higher level of risk and difficulty than S-Class Jobs," explained Saber, making everyone sweatdrop. "An experienced Mage must have acquired S-Class status to undertake these missions. The missions may also be given to an eligible candidate within the Guild that the Job is mediated through."

"10-Year-Jobs, as the name suggests, 10-year-Jobs are the missions that have been available for over 10 years and have yet to be completed," explained Sparkle. "They are incredibly dangerous in nature."

"100-Year-Jobs, similar to the 10-Year-Jobs, these jobs are named as such because the missions have been available for over 100 years but have yet to be completed by any Mage," explained Saber. "They pose the greatest difficulty and danger that any mission has."

Everyone went blue in the face and extremely worried at the difficulty and danger that a 100-Year-Job has. They was terrified to imagine how hard the mission is or to know the extent of the difficulty and danger.

"There are also other missions," said Saber.

That got everyone to go back to normal, but they remained nervous.

"Other Missions?" asked Nanoha.

"Well, they sometimes fall into other classification or don't have a classification," said Saber. "Sometimes people send missions to the guild requesting a certain Mage or the Guild Master sends a Mage on a mission of his own."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. It wasn't much different from work. Yunno also understood as it was a lot like how the Mages are paid for their services in his own world.

"Why didn't your magic have a magic circle?" asked Yuuno.

"Using an attack like I did earlier is simple, but if I was to use stronger magic, it would have a magic circle," explained Saber.

Yuuno's eyes widen as he realized she wasn't even using her full magic. Nanoha was amazed that she wasn't using her full magic.

"What is your magic?" asked Nanoha.

Saber gave her famous grin as Nanoha asked that, and Yuuno was grateful for her asking as he was curious as well. He was well aware of magic and knew many systems of magic, but Saber's magic circle and magic was unknown to him, having never seen anything like it before.

"Saber's magic is that of the Nova Dragon," answered Sparkle proudly.

Everyone gasped, and their eyes bulged out of their head. Even in the magnificent world of magic, Dragons are considered extraordinary mystical creatures. They're rarely seen by the human or magical eye.

"My magic is Nova Dragon Slayer Magic," explained Saber. "I learned that magic from my mother, Solaria, who happened to be a Dragon."

"Ehhh! Your mother was a Dragon?" questioned Yuuno in shock.

"No, no, you got it all wrong," said Saber. "Solaria is my foster mother and the one that raised me along with Grandeeney, who happens to be another Dragon."

"Huh, what happened to your real parents?" asked Nanoha.

"I didn't have any," answered Saber. "I was born from a meteorite."

Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"My mother, Solaria saw a meteorite crash into the planet and went to see it, where she found me laying in a crater next to the meteorite," explained Saber. "She took me in as her foster daughter, and not long after that, I met Grandeeney. Then one day, on the night of a full moon, my mother, Solaria, was killed by a terrible monster. After that, Grandeeney took me in as her foster niece, but a year later, Grandeeney disappeared on July 7, 0058. I woke up and found myself in a forest and called out for her, but got no response back, so I flew into the air in search of any sign of her. I continued to fly around until I notice some lights in the distance, and as I got closer, I noticed several cute girls that was wearing some type of shirt I haven't seen before, swimsuits or panties, and some type of object on their legs."

"Witches," said Nanoha.

"Yes, but I didn't know it at the time," said Saber. "They was being attacked by some black thing with red markings, but each girl had animal ears and tails. I joined the fight before I made my way back to Ishigar, and after I landed, I started roaming Ishigar in search of Grandeeney. My search led me far and wide until I came to a town that is called Magnolia, and after wandering through the town, I came across the Guild Master, Makarov, who is one of the Ten Wizard Saints and invited me to join Fairy Tail. A year after that, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman Strauss joined Fairy Tail, and I found an egg in the same year. I went to my favorite place to hatch the egg, and Mira followed me. I ravaged her over the egg, and during that, Sparkle hatched from it. Seven months after that, I went on a job with Erza Scarlet, and after finishing the job, we had to camp out for the night. I ravaged her that night before we went back to the guild. Both got pregnant and had a child. We have been together and with the guild ever since, and I ravaged Sparkle often, but two weeks ago was the first time I ravaged Sparkle in her human form because it took her a year to learn Transformation Magic. My Guild Master, after hearing the news I gave him, became worried about the outside world, and I was the only one with any experience, so my Guild Master sent me here on vacation and to observe the surrounding lands."

Everyone remained silent for a little bit as they looked down sadly at the fact her mother was killed.

"Oh, so the real reason you are here is to observe the new lands?" asked Yuuno, breaking the silence.

"Well, the main reason is to enjoy my vacation, eat food, relax, eat food, have fun, and did I mention eat food," said Saber, getting a sweatdrop from most of them, "but that is part of it."

Nanoha, Momoko, and Sparkle giggled when they heard her answer food three times.

"Ten Wizard Saints?" asked Nanoha with a blush across her face.

She was blushing from hearing that Saber was with two other girls besides Sparkle.

"The Ten Wizard Saints are the ten most powerful and skilled Mages of the Ishgar continent," answered Saber.

Nanoha was amazed to hear that, and everyone else was interested as well.

"Why didn't you use the device?" asked Yuuno.

"Device?" questioned Saber.

"Yes, the Device," said Yuuno pointing a paw at the necklace Saber had on.

Saber looked down at it before looking back at Yuuno, "Well, there are two reasons. The first reason was it was too light."

"Too light?" questioned Yuuno.

Saber nodded her head at him.

"And what is the second reason?" asked Yuuno.

"Overseas, a lot of the Mages employ hand-to-hand combat along with their magic to perform devastating blows," explained Saber. "There are some Mages that utilize weapons such as swords and armors, but Dragon Slayers don't use weapons, no offense."

"It's alright, Your Highness," came the mechanical voice from the device around Saber's neck. "I'll continue to assist you even in standby."

"Ehhh, it can talk," gasped Miyuki.

Everyone else was surprised by it as well, some more than others. Saber smiled down at the spheric gem before looking up at Yuuno. Yuuno was plenty surprised that Shining Heart was fully activated, but understood that the greataxe wouldn't work with her fighting style. Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki also understood that weapons wouldn't work with her fighting style.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Saber, getting everyone's attention. "I should get a hold of Master, so he knows we made it here safely."

Everyone was curious as to how she was going to get a hold of her Guild Master.

 _"Master,"_ came Saber's telepathic voice.

Yuuno's eyes popped out of his head, and his mouth hung open. He was shocked that Saber spoke telepathically while just looking at them as if it was normal.

 _"Ah, Saber!"_ came a male shout. _"Just give me a heart attack, why don't you?"_

Saber looked amused when she heard that, _"Really?"_

 _"No, but good thing you spoke to me,"_ came the response. _"I had the money for your trip ready, but it got mixed in with the paperwork, and by the time I found it, you was already long gone."_

Everyone heard that but now understood why Saber didn't have any money.

 _"Yeah, I left immediately,"_ replied Saber, _"but I thought I'd let you know we arrived safely, and we met a nice family. I also met a cute girl."_

Nanoha blushed as she heard that.

 _"Did you now?"_ questioned the male voice.

 _"Yes, they invited us into their cafe and fed us,"_ said Saber, _"and a little bit after that, they insisted that we stay with them."_

 _"Uh… ahem, well, that's good to hear,"_ came the reply. _"I take it we owe them one, but it's good to hear that there are nice people there. So, are you two enjoying your vacation?"_

 _"Yes, it's very fun, interesting, and erotic,"_ said Saber, getting a blush out of Nanoha, _"and the Takamachi family are wonderful. The place is beautiful, but I'll let you go now, and I'll talk to you more when I return."_

 _"Well, it's good to hear all that, I can't wait to hear more from you, but I'll talk to you later, Saber, Sparkle,"_ came the reply.

Saber cut off communication with him, and everyone else remained silent for a little bit.

"So that was your Guild Master?" asked Nanoha.

"Nya-ha," answered Sparkle.

"He sounds like a nice person," said Shiro.

Saber gave her famous grin as she heard that while Sparkle smiled.

"Alright, why don't you start explaining Yuuno," said Momoko.

Yuuno went about explaining about the Jewel Seeds and everything to everyone.

A little later, everyone was sitting at the table or in Saber's case sitting on the table eating dinner. Suzuka and Arisa joined them for dinner. Saber was eating everything at a rapid rate, with it disappearing in front of everyone while everyone else was eating slowly while watching Saber. When dinner was over, everyone said their goodbyes to Arisa and Suzuka before they went off to bed.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome. I do hope you like it. This is the last revision chapter, but I didn't really have to do too much to the chapter. All I had to do was add a few dialogue parts and add a few additional parts, but other then that, not much else. This chapter got a bit longer then intended, but I think I didn't do too bad, considering I was able to keep it under 6k words. There was a lot that needed to be explained in this chapter, especially to Yuuno and the Takamachis, so that was the reason it got as long as it did. I actually thought it might get longer than this, but it turned out it didn't. We got to learn quite a bit about the world in this chapter, and I'm sure some of you notice some differences like the next Jewel Seed battle being at the beginning instead of the end. That is because of the previous two chapters in the timeframe that passed between them and when the next Jewel Seed activated.

I wasn't sure about adding in Saber's natural body temperature for a few reasons. According to some information I read, it stated that Natsu's body heat was hot enough to melt Iron, which I call BS. The reason for this is because Irons melting point is 2,800°F, which is akin to the temperature of a red sun, but if Natsu's natural body heat was 2,800°F, then I don't see how Lucy could tolerate him sneaking into her bed. At that temperature, he would burn any building he came into contact with and other things such as clothing and furniture. He would be a complete fire hazard, and although some might put this off as they have resistance because of magic. That might work for the people, but for buildings and clothing, I do not see that working. This makes me believe they was referring to his magic and not his natural body heat, which would make more sense.

I had to recently change Saber's natural body heat. The main reason for this is because Saber's natural body heat continuously gives off steam. Steam is created at a temperature of 212°F, which is water's boiling point. When Saber is not at her best, her natural body heat gives off less steam than it does when she is at her best. With that information, I had to place Saber's lowest body heat at 212°F because the original 145°F to 132°F wouldn't work. At the temperature of 145°F to 132°F, Saber's natural body heat wouldn't make steam at all, and at 176°F, onsen temperature, Saber's natural body heat would still not make any steam at all. To fix this, I had to change Saber's lowest body heat when not at her best and her highest body heat when at her best. So now, Saber's body heat at her best ranges between 256°F to 292°F, and Saber's natural body heat when not at her best ranges between 212°F, water's boiling point to 225°F. Even though I had to increase the amount of heat her body gives off naturally, this makes more sense than that of Natsu's body heat being 2,800°F. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome.

 **Important Notice:** For those that read this story already, I'd go back and reread it as all previous chapters have been revised with new additional parts, dialogue, and changes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Dragonball, Strike Witches, Vividred Operation, or My-Otome, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


End file.
